All She Ever Wanted
by laurenk24
Summary: Riley Matthews doesn't want to be the sunny, optimistic, and sometimes naive girl everyone has come to know her as. She's ready for change, and she hopes her Uncle Josh can help her. (rated T for profanity and hints at adult content.)
1. Preface: Girl Meets Breaking Point

**_PREFACE: GIRL MEETS BREAKING POINT_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm tired. I'm tired of the expectations I seemingly have to fulfill every day. I'm tired of trying to be a person I'm just not anymore. I can't see the world as sunshine and rainbows, because I'm not who I was back in middle school. I'm sick of watching Maya and Lucas be happy together, and I'm tired of everyone thinking Farkle and I should be together just because he seems to feel that way. My world, the world I thought I loved, is no longer as perfect as it once was. I'm sick of being the girl in the spotlight, but the moment I bring it up, I'm either ignored or "convinced" that this is who I'm meant to be._

 _But I'm not. I can't continue to go on like this._

 _I need help. Maya and Lucas are too wrapped up in each other to see the truth. Farkle is blinded by his feelings for me. Zay and Izzy aren't close enough for me to confide my true feelings to them. My parents are so busy saving the world that I get left behind in the dust._

 _It's time for me to grow up and move on, before I implode._

 _I need help. But is there anyone left?_

 _Riley._

* * *

Riley Matthews can no longer live her life as the eternal optimist. All she wants is to experience life, make mistakes, get hurt, and become a better person because of it. She's been harbouring these feelings for months now. She's never felt so trapped in a life, in a role society has forced upon her. She wants to become the person she was always meant to be. And she hopes her Uncle Josh can help her with that.

He's the only one she can trust.

But can Josh help his niece without ruining her sunny outlook on life?

Will Riley's friends realize what an existential crisis she is having? If they do, will it be too late? Will the Riley they've always known have let them?

And, most important of all, can Riley find happiness again?

 _[Based on All We Ever Wanted by Hey Violet! (Song isn't actually out yet but I heard it on tour and it's amazing.)]_


	2. One: Girl Meets Help

_**ONE: GIRL MEETS HELP**_

Riley sat down in her father's classroom three minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Now in the twelfth grade, she sat in the second row, behind Farkle and in front of Maya. Lucas sat across from Maya, Zay in front of him, and Izzy in front next to Farkle. Her friends were talking about the new action movie that had come out on the weekend, the one they'd all gone to see. Riley had made up an excuse to get out of going.

"Riley, you really should've gone, you would've loved this one character who was exactly like you," Lucas said to her.

Riley raised an eyebrow, irked by his comment. "In what way?"

"She was just so full of hope and saw so much good in everyone, even the bad guys," Zay explained.

"Right," Riley said, nodding. "Yeah, that sounds like me." _I wish it didn't,_ she thought bitterly.

"Oh, Riley, you have to see these cowboy boots that Lucas got me for our two year anniversary!" Maya gushed, kicking up her leg on top of Riley's chair.

"Wow," Riley said, trying to sound like she actually gave a crap. "Awesome."

"I know, I'm surprised Huckleberry actually has some taste," Maya said, smirking at Lucas.

Riley tuned everyone out until she was spoken to again. "What were you doing on the weekend?" Farkle asked.

"I was busy," Riley said, not elaborating.

Farkle opened his mouth to say something in response but was stopped by Mr. Matthews walking in. "Good morning," he said cheerfully. He frowned. "I can't believe I'm still here."

"Come on, Matthews," Maya chided. "You've been here for four years."

"And I've been with you for thirteen," he muttered, shaking his head.

Maya rolled her eyes. The gang began talking about Maya and Lucas's bowling date the night before, while Riley opened up her journal and stared at her last entry, one she'd written the night of the movie. How awful of a friend was she for not wanting to be around them anymore?

 _I need help._ Written in bold, and slightly larger than the rest of the words on the page, Riley desperately searched the room for someone she could possibly confide him. She closed the journal quickly, hoping no one saw her. She was happy for Lucas and Maya, she really was. But she wished things were different. Not necessarily that she was with Lucas instead of Maya, but that her life was different. That she could be seen as the one who wanted adventure. Unfortunately, her middle school self had set her role. Her reputation would be doubly hard to change unless she went out and say, robbed a store. Which would get her thrown into prison.

Her phone buzzed, interrupting her thoughts. She smiled slightly when she saw it was from her uncle Josh. _I need your help with a project, you in?_

 _For sure, what time?_ She texted back.

The response was immediate: _Right after school, mine and Andrew's dorm. You're the best!_

Riley put her phone away as her father called the class to attention, but she drowned him out as a plan formed in her head. Maybe she could use Josh as her out, maybe she could trust him enough with the truth. Maybe he could help.

Maybe he could give her what she was looking for.

Suddenly, she couldn't wait for the day to end.

* * *

Riley made a beeline for her locker as soon as the last bell rang. She put her binders in and switched out some textbooks, and was about to leave for Josh's dorm when the others arrived. "Hey, Riley, we're not going to be at Topanga's tonight," Lucas told her. "Maya and I are going to see another movie."

"Cool," she said, keeping her composure. Truthfully, she really didn't care.

"We'll still be there," Farkle added, grinning at her.

Riley sighed. Farkle's advances towards her were getting slightly ridiculous now. "Actually, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck. My uncle texted, he needs my help with something."

"Josh?" Maya asked curiously. "Why would he need you?"

Riley almost, _almost_ recoiled. "I have no idea," she said, tightening her grip on her backpack and resisting the urge to slap her best friend. "But I'm going to be late if I stay here." She slammed her locker shut. "Bye guys," she said carelessly, taking off without even a glance back. She couldn't believe what Maya had just said. What did it matter why Josh needed her help? She didn't have to sound so shocked that Riley could actually be useful to someone. Unbelievable.

Ten minutes later, she was at Josh's dorm on NYU campus, knocking on the door. She was surprised when Charlotte opened the door, however. "Hey Riley!" Charlotte said, smiling. "It's good to see you again!"

Riley hadn't seen Charlotte in a couple of months, and they'd first met when Maya had so conveniently decided to crash their small party at NYU one night in eighth grade. "Charlotte," Riley said, eyes wide. "Are you here to help Josh as well?"

"Actually, I'm working with him on this project," Charlotte explained, stepping back to let Riley in.

"What is this project?" Riley asked. "Josh didn't say much."

"That's because it's a surprise, cuz," Josh said, coming over to give her a hug. "How are you?"

Riley hesitated. "I've been better, Josh." She looked over at Andrew. "Hey."

He nodded. "Hey, Riley."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "You are staying afterwards so we can talk, all right?"

Riley smiled gratefully. "I'd really appreciate that." She frowned. "I haven't got many people to talk to."

Josh looked sympathetically at her. "I'm always here, Riles. Now, about this project..." he hesitated when he saw the look on her face. "What?"

"If this is some crazy psychological analysis, I'm really sick of the way people perceive me," she snapped.

Josh, Charlotte, and Andrew exchanged looks. "Maybe we should talk first before we do this," Charlotte said carefully, crossing the room to sit down on the couch. "Come on, Riley. I think you need to get some stuff off your chest."

Riley sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I'm here to help."

"And so are we," Josh said. "Charlotte's right, your well-being is a lot more important than this project right now. We may be psych majors, Riles, but it doesn't take a psychology major to know when someone needs help."

Riley shook her head. "Maybe it does, because no one's picked up on this. Not Maya, not Lucas, nor Farkle, or even my parents. They're too busy with each other to even give a damn about me anymore." She closed her eyes, willing the tears back, but a couple slipped out. Josh was quick to put his arms around her in a hug, and carefully walk her over to the couch.

"Talk to us, Riley. We're here for you," Andrew said, sitting down on the armchair.

She wiped away her tears and smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes, Josh noted. "Thanks," Riley sniffed. "It really means a lot." She took a deep breath before launching into the story of her existential crisis. "I guess it all started when Maya and Lucas got together. They started spending more time together, and I was always left out of things. Which was fine, because I didn't want to be a third wheel and I didn't want to see them around together anyways. But then little things started to bother me. I've always been the happy-go-lucky kind of girl, the person who saw the good in everyone, who was naive and loyal and protective." She managed to meet Charlotte's eyes. "I just don't want to be that person anymore. The first time I tried to bring this up to my parents was last year, but I got shot down because Maya came in through the window and my parents turned from me to her. She was upset because she and Lucas had fought and I don't know, she probably needed them more than I did but it hurt that they dropped me in an instant." She swallowed. "But it just kept happening. I just kept getting shoved out of the way because my parents are so focused on everyone else but me. My friends care, but not enough to notice. I've just been feeling so alone, and..." Riley's eyes fell to her journal, peeking out of her bag. "I started a journal because I had to talk to someone, even if it wasn't a real person."

"Riley," Josh said, hugging her again, "you can always come to me, okay? That's what uncles are for."

"I know that now," Riley sighed, wiping her tears on the tissue Charlotte offered her. "I guess they think that since I'm always so positive, I can work through my own problems myself. That I don't really need anyone."

"I can't imagine why they'd think that," Andrew commented. "Even the strongest, bravest people need someone in their corner."

"I'm texting Jasmine," Charlotte said. "We need a philosophy major here too. She took an existentialist course last semester, she'll know how to help you best."

"Did you want me to talk to Maya?" Josh asked Riley seriously. "She needs to be reminded that just because Lucas is a more prominent figure in her life, you are no less important."

"Please don't," Riley said. "Josh, I told you this in confidence. I really don't want you to tell anyone, and that includes my own parents."

"I have to tell them, they have to know at least," Josh said. "I can get Cory to promise not to say anything to your friends."

"I don't know," Riley said, shaking her head.

"Why don't you come stay here for a while then?" Andrew suggested. "It sounds to me like you need a break from your friends."

"I can't even imagine my parents go with that," Riley sighed.

"Spring break is coming up though," Charlotte said. "Next week, in fact. You survive your friends for three more days, and then you can come stay with Josh, or with Jasmine and I, if you prefer girls," she added.

"A college week away?" Riley asked, a smile slowly growing. A genuine one, this time. "That sounds like a blast."

"No drinking though," Josh said immediately. "Cory will actually kill me."

"That's no fun, but I'm definitely on board," Riley said, grinning. "Count me in."

"Awesome," Charlotte said, giving her a tight hug.

"I'm going to have to tell Cory though," Josh warned Riley. "He's going to need to know exactly why you're staying here instead of going down to Cape Cod with him and Shawn and the rest of them."

"If I have to watch Maya spray or dunk Lucas in the cape another summer I will set fire to the entire beach," Riley said darkly. "Every single year this happens."

"But not this year," Andrew said. "Welcome to NYU, Riley Matthews."

Riley grinned. This was exactly what she wanted, and just what she needed. And while she'd have to deal with her parents once Josh told them the truth, she couldn't wait for her week away from reality. It was time to show the real world just who Riley Matthews was capable of being.

"Now," Charlotte said, clapping her hands. "Are you guys ready to do this project?"

* * *

 **Woo new story :) I'll still be working on finishing The Story of Another Us, so don't worry.**

 **Chapter Outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=204539249**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Lauren.**


	3. Two: Girl Meets NYU

**I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this so much! It means the world to me.**

 **Who's excited for Girl Meets I Do? ME!**

 **Let's get on with the show!**

 **Lauren.**

 **Riley's outfit:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=204772488**

* * *

 _ **TWO: GIRL MEETS NYU**_

Riley hated that her parents had to find out how she was feeling from her uncle. And she especially hated the way they chastised her for not coming to them and making her feelings known earlier. But, at least they did promise to keep her feelings from her friends. She was pleasantly surprised that they agreed to let her spend the week with Josh at NYU instead of taking her with them to Cape Cod, and she had a feeling Josh had been instrumental in convincing them.

She still hadn't told her friends she wasn't going to the Cape with them, however, but she was going to tell them that she was helping Josh out with a project that would require her to spend the week with him at NYU. Her parents had agreed to use that excuse, although neither of them agreed that keeping the truth from her friends would be beneficial in the long run.

 _"I know,"_ _Riley had promised. "I just need this week to take a break from things, and then I'll tell them."_

Although, she really wasn't sure if she would keep that promise. She reached for a shirt on her bed, studied it, and then put it back, deeming it too childish for the university lifestyle.

"Knock knock," Maya said from the bay window. "Packing?"

"Yeah," Riley said, forcing a smile.

"No bathing suit?" Maya asked curiously, surveying Riley's room. "You might regret not packing that, Riles."

"Don't worry, I'll pack it," Riley lied. "I'm just focusing on clothes right now."

She was mostly packing crop tops, jean shorts, and high-waisted shorts, because those could be worn anywhere, including the cape. And NYU. She reached for the NYU hoodie Josh had lent her the day she'd gone over to help with the project.

"Isn't that Josh's?" Maya asked, wrinkling her nose. "And it's Cape Cod, Riley, you don't really need a hoodie."

"You're probably right, but I'm going to bring something warm just in case," Riley said, feeling slightly irritated. What business was it of Maya's that she bring a hoodie? "Why are you here, anyways? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I'm here to liberate you," Maya said, standing up. "The five of us are going to grab coffee."

"Cool," Riley said. "I can't go, I still have a lot of packing to do before we leave tomorrow."

"I can see that," Maya observed. "But come on, Riles, you haven't come out with us all week."

"I see you guys at school," Riley said, folding up the hoodie and putting it in one of the two duffel bags she was bringing.

"Yeah, but that's school," Maya said, making a face.

"Maya, I'll see you guys all weekend too, and if you'd let me finish packing, then I'll actually finish in time for the trip," Riley said, exasperated. "If I have time to pull myself away I'll join you guys. Topanga's?"

"Yeah," Maya said reluctantly. "All right," she sighed. "Have fun here."

"I'll try," Riley said dryly, although ironically, it would probably be more fun to spend her afternoon packing than forcing herself to enjoy her friends' company and make conversation with them.

"See you tomorrow," Maya said, climbing out the window.

"Bye," Riley said, standing up, closing the window, and locking it after her. The last thing she wanted was anyone else walking in on her. She threw the last of her clothes into the second duffel bag, as the first one had filled up quickly, and made her way downstairs. "I'm ready," she said to Josh, who was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Did Maya stop by?" he asked curiously. "I heard the window close."

"Well, I closed it, but yeah she did," Riley said, making a face.

"Did you tell her you weren't going?" Her mother asked.

"I didn't," Riley said, shrugging. "Didn't see any reason to. Besides, she'll be happier with me gone, she gets more time to spend with Lucas instead of wasting it with me."

Her parents exchanged glances at her statement. "Maya loves you, Riley, she'll surely be disappointed you aren't going," Topanga said carefully.

"Whatever," Riley sighed. "Let's go," she told Josh, who took both her bags.

"Stay safe sweetie, don't drink and don't talk to any boys except your uncle," Cory told her, wrapping Riley into a tight hug. "And if you need to come home before we're back, you have your own key."

"Thanks dad," she whispered. "Have fun with Shawn."

"I'm right here," Topanga sighed.

"I will have lots of fun with Shawn," Cory said, grinning. "Josh, if you let her do anything I told you not to let her do, I will disown you."

"You can't disown me, I'm not your child," Josh said, frowning.

"Rats," Cory muttered.

Riley gave her mom a hug. "Bye mom," she whispered. "Have fun trying to keep dad away from Shawn."

Topanga laughed but made a face. "Maybe I should just come to NYU with you."

They all laughed and shared one last family hug before Riley took one bag from Josh - he kept the other - and they left. Riley made sure that none of her friends saw her get into Josh's car and watch it drive away, because it had taken them fifteen minutes to get from the lobby to his car, which was parked right in front of the apartment building. "You are paranoid," Josh observed, watching Riley from the corner of his eye. She was crouched down low enough so that if you looked through any window, you couldn't see her at all. "You know they're all getting coffee right? Maya even told you so."

"Yes, but they could be gone, or maybe they went back to my house to try and convince me to go with them, and in that case, my parents had better keep their lie solid," Riley muttered. "Maybe I should call to make sure."

"I'm sure once they realize you're not coming they'll start calling," Josh told her. "Since you haven't gotten a single message from any of them yet-" Josh was cut off by the sound of Riley's phone.

"Shit," Riley groaned, pulling it out and seeing a new message. "Oh wait, it's only my dad telling me that I can't talk to any boys, and that if I don't, he won't tell my friends why I'm really with you."

"You'd better tell him you won't talk to any boys then," Josh said. "And stay away from Andrew."

Riley rolled her eyes. "What he doesn't know won't kill him." She texted her father back, reassuring him that she would listen and not break the rules because this trip was extremely important to her.

Then, the front stereo lit up, and Josh sighed. "Maya's calling."

"You?" Riley asked, surprised. "She's probably calling to ask you to come to Cape Cod with us, so that I'm not stuck alone with my parents or Farkle when she's busy with Lucas."

Josh shook his head. "I'm sure it's not that." He proceeded to answer the call.

"Boing? It's Maya," Maya said, her voice filling the car. Riley made a face and Josh almost laughed.

"Hey Maya, what's up?" he asked.

"Are you coming to the cape with us?" she asked.

"I can't, actually, I've got a lot of work to do at school. I've got this huge project to finish by the end of the week," he said, winking at Riley. She smiled. As much as he liked Maya, she was glad he put her, and her own well-being, first.

"That sucks," Maya said. "I was hoping you'd come because I'm planning on spending a lot of time with Lucas and I don't want Riley to be by herself all weekend."

Riley raised an eyebrow at Josh as if to say, 'See?'. He shook his head again. "What about Farkle?"

"I know Riley knows she'll probably be spending a ton of time with him on the weekend, and I think she's a little bummed out about that," Maya explained. "She didn't seem to happy when I saw her at the apartment earlier. She hasn't been hanging out with us a lot lately."

"I'll give Riley a call, but I really can't get out of school," Josh said apologetically. "Have fun though."

"I will," Maya promised. She was about to say something else when Josh ended the call.

"I told you," Riley said, crossing her arms as they pulled into the NYU campus. "She only wants you there to babysit me."

"I can assure you I'll be doing exactly that," Josh said, grinning. His grin disappeared after a moment. "I can't believe she would drop you for Lucas."

"It's been like this for a long time, Josh," Riley admitted, staring out the window. "I've gotten used to it."

"You shouldn't have had to," Josh replied, turning into the parking lot. "But we're going to make sure you have the best week of your life here, okay? And you won't have to think about them once, as long as you turn your phone off."

"I was thinking about leaving it at the apartment but my dad convinced me that I should bring it. Maybe I'll mute their messages and calls," Riley said thoughtfully as Josh parked.

"That's probably a good idea, the less you think about them, the more fun you'll have," Josh said wisely. "Now, did you want to sleep in my dorm or with Char and Jas?"

"Either one is fine, wherever there's more room," Riley said, stepping out of the car. She stared up at the residence building, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I really can't thank you enough for this, Josh," she said, coming to the back of the car to help him with her bags. "Or your friends."

"Hey, I think after the hell you've been put through by your friends of late, you deserve this more than anyone." Josh handed her the lighter duffel and shut the trunk. They started towards the building. "You might want to get some rest before tonight, because we're hosting a party," he added, grinning.

"Oh, my dad is gonna kill you if he finds out," Riley said, laughing.

"But he won't, right?" Josh grinned and held the door open for her. "You can never say I'm not the fun uncle ever again."

"But Uncle Eric is funny," Riley pointed out.

"Right. He's the funny uncle, and I'm the _fun_ one. Never forget that, Riles," he said as they headed for the elevators.

"Oh, don't you worry, because I won't ever forget this," Riley said dreamily, staring at every part of the room. "I already love it here."

* * *

Hell broke loose in the Matthews' apartment the following morning when Riley's friends learned that she wouldn't be coming with them. "What do you mean, she's not coming?" Maya shouted.

"Josh called last night and said he needed her for his project," Cory sighed. "Please stop yelling."

"How could she not have told any of us?" Lucas demanded.

"I'm sure she had good reasons," Topanga said.

"No, she knew she wasn't coming when I saw her," Maya said furiously. "I can't believe she would do this to me."

"Would you even have spent much time with her on this trip if she had come?" Cory questioned.

Maya hesitated. "Of course."

"I don't think so," Topanga said gently. "I think Riley thought that too."

"That's not fair to us," Farkle said quietly.

"And it's not fair of you to expect Riley to go on a vacation she knows she won't enjoy, especially if her friends are too busy putting each other first to even spare a glance at her," Cory replied. "So we can either waste more time talking about this, or we can get on the road and on our vacation." He was using his teacher voice now, and thankfully, all of his students listened and headed for the door.

Shawn approached his friend before they left. "You're going to tell me everything."

"I can't," Cory said apologetically. "I promised my daughter I wouldn't. And that promise means everything to her."

* * *

 **BLESS CORPANGA FOR KEEPING RILEY'S SECRET**

 **Are you guys as excited as I am for this? Let me know!**

 **Lauren.**


	4. Three: Girl Meets the NRC

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY WHAT**

 **This one is super long! -Lauren**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=204791783**

 **Warning: underage drinking.**

 _ **THREE: GIRL MEETS THE NRC (NEW RILEY COMMITTEE)**_

Charlotte and Jasmine helped Riley get settled into the bay window in their dorm, which wasn't really used as a bay window normally. It was used as an extra table, because there wasn't a cushion on it. Jasmine had to retrieve it from her closet so that Riley wasn't sleeping on hardwood.

"Really guys," Riley said once it was all finished, "this is too much."

"Honestly," Jasmine replied, "it's not too much at all. You deserve it."

Riley dropped her head. "It's kind of hard to understand how."

Charlotte sat down next to her. "Don't think about it, or at least try not to. Let them miss you, for once."

Riley smiled. "I'll try."

"Now," Jasmine said, picking up one of Riley's duffels, "what are you going to wear to Josh's party tonight?"

"I'm not really sure," Riley admitted. "What do you guys even wear to something like this?"

"Something hot, but not too sexy because Josh will kill you because his brother will kill him," Charlotte advised. "Let's take a look at what you brought."

After about fifteen minutes, they settled on a red lace top that Riley had bought one day in Soho when she'd gotten lost in the vintage stores by herself. Not even Maya knew she'd bought something so revealing for herself. "You look really hot, Riley," Jasmine exclaimed.

Riley blushed hard.

They decided against any of the bottoms Riley had brought with her, so Charlotte lent her a pair of her white high-waisted shorts with laces at the sides, and Riley wore her combat boots to complete the look. "I look like I'm ready to sell myself," she said at her reflection in the mirror.

"All the college guys will be falling over themselves to get to you," Jasmine said, grinning.

Riley's mouth fell open as she shook her head vigorously. "No! My dad will actually kill me and Josh."

Charlotte grinned. "No posting pics, Riley."

They set to work on Riley's makeup and hair, and once they'd finished, Riley didn't even recognize herself. "Wow," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, right? Our best work yet," Charlotte said happily. "I'm taking a picture."

"No posting!" Riley panicked.

"Relax, it's for our psychology project," Charlotte teased. "How is a person perceived when their appearance is dramatically altered? How are they viewed, and how are they treated?"

"Okay, fair enough," Riley said uncertainly. "I think Josh is going to kill you. And don't you two have to get ready?"

"We still have an hour," Jasmine said. "So we'll get ready now."

So Riley sat at the bay window scrolling through Instagram, noting all of her friends' posts from the cape. She knew there had to be plenty of unread messages on her phone, but she didn't bother to check. She was happy to see they were still having fun. Her phone buzzed with a call from her mother. "Hi mom," she said when she answered it.

"Riley, I wasn't expecting you to answer," Topanga said, surprised. "Are you getting settled in?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with a couple of Josh's friends, they have a bay window that I'll be sleeping on," Riley said.

"Great honey! What are you going to be doing tonight?" Topanga asked.

"Well, we're going to work a little more on Josh's project, actually, and then there's a small party, but please don't tell dad," Riley said in a rush.

Her mother laughed. "I won't breath a word, sweetie. He's frolicking with Shawn in the cape, right now."

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry," Riley said, giggling, "but I'm sure he'll calm down once you've gotten back to the cottages."

"I admire your confidence in him," her mother replied dryly. "So you'll update us tomorrow?"

"Of course," Riley said. It had been one of their few stipulations for her going to NYU. "How did everyone take the news?"

"Not very well at first, but..." her mother sighed. "I'm really sorry, sweetie, I think they've forgotten about it."

Riley sighed. "I knew they would."

"I had no idea it was this bad," Topanga continued. "I really feel like I should say something. Your father hasn't even told Shawn about it."

"He hasn't?" Riley asked, shocked.

"No, because he knows how much this means to you," Topanga said. "We're always going to protect you first, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Riley smiled, because hearing her mother say those words made her feel a lot better than she'd felt in recent memory. "Thank you, mom."

"You don't want him to tell Shawn, do you?" Topanga asked.

"I don't if he can't trust Shawn to keep his mouth shut without saying anything to Katy or Maya," Riley admitted. "Because the last thing I need Maya to hear is that I'm sick of being her friend."

Riley had never said anything like that aloud, but she'd definitely harboured those thoughts for several months now. "Do you really feel that way?" She heard her mother ask quietly.

Riley exhaled. "I do. I've felt that way for months now. I'm no longer important to her. So why should I keep trying when I've obviously stopped getting through to her? I'm hoping my time here this week can open my eyes a little more, see what's out there for real. The good and the bad. It's all I've ever wanted for ages now, and I'm finally getting it."

"I'm glad, Riley, because every person needs to experience this in their life," Topanga agreed, "and the younger you do it, the better. I'm very proud of you for being so independent."

"Thanks," Riley said quietly.

"But I do think you still need to talk to them. They need to know the effect their actions have had on you."

"I know," Riley admitted.

"But for now, just go have fun, all right?"

"I will," Riley said, smiling.

"I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, mom," Riley said, and she really did mean it. She was starting to feel a lot better with her parents finally in the know. She didn't know why she hadn't come to them sooner. "Bye."

"Good bye, Riley."

When she hung up, she noticed Jasmine and Charlotte had come back into the main area. "Who was that?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"Just my mom, checking in," Riley replied. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Jasmine said, grinning. "How many guys do you think you'll pick up tonight?" she teased.

* * *

"No," was the first word out of Josh's mouth when he saw Riley. "Go change."

"No way," Charlotte said, following Riley in. "She looks great."

"Exactly, that's the problem!" Josh said, throwing his hands up. "Where did you even get those clothes?"

"I bought the top, and these are Charlotte's pants," Riley said sheepishly. She turned to the girls. "Maybe I should change."

"No time," Andrew said, coming over. "Party's almost here. That's a nice look you're wearing, Riley. It's been a while since I've seen you look this happy."

Josh had to agree. He hadn't seen his niece genuinely smiling in months. But here she was, wearing clothes that might attract at least six guys at once and result in both of their deaths, feeling confident and happy. Relaxed. No longer angry. "Fine," he conceded. "But I hope you're not planning to be in any pictures tonight."

"Relax, Josh, I've got our cover. It's for our psych project," Charlotte said.

"Plus, I told my mom we were working on the project," Riley added.

"And Char posted a picture of the three of us, talking about us working on the project," Jasmine finished.

"And my mom knows about tonight's party, so if she sees any pictures, she'll diffuse the Cory bomb before he blows," Riley continued.

Josh shook his head. "I'm dead."

"How about a picture?" Jasmine suggested. "For the project." She organized them into a pose, where Charlotte was in between the two boys and they were all carrying Riley, who was the dolled up test subject, and snapped a couple of photos. "This will be fun," she said, grinning.

"Can I see?" Riley asked, and once she did, she approved it to be posted. For once, she didn't care about the potential ramifications it might have on her friendships. The caption was fairly harmless too: **jas_lang:** _Hard at work on our psych proj!_

"You look hot," Josh observed, grinning at Charlotte.

"Aw, thanks," she said, grinning.

"Get a room, you two," Andrew groaned.

"Are you two dating?" Riley demanded.

"We kind of are," Charlotte said, blushing.

"Yes, we are," Josh clarified.

Riley's eyes had practically disappeared into her hairline. "Wow, that's awesome!"

"I know I have that whole weird thing with Maya, but someday isn't anytime soon," Josh said.

Riley laughed. "I don't expect you to not date anyone else while you keep your idiotic promise to her."

"You think it's idiotic?" Josh was surprised.

"I do, and I always have," Riley sighed. "You give that girl too much hope."

"Well, she's dating Lucas, so maybe she's forgotten about me by now," Josh said.

"Do you really want that?" Charlotte asked.

Josh shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Okay, people are going to show up any minute and we need to start mixing drinks," Andrew called. "Who's going to help?"

"I'll help," Jasmine volunteered, following him to the kitchen. After a quick kiss with Josh, Charlotte went after them. Josh looked at his niece. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am," she said confidently. "I've never been more ready."

* * *

Riley was very careful with her alcohol consumption throughout the night. She never had more than two drinks in an hour. Besides, it was her first time drinking and she didn't want to end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. She was halfway through her third beer and chatting with a couple of Josh's friends, Julia and Mason. Julia was a dance major and Mason was studying biomedical sciences. She couldn't help but ask them a couple of questions about university life and applying for colleges, because she was in the middle of waiting for responses from schools.

"Where did you apply?" Mason asked over the music.

"Here, Columbia, Northwestern, UMass, for psychology," she admitted. "Like niece like uncle, I guess. I've always liked the idea of working with people to solve problems." She felt slightly guilty in saying that, though, because when she had problems, she didn't like opening up to anyone. That's why she wanted to be a psychologist so badly. She wanted to help those in her position, people who felt like there was no one out for them. She was leaning towards becoming a psychotherapist, but she was open to any job in the field.

"Awesome," Julia said. "The world needs more of you guys."

It was amazing how at ease Riley felt amongst Josh's college friends. She'd had some nervous jitters at first, but she found the transition seamless, at least socially. She knew the academic transition would be enormously difficult. Thankfully, she didn't have to deal with that quite yet.

"Don't look now," Mason said. "I think there are a couple of guys who've got their eye on you."

"Seriously?" Riley sighed. "Do I need to sic my uncle on them?"

"I think you should, these guys aren't any good at all," Julia advised. "Huge players, and they've gone through almost every girl on campus. They won't care that you're underage."

"I can't believe Charlotte and Jasmine thought it'd be a good idea for me to attract guys, especially ones that are legally adults," Riley groaned.

"Maybe they just wanted you to see what the real world's like," Julia said. "Because men are pigs, especially this one." She elbowed Mason hard.

"Ow," Mason snapped. "I am not a pig."

"Really? How many girlfriends have you had? I lost count at thirteen." Riley had to laugh at that.

"Okay, okay, so I like girls, big deal," Mason defended himself.

"Give it up, Mace, you go through women like men go through condoms."

Riley couldn't help but start laughing again. "You guys are hilarious," she managed.

Mason opened his mouth to respond when he noticed one of the men move towards them. "Riley, you'd better get out of here and find Josh. One of them is coming over here now."

Riley glanced over her shoulder. Tall, dark hair, great physique, but way too old for her. No matter how much alcohol was running through her veins, she was in no mood to socialize with someone who just wanted to get in her pants. Why was she wearing such a bright colour? "Thanks, it was great talking!"

"Bye!" they both called after her as she squeezed through a bunch of people and disappeared.

Riley pushed past a startling amount of people before finding Andrew. "Where's Josh?" she shouted.

"Making out with Charlotte," he sighed.

"Someone's following me and I need your help, since Josh is so conveniently incapacitated."

Andrew snapped to attention. "Of course," he said. "I've got your back, Riles."

Sure enough, the tall brunette who'd followed Riley found her minutes later. "Back off, dude," Andrew said immediately once he approached them.

He held up his hands in defeat. "Relax, dude, I'm just here to talk to her."

"And I'm here to tell you to back off." Riley couldn't help but feel protected by Andrew, and she was extremely grateful to have found him.

"Is she yours?"

"She's off-limits," Josh said from behind him.

Tall, dark, and handsome turned around to see Josh standing there with his arms crossed. Charlotte was with him, and Riley was certain they'd been getting busy together. She couldn't help but smile. Her uncle was definitely a different person around his friends.

"You should leave," Charlotte added.

"I'm not scared of you, Matthews," he retorted. "You either, Carter," he said, turning back to Andrew.

"You're going to leave, right now," Josh said, walking past him to stand next to Riley. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Josh, please don't," Riley said quietly. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"It will be fine, as long as he leaves." Josh turned back to him. "Go."

"I'll be back," he warned, before disappearing in the crowd.

"Are you all right?" Josh asked immediately, turning to his niece.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I found Andrew before he found me," Riley explained.

"Good," Josh said, giving her a hug. "Maybe it's time you went back to your bag and changed," he said, glaring at her outfit.

Riley laughed. "I think you're right. I'm thinking long sleeves, and pants."

"I agree," Josh said, "and I'm speaking as your uncle now. Go to bed, Riley, I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll walk you back," Charlotte said, "just in case that creep tries to follow us."

"Thanks," she said gratefully. She gave Andrew and Josh hugs before following Charlotte out of Josh's dorm. Despite how the evening had ended, her first college party had been so much fun, and she couldn't wait to see what the rest of the week had in store for her.


	5. Four: Girl Meets New Flames

**Chapter outfits: www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=204854008**

* * *

 _ **FOUR: GIRL MEETS NEW FLAMES**_

Riley let Charlotte borrow her grey ankle boots for the day following the party. She had a mild hangover, but she'd been expecting worse, to be quite truthful. Also, she was amused by how irritated Charlotte and Jasmine seemed about how the one guy who had pursued her at Josh's party. They were supposed to be giving Riley a tour of the campus, but really, they were ranting about how awful the guy was.

Riley had listened, but eventually she tuned them out to study the campus itself, which was absolutely gorgeous, she thought. She wasn't sure how Jasmine was walking around in her outfit, because she seemed like she was ready to step into Soho, not NYU, but all the same she looked amazing. Riley was dressed comfortably in jeans, converse, and a cute palm tree top she'd found at a vintage store in California a couple of years ago. She hoped she looked enough like a college student to fit in.

Thankfully, Charlotte was dressed more similarly to her, and less boldly as her roommate, in a nice top and white jeans. Riley still wasn't sure how the dress code worked for university students. It seemed to range from 'I Don't Care' to 'I Care too Much'.

"Guys." Riley interrupted Charlotte and Jasmine's heated conversation about Chase Hartford. "Will you give it a rest? Nothing happened, and it's not like I'd be stupid enough to date a guy who's legally an adult, when I'm not."

"We just want to make it clear that he's really not a good guy, Riley," Jasmine said gently.

Riley laughed. "Believe me, I get it. He's a player, a tool, a dick, and an all-around nasty son a bitch. Got it." Both girls joined her in laughing for a brief moment. When the laughter had subsided, Riley continued: "Besides, I'm sure he's got better things to do than go after me. And by better things, I mean other girls."

Charlotte winked. "You catch on quick, Mini Matthews."

"Is that gonna stick?" Riley groaned.

"It already has, I think Mason started it," Jasmine said sheepishly.

"Remind me to yell at him the next time I see him," Riley sighed.

"Riley, remember when you said he had better things to do?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think you're sadly mistaken. He's coming."

Riley sighed. "Where is my uncle when I actually need him?"

"Andrew and Josh have a class right now, and technically I do as well, but I think I can afford to skip one to give you a campus tour," Charlotte said. "We'll take care of him."

"Have either of you slept with him?" Riley asked curiously. "Maybe he's here for one of you."

"He tried, I might've hit him where the sun don't shine and hit him in the soft spot on the back of his neck to get him to pass out," Jasmine admitted, smirking. "He's still scared of me."

"He should be," Riley said seriously. "Remind me never to piss you off, Jas."

"He's here," Charlotte hissed.

Chase Hartford stopped a mere foot away from all three girls, although his gaze rested firmly on Riley, who raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Ladies," he said, in a deep, and admittedly sexy voice that almost made Riley go weak in the knees. Maybe this was why most girls couldn't resist. "Jasmine Lang. Charlotte Oliviera. Who's your friend?"

"You really don't take hints very well, do you," Jasmine said, taking a small step forward and purposely in front of Riley. "She's off-limits, Hartford, so why don't you give it up while you can still have fun with other girls?"

"Your name, because I only know you as Mini Matthews," he said, not taking his dark blue eyes off Riley, "and I don't think you want me thinking of you any other way."

"I am going to kill Mason," Riley muttered.

"Grow up," Charlotte said, annoyed, "and leave us alone."

"Your name," Chase repeated.

"Riley," Riley said, her arms crossed and her gaze steady. She hadn't felt this way with another guy since Lucas, and that hadn't been for many years now. "Are you satisfied? Because this is kind of sad, you chasing after someone who's clearly not interested."

"On the contrary, Riley Matthews," Chase said, smirking. "I think you're intrigued."

"And I think you're delusional," Riley replied. "Anything else?"

Charlotte gave Jasmine a high-five.

"Not now. I'll see you around, Mini," Chase said, grinning at her before turning around and sauntering off.

They stared after him, and Jasmine turned to Riley, concerned. "I think you might need to be more careful, Riley. He's not someone you want to mess around with."

Riley pursed her lips. "I don't think you have to worry about me. There is no part of me that even wants to get to know him."

* * *

Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Izzy sat around the campfire wordlessly. The only sound was of the fire crackling. It was usually around this time of day where Riley would entertain them with a couple of stories or trip over a log, giving them something to talk about. But she wasn't there.

"Does anyone else think that Riley already knew she wasn't coming on the trip when I went to see her?" Maya asked quietly.

Silence.

"I can't imagine why Riley wouldn't want to come, she loves it here," Lucas said.

"I can," Maya said, glaring at Farkle. "You come onto her way too strongly, you need to tone it down."

"I haven't been at all!" Farkle said angrily. "I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that! I think this is your fault! Riley's been upset ever since you and Lucas started dating, so maybe you should start looking at the way you've been treating her since then!"

"Yeah, right," Maya scoffed. "If she's been upset for two and a half years, why hasn't she said anything?"

"Because she didn't want to ruin your guys' relationship," Zay said. "She said so herself."

Maya's anger faded instantly. "What? When?" she asked, sounding upset.

"She mentioned it a couple of months ago? I'm not really sure," Zay admitted. "But I think the problem is us as friends, not because Farkle likes her."

"She and Uncle Dreamboat are in this girl's picture," Izzy announced. She'd been scrolling through her explore feed on Instagram. "They look like they're having fun."

"Let me see," Maya said, and then they were all looking at the picture. Maya recognized the girl and boy in the picture - they were the people she'd met at Josh's NYU party many years ago. And the girl who'd posted the picture was the other girl at that party. She felt a little jealous that Riley was spending so much time with them.

"They're just working on their project," Lucas observed from the caption underneath the photo.

But Farkle was more focused on Riley, as usual. "Do you guys see her, though? And the difference between her in that photo and her when she's around us?" When no one answered, and they all looked at him, he sighed. "When was the last time she's ever smiled like that?"

Silence settled amongst the five once more as they each took a closer look at Riley in the picture. It wasn't great quality, but it was obvious that she was extremely happy. Farkle took out his own phone and called her, standing up and walking away from the campfire. On the off-chance that Riley picked up, he didn't want everyone bombarding her with questions.

"Hello?" Riley asked uncertainly. "Farkle, what's wrong?"

"Why are you really at NYU, Riley?" he asked quietly. "You might be working on a project, but I know there has to be another reason."

Riley didn't speak for so long that Farkle wondered if she'd hung up. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I might like you, but I know you better than any one of our friends, especially now that Maya's dating Lucas," Farkle said. "I know you, Riley. I know the difference between the smiles you fake around us and the genuine happiness of your smile in a photo."

Riley let out a breath. "You saw Jasmine's photo."

"Smackle found it." Farkle was pacing now. "Riley, what's going on?"

"I can't, Farkle, please don't make me tell this to you."

"Did we do something wrong?" Farkle couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Did _I_ hurt you?" His voice wavered ever so slightly.

A sigh.

"Riley," Farkle pleaded.

"Farkle, I really can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, but because I know you'll go and tell everyone."

"You know I wouldn't, if it was so important to you," Farkle insisted.

Riley laughed bitterly. "Really? What about New Year's?"

He didn't know what to say, but she was right. If it meant saving everyone's friendship, he would tell the others. "I'm sorry if any of us, especially me, hurt you, Riley." He smiled sadly at the nearest tree. "I'm just glad you're happy now."

"I'm glad I'm happy too." There were voices on her end of the line, and Riley said, "I have to go. I will tell you all eventually. I just need this week, Farkle."

"I understand," he said, and he did. Riley was important to him, and he wouldn't tell their friends anything if it meant keeping their own relationship alive. "Stay safe, Riles."

"Have fun," she said before hanging up. Farkle left the small area of trees he'd wandered off too and went straight back into the cottage to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. He ignored the calls of the others, asking him where he'd gone.

"Mr. Matthews?" he asked, finding all the adults at the fireplace.

"What's the matter, Farkle?" Cory asked him, concerned.

"Did we do something to hurt Riley?" he asked bluntly.

An uncomfortable silence spread quickly, as Shawn and Katy looked at Cory eagerly. If either one of Riley's parents knew the truth behind her absence, neither had said anything. "Farkle, you have to understand, as a parent, it's my job to protect her. It's our job," he said, looking at his wife. "And if my daughter needs something, anything, we're going to make sure she can get it."

"Did we hurt her?" he asked quietly, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"We can't answer that," Topanga said gently. "We really don't know what's going on. If Riley didn't tell you anything, it's because that's the way she needs it to be for the time being."

"That's not really fair to the people who care about her," Farkle said, taking a seat.

"Normally, I would agree," Cory said. "However, I believe Riley's questioning exactly how much you do care right now."

"What?" Farkle asked, confused.

Riley's parents exchanged a glance, almost as if to ask each other how to get Farkle to understand without giving too much away. "This is what she wants, Farkle," Cory said finally, looking at the teenager. "And it's best if we just let her do what she wants, for once."

"So we did hurt her. That's why she's not here." Farkle was more upset with himself than at Riley.

"We aren't saying that," Topanga corrected.

"Maya hurt her, Lucas hurt her," Farkle clarified. "They were too involved with each other to realize their own friendships with her were falling apart, and the rest of us were too blind to see her hurting."

"You're a very smart person, Farkle Minkus," Cory admitted. "You're very observant. But are you sure she's not just helping out Josh with his project?"

"She is, and she isn't. This isn't just her being helpful, this is her way of taking a vacation from us," Farkle said quietly, staring at the wood panels that made up the floor. "She needs a break."

Topanga opened her mouth to say something else when the door opened and the rest of the teenagers came in. "What's going on?" Maya demanded. "Why is your daughter with my someday?"

"Excuse me?" All the adults said, and Lucas threw his hands up in the air and walked off.

"Maya, if you don't tone your voice down right now there will be repercussions," Cory said tightly. "She's his niece and she's helping him out. You don't own him."

"He's never asked for her help before," Maya said.

"Actually, Riley's helped him out with multiple projects in the last year, because she wants to study what he's studying in university," Shawn said, surprising them all. "What?" he asked, looking at Cory's surprised facial expression. "Josh and I talk a lot. Anyways, Riley goes over a lot to look at what he's studying, and kind of get a grasp for what the course load is like."

"No, Riley would've mentioned wanting to study psychology," Maya scoffed.

"She has," Zay said, raising an eyebrow. "Multiple times. She applied to almost six schools for their psychology programs last fall."

Topanga looked at Cory. "Maybe Riley wasn't so wrong after all," she murmured so no one else could hear.

"Maybe her staying behind will help everyone," Cory replied, just as softly. "We'll see how this plays out." To the room, he raised his voice. "Everyone stop arguing and go to bed. I think it'd be beneficial for everyone to call it a night."

"Go to bed," Katy ordered, and the still-arguing teens continued all the way up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot, she looked at Riley's parents. "I'm really sorry if Maya's behaviour lately has hurt Riley."

"You don't have to be sorry, Katy, it's not your fault. Maya has to know that just because a boyfriend might be more interesting, a best friend is for life," Cory said. "But unfortunately, this has been happening for so long, I think Riley's a little fed up."

"So you're saying we might not be able to fix this," Shawn said.

"I'm saying the only way to even come close to fixing things is for the girls to figure things out themselves. Sometimes, friends just outgrow each other," Topanga admitted. "The effort has to come from Maya's end, however, because Riley's done trying to get through to her. She told me so herself."

"Should we say something?" Katy asked.

"Let the girls figure this out," Shawn told her. "It won't do any good if we step in."

The fire slowly faded to its last embers before going out completely.

* * *

 **So I guess the gang kind of knows what's going on now, even though Corpanga hasn't said anything. Do you think Maya will realize what's really going on and try to make things right?**

 **And what do you guys think will happen with Chase?**

 **Drop me a review and let me know!**

 **Lauren.**


	6. Five: Girl Meets the Kicks and Knicks

**(FYI - 'the kicks' = a thrill of pleasurable, often reckless, excitement.) Just in case you were wondering what it meant in relation to this chapter.**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=205016992**

* * *

 ** _FIVE: GIRL MEETS THE KICKS AND KNICKS_**

Riley wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Chase Hartford. On one hand, he made her heart race, her knees weak, and her palms sweat, but he was also an adult when she wasn't legal, and he was a world-class womanizer. She was being told by everyone to stay away, and as hard as she tried, Chase seemed to be lurking around every corner. So when she left Josh's dorm to get ice, he was there by the ice machine, smirking at her. "Are you stalking me?" she asked, stopping in her tracks, crossing her arms, and cocking a hip. "Because it really isn't attractive, you know."

"You know, Mini, I really enjoy our little banters," Chase commented.

That was another thing, the nickname. She'd thoroughly told off Mason for the nickname, and it'd mostly died down by now, but Chase had taken a specific liking to using it and it bothered her. "I have a name, you know."

"I do know, Mini, but I like my name for you much better." Chase took a couple of steps towards her, but Riley pushed past him. If she stayed any longer, they were going to send a search party to make sure she hadn't been kidnapped. "I know why you're not interested, Mini."

"Because you're a chauvinistic pig?" Riley asked, smirking as she filled the ice bucket.

"Because I'm twenty, and you're seventeen. But it's just three years, Mini."

"You're right, three years isn't really any huge age gap, but there's just a small problem called you are an adult and I'm not, and also that I'm really not interested." Riley started walking back to Josh's dorm, and to her annoyance, Chase followed her. "Why are you still following me?"

"Riley." The use of her true name stopped her in her tracks. She turned around, against her will. "I'm not really the guy everyone thinks I am."

Riley sighed. "That's an excellent phrase to use for someone who doesn't want to admit their reputation doesn't hold some truth to it."

"I'll admit that I used to sleep with a lot of girls in my first year. I guess that's where I got my reputation for being a player. But I'm not like that anymore."

"I don't even really know you, so how could I possibly know if you're telling me the truth?" Riley asked.

"You could at least give me a chance, Riley."

She shook her head. "I'm not that utterly trusting anymore, Chase Hartford. I hope I'll never see you after this week." Armed with her filled ice bucket, Riley turned and strode off down the hall, leaving Chase standing where he was.

"I'll kill him," Josh growled when Riley had returned and told them why she'd been held up getting ice.

"Please do, it'll save everyone some pain and suffering," Charlotte deadpanned. "On the other hand, I'd really rather not visit my boyfriend in jail."

Everyone laughed.

Josh looked seriously at his niece. "Riley, are you sure he didn't do anything?"

Riley shook her head. "It was almost like he was trying to convince me he wasn't the monster everyone thinks he is."

Jasmine and Charlotte exchanged confused glances. "Really? Usually he's trying to convince girls the rumors are true, and that he's some like ultra Greek sex god, and he can show them things no one else has," Charlotte said.

"And how do you know this?" Andrew asked warily.

She flushed. "It's not like I haven't been attempted to be swayed."

"He's the big man on campus, and he acts like it too," Jasmine told Riley. "He usually doesn't try to convince girls that he's a saint."

Riley shrugged. "He said that he sleeps with a lot of girls and that's where his reputation arose, but that he's not like that anymore. It was really weird." She looked at Josh and laughed. "And he used the same three years excuse you used with Maya!"

"He did what?" Josh demanded, and everyone else started to laugh. "But that's completely different! He's an actual adult!"

"I'm not saying it's wrong, I'm just saying that's what it reminded me of," Riley told her uncle with a grin. "But actually, he used it like Maya did. That three years isn't that big of a difference. I was more like you in that situation, saying that there was no way it was gonna happen because he's an actual adult."

"Actually," Andrew interrupted, "I took a criminal law course a couple of semesters ago. It's perfectly legal for two people between the ages of 17 and 20 to have a sexual relationship, in the state of New York. Once the age exceeds 21 and the minor is under 17, it becomes third-degree rape."

"Are you trying to push them to get together?" Josh demanded, and Andrew shrugged. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't be illegal, that maybe Hartford has a point," he explained. "And it's not like Riley would be stupid enough to have sex with him. Maybe he actually wants a real relationship out of this."

"So you're saying as long as we don't actually have sex it's legal?" Riley asked.

"Even if you have sex it's legal," Andrew said, leaning back. "But don't, because Josh will kill me." Everyone laughed.

Riley couldn't deny she did feel something for Chase, but she wasn't ready to give up everything she stood for and throw herself at some guy who was probably going to break her heart in the end. "What are we doing tonight? Something that doesn't involve me running into Chase, preferably."

"We could go grab drinks, but you're underage," Jasmine mused. "Technically, your uncle is too, but no one IDs him. They'd definitely ID you, because as tall as you are, you don't look 21."

"I could just order a soda," Riley said, shrugging.

"Or," Andrew said, typing something hurriedly on his phone. "How about we see the Knicks game? It starts in two hours."

"Seriously?" Riley shouted, startling everyone.

Josh began to laugh. "Riley is kind of big on the Knicks."

"I wish I'd brought my jersey," she sighed mournfully. "How could we get tickets though?"

"My brother's friend has a box, so I could probably get five tickets," Andrew said. "He's asking me if I know anyone who would want to go."

Jasmine glanced at Riley, who was practically jumping out of her spot on the couch, and laughed. "I think Riley will marry you if we go."

"Then let's do it," Charlotte said, and Riley almost fell out of her seat. She hadn't seen the Knicks play live in months.

"But please don't marry Andrew," Josh told Riley as they got ready to leave.

"He'd be better than Chase, though," Riley said with a grin.

"Why did I agree to this?" he groaned, but gave her a hug all the same.

"You're the best uncle ever."

"I think Eric would be offended."

"Then it'll be our little secret," Riley said, her eyes sparkling. "Do you think we have time to run home and grab my JR Smith jersey?"

* * *

The seats Andrew had managed to get were, Josh had to admit, the best seats he'd ever sat in. "I thought your friend had a box," Josh said to Andrew as they sat down with hot dogs and popcorn.

"He also had these," Andrew said, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. "Besides, Riley's happy." He pointed further back where Riley was hyperventilating near centre court, and being tugged to her seat by the girls. "And that's what this week is about, right?"

"Yeah, but I meant mostly on my part. You didn't have to do this." Josh felt slightly guilty. "How much were these seats? I'll pay you back for Riley's."

"They were a gift, dude, stop acting like this." Andrew sat down. "This is once in a lifetime."

Riley bounded over, sheer joy written across her face. "I LOVE YOU!" she cried, giving Andrew a hug that almost knocked his popcorn over.

He laughed. "You're welcome, Riley."

"These are awesome!" She sat down next to Josh. "How did you even get these?"

"I know a couple of guys," Andrew admitted.

"That's awesome." Riley stared at the vast expanse that was Madison Square Garden. "I've never sat courtside before."

"We should take a picture," Jasmine suggested. "Your friends will be so jealous."

"Well, maybe just Lucas," Riley said. "He loves sports. Although I guess Maya will be jealous that I'm spending time with Josh. Which is stupid, because he's my uncle." Riley took the picture and didn't even hesitate to post it on Instagram, tagging everyone and adding the caption: **rileymatthews:** _Court side at the Knicks!? S/O to the coolest guy ever carterandrew_

"What happened to not posting anything?" Charlotte teased.

"It's not like we're partying, and it's just you four, so my dad won't freak out, and I want to get a little rise out of my friends. They kind of deserve it, to be honest," Riley admitted.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "That's not the Riley Matthews I grew up with."

"You're right, Josh, it's not." Riley put her phone away and leaned back, staring up into the rafters of MSG. "But she's here to stay."

* * *

"TOPANGA!" Cory screamed at the top of his lungs. "TOPANGA!"

Everyone came running into the main room of their cottage. "What is it?" Topanga demanded. "Are you hurt?"

He pointed vigorously at the television screen. "Our daughter is at the Knicks game!"

"What?" Topanga gasped. Everyone scrambled forward for a view of the TV. Sure enough, there was Riley, sitting next to Josh and talking to the girl next to her.

"Those are court seats!" Lucas said incredulously. "How did they get those?"

"According to Riley's Instagram," Zay interrupted, "from the guy sitting next to Josh."

"They're roommates at NYU," Maya said. "That's Andrew." She stared at Riley, who looked different. It might've been the television angle or colour, but there was something about Riley that was different.

"She's happy," Farkle said quietly from beside her. Maya turned to him in shock, not realizing she'd spoken aloud. "She's happier there. She'd have been miserable here."

Maya looked back at the television, and then found the picture Riley had posted about an hour ago on her Instagram feed. She'd probably scrolled right over it, not realizing it was Riley or Josh in the photo. She felt guilty. How was she going to make it up to her?

Was Farkle right? Was she too busy with Lucas that she'd pushed Riley away in the process? How could she have prioritized him over her? She hadn't been a friend to Riley at all, let alone a best friend. She turned and walked away from the group, most of whom had settled down to watch the Knicks game. Lucas followed her, and she turned around. "Lucas, I'm just going out. I need some time alone to think."

"It's not safe out there," Lucas said.

Maya rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Ranger Rick. Go watch the Knicks." Without waiting for a response, Maya left the cottage and headed down to the surf. She kicked at the water for a bit as she thought about what she could do to make things right. "Riley has to come home eventually," Maya said quietly. "And I'll talk to her the moment she gets back."

* * *

Chase Hartford was waiting for Riley outside Charlotte and Jasmine's dorm room when the three of them returned. "Oh for the love of fucking god," Riley muttered, surprising even herself with her use of profanity.

"Do you need us to handle him?" Charlotte asked softly.

"I'll take care of it, besides, it'll just make things more difficult. Go inside, and if I knock twice then I'll need you. Three knocks means I'm coming in." Both girls nodded and went inside. Riley approached Chase apprehensively. "Are you here to try and win me over again?"

"Mini," he started. "Riley," he corrected. "I meant what I said earlier this afternoon."

"Why did you say it? When you approach girls, you give them the truth, that you're a player, and that you'll probably play them too." Riley crossed her arms. "Why am I different?"

"Because you are," Chase answered. He looked at her steadily, willing her to see that he wasn't lying to her. "You're right to turn me away, based on what your friends think. I'm not a nice guy all the time, Riley."

"So what, you want a nice girl to balance you out?" Riley asked.

"I'm thinking maybe you need a not-so nice guy to balance _you_ out," Chase corrected. Riley hesitated. When she did, Chase continued. "I know why you're here, Mini, you're sick of your home life and you needed change. What could be more of a drastic change than a new relationship?"

"What if I don't want a relationship?" Riley asked, although every part of her body was screaming that she did.

"A relationship doesn't necessarily mean a boyfriend," Chase said, amused.

"You, Chase Hartford, the biggest player on NYU campus, want a friend?" Riley asked incredulously. She hadn't been at NYU for very long, but she knew that guys like Chase didn't just want to be friends with girls. Friends with benefits, maybe.

"I told you, Mini," Chase said, sliding his hands into his jean pockets. "I want something new, just like you. If that's a friend, so be it, if it's a nice girl, that's fine too. We can find something new together. If you want."

He was giving her an out, because she gave him a chance. She gave him the opportunity to let his motives be heard. "I just don't want to get hurt. I've been hurt too many times lately."

"I can't promise that I won't, and I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep, Mini. But I can promise that I'll try, Mini."

Riley shook her head. Why did that nickname, the one she hated, make her knees weak, her heart pound, her palms sweat? "That's not good enough."

"It's gonna have to be, Mini," Chase said, taking a step closer to her. "Because as much as I can't promise I won't, I don't want to ever hurt you. You can't tell me you don't feel it too." He reached down and took her hand, and Riley inhaled sharply. But she didn't pull away. She focused on the warm heat of his hand, his touch gentle and caring. There was no animosity, no motive in the touch. She bit her lip as she curled her fingers into his hand, watching as they did, before looking back up into his blue eyes.

She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him. But she took her hand out of his and backed away, knocking three times on the door. "I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see," was all Riley said as Charlotte opened the door and she walked in, slamming it shut quickly. She couldn't see the smile that Chase wore as he turned and headed off for his own dorm.

It matched hers.

* * *

 **So...thoughts? Does anyone ship Chiley yet?**

 **I wanted to clear up the whole age gap situation between Riley and Chase because in the event they do begin a relationship (and no, it won't become sexual I promise) I don't want you guys to freak out.**

 **Riley's going to have to come home from NYU soon...in like two chapters...so what do you think is gonna go down between the Clique Six when she does?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	7. Six: Girl Meets It's Official

**You guys! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story so much! I find it hilarious (in a good way) that a lot of you ship Riley with Andrew (there are some of you that ship Chiley too!), which is awesome because I didn't even originally plan them as a ship. But now that you've all put that idea into my head... Well, let's just say that I'll consider it! Because a writer is nothing without her readers, and I love to take your suggestions into account when planning.**

 **So, comment which you ship more! (And if you can help me come up with a ship name for Riley and Andrew, that'd be great. Randrew and Ailey are not the smoothest ones...LOL.)**

 **On with the show!**

 **Lauren.**

* * *

 _ **SIX: GIRL MEETS IT'S OFFICIAL**_

Riley was dreading going home. She was looking forward to seeing her parents, but she knew her first interaction with her friends was going to be rough. Maya would yell, Farkle would demand to know why she'd lied, and Lucas would probably do something so Texas-Lucas that she couldn't even imagine the possibilities. Thankfully, she still had two days left with Josh.

Two whole days of freedom.

For the most part, Riley had really enjoyed the week. From the Knicks game to her first college party, her entire stay at NYU had been nothing but fun.

Except for Chase.

She really had to admit, he was extremely persistent. She was honestly extremely flattered that someone had taken such an interest in her, and not like Farkle's interest in her, either. But did he have to be twenty years old?

A part of her really wanted to just say 'fuck it' and be with him. But the other part of her wondered what everyone would think if she just ran off with a college boy. Her friends and family would think she'd lost it. And she'd lose all credibility and friendship she'd worked so hard to establish this week.

Why didn't he understand that the timing just wasn't right? _Because he's a college boy who has no sense of time, he lives in the now,_ Riley thought to herself. _He doesn't understand or see the consequences of there being an 'us'._

"Hey, Riley, are you all right?" Charlotte asked, walking up to the bay window and taking a seat.

"Not really," Riley admitted. "It's about Chase."

"What has he done this time?" Charlotte demanded.

Riley shook her head. "Nothing. He's just...I've been thinking a lot about him lately."

"Oh," Charlotte said, nodding. "Do you feel something?"

"I just think, after everything I've been told about him, that it's stupid to feel the way I do about him," Riley admitted. "But there's just something about the way he looks at me, the way my heart pounds and I forget what I'm going to say, and the incredible feeling that flows through me when he holds my hand-"

"Hold on," Charlotte interrupted. "He held your hand?"

"Please don't tell Josh," Riley said immediately. "Just for a minute, but in that minute, the world fell away and it was just the two of us. And I really wanted to kiss him."

"But instead, you knocked on the door," Charlotte finished.

Riley nodded. "In spite of what I felt, there was still something in the back of my head telling me to stop. But I can't lie to myself. I want more, and so does he. The problem is the age difference, and his reputation. And what everyone else is going to think. What my dad would do if he found out I was with someone like him."

"Well, Andrew did say it's technically legal," Charlotte said, making a face. "Look, Riley, this week was supposed to help you rediscover who you are. Are you, now, the kind of girl who does whatever she wants because she knows it'll make her happy? Or are you still tied back to the friends who are holding you back?"

"Are you telling me, cryptically, that I should date him?" Riley asked suspiciously.

Charlotte laughed. "I'm telling you to follow your heart and do what you want. Who cares what anyone else thinks if you're happy? Whatever issues I might have with Chase, well, he obviously seems to like you too."

"He told me that although he couldn't promise that he wouldn't, he didn't want to hurt me," Riley revealed.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he's telling the truth."

 _I want something new, just like you... We can find something new together. If you want._

Riley tried to shake the confusion away. "I think things just got a lot more complicated, and I think I need to talk to Josh before I do anything."

"You're gonna tell him you want to date Chase?" Charlotte asked, grinning. "Bold, Riley. Very bold."

"He's the only one that I care about having a problem with this," Riley sighed. "So it's probably best I don't keep this from him."

Charlotte gave her a hug. "You're a smart girl, Riley Matthews. Never forget that."

* * *

Josh was typing up the last of their project results when there was a knock at the door. Figuring it was Riley or Charlotte, he stood up and opened the door. His smile fell. "What are you doing here?" he asked carefully.

Chase shifted from foot to foot. "I wanted to talk to you. About Riley."

"If you're here to convince me that I should let you try and go after her, you're sadly mistaken," Josh said, crossing his arms.

"I really like her, but she and everyone else is right. She's too young right now. You have to tell her I'm not interested."

Josh's eyes popped open, as that had been the last thing he'd expected to hear. "She wouldn't believe me," Josh said, trying to hide her shock. "She'd think I was lying to protect her. You'll have to tell her that yourself."

"I'm not going to lie to her," Chase said. "I promised that I'd make a conscious effort not to hurt her."

"And you think making me lie to her won't hurt her?" Josh asked, confused. "Why are you so interested, anyways?"

Chase shrugged. "She's different."

Josh shook his head. "You say that about most girls you sleep with. What about Riley, in particular?"

Chase smiled. "She has a great smile, and a nice laugh. I love the way she fits seamlessly into the college scene. She's extremely mature for her age. And I love the conversations we have, our banter. She's got attitude and confidence, and that's really attractive to me. Not to mention that she's absolutely gorgeous, too," he added with a wink.

Josh glared at him. "That's my niece you're hitting on." But he knew exactly how Chase felt, because it was exactly what had attracted Josh to Maya in the first place. Now, though, he wasn't so sure how he felt about his niece's best friend. "I can't know how Riley feels, although I'm sure you have some inkling. I'll talk to her, but I can't lie to her. If you don't want to go through with this, you'll have to tell her yourself."

"Tell me what?" Riley asked from behind Chase.

Both boys turned to face her in shock. "Uh," Josh said awkwardly. Chase ran a hand through his hair.

"Never mind, I've been eavesdropping for a good minute now," Riley said. "Josh, can I have a minute alone with you?" She looked at Chase. "Wait out here, I have to talk to you after."

Both nodded, and Josh closed the door once Riley had stepped inside. "I like Chase, and if he likes me, I want to go out with him," Riley said immediately.

"Excuse me?" Josh asked nervously.

"I really like him, Josh, and this isn't some silly schoolgirl crush. There's just something about him. I've already tried to figure things out with Charlotte, and she said that I should do what I want no matter what anyone else thinks." Josh made a mental note to discuss this with his girlfriend. "And all I've ever wanted, Josh, is for someone to understand me and my problems, and want to be there for me. I don't care if he hurts me in the end. I'll end up stronger because of it."

"Then why are you telling me?" Josh asked.

"Because you're my uncle, and you know him better than anyone else. If you have a problem with this, I won't date him, and I swear on my life." Riley's brown eyes were serious, but Josh could tell how much his niece liked Chase just from how her eyes lit up every time she spoke about him.

"Riley, I'm not your father. I know Cory is going to have so many issues with this, but your uncle is supposed to advise, not control." Josh made sure Riley was paying attention. "You know what kind of guy he is, and I'm going to trust that you're smart enough to know when to stop. That it's likely you'll end up hurt. And if you're still one hundred percent sure about this, then there's nothing I can do to stop you."

"So you're giving me your blessing?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Just as long as you do it right. No sex," Josh added. "And I don't want to hear any details. As long as you're happy, I'll assume everything's fine. But the moment something goes wrong, you have to promise you'll tell me. No hiding."

"I promise," Riley said, and she meant it. She was done keeping secrets from everyone. Well, she'd probably have to hide this from her parents for a bit, until she turned eighteen. Having a late birthday sucked. She gave Josh a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Be careful," was all he said. He kissed her forehead and watched her leave. Then he realized exactly what had just happened. "What did I just do?" he groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

* * *

Chase wasn't so sure why he was so nervous about Josh's conversation with Riley. Maybe because there was no chance Josh would ever let Riley go out with him. But they'd only been in there about five minutes when the door opened again and Riley came back out. "You said you'd only be a minute," Chase teased.

"Yeah, well, my uncle took some convincing," Riley said, shrugging. "You said a couple of days ago that, if I wanted, we could find something new together."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I did." He wasn't expecting her to be so candid with this.

"Look, I know you know this, but I really don't want to get hurt. And I know that's going to happen if I'm with you." Riley's gaze was serious, thoughtful, yet eager. She wanted this as much as he did, he hoped.

"Come on, Mini," he said, reaching down to take her hand. "Let's go grab a coffee."

* * *

Andrew was pacing back and forth in the dorm. "You told Riley it was all right if she went out with Chase Hartford?" he shouted.

Josh threw his hands up. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

"You wanted her to be happy," Charlotte said. "Besides, Riley is old enough to make her own decisions."

"You are the reason she came to ask Josh for his blessing in the first place!" Andrew groaned. "Am I the only one who sees how catastrophic this will be? And we'll have to pick up the pieces again!"

"We don't know that he'll hurt her," Jasmine said uncertainly.

"He does seem to have changed," Charlotte agreed.

"Yeah," Josh admitted. "He asked me to tell Riley that he didn't like her so that he wouldn't hurt her. Counter-intuitive, since telling Riley that a guy she likes didn't like her back would also hurt her."

Andrew shook his head. "You'd all better be right about this."

"I trust Riley," Josh heard himself say. "And we did lay out some ground rules before she left."

"I hope for her sake that she knows what she's getting herself into," Andrew sighed. "Because it's going to get ugly if she doesn't."

* * *

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **XOXO, Lauren.**


	8. Seven: Girl Meets Something New

**You guys are the best, I love you all! I'm glad you all love the story and that I've managed to pull off Andrew and Riley off as a couple without even meaning to? You guys are so perceptive, more than me at least.**

 **I want to ask you a question, then. Do any of you have a problem with Chase and Riley? Whether it be age, or high school vs. university? Because if you do, please private message me so that I can make sure the story doesn't go in a direction you're visibly uncomfortable with. I do really want to try and make this an enjoyable read for everyone.**

 **I'm not sure where I want to take this story in terms of ship. It's mostly following Riley's journey of growth, so the only relationships she will decide to keep are the ones she feels that won't take away from finding herself. Which probably doesn't bode so well for the Clique Six.**

 **Also, I'll definitely get into Farkle's feelings for Riley a little more, because I know I haven't really touched upon them much. I'll dive more into their complicated relationship when everyone returns from their "vacations".**

 **Thank you all for being such passionate and involved readers! It means the world to me, it really does.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=205181156**

* * *

 _ **SEVEN: GIRL MEETS SOMETHING NEW**_

Riley's afternoon spent with Chase was probably her favourite part of her week at NYU, and that was including the Knicks game. They spent the entire time talking, and she was impressed with how candid and caring he was. She ranted about her friends for a solid fifteen minutes, and he offered up some advice from his own experience. In one afternoon, she'd learned more about Chase Hartford than anyone else.

"I'm an only child," Chase revealed. "My parents are only children, too. I didn't have any cousins or aunts or uncles, and my grandparents, all of them, had passed away before I was born. I was very isolated, and not at all like I am now. The charisma that I have today is a result of trying so hard to get and keep people's attention, something I never really had as a kid."

Riley listened, enamored with Chase's tales of his past. She really got a feel for what kind of person Chase was at heart. A genuine, stand-up guy who desperately craved attention because he never got enough of it growing up. "I've never really talked about my personal life to anyone," Chase admitted. "I've never had anyone to talk to. My parents weren't exactly the loving type. It was all they could to keep food on the table. I had to work my ass off to get my full scholarship, so that they wouldn't have to find a way to help fund more of my education."

"So you're actually not like everyone says, but your reputation is really your own fault," Riley said, leaning back. "Why am I the first person you've let in? I know it's not easy, believe me, but surely you have closer friends."

"You just seemed like someone who wouldn't judge me based on my reputation," Chase said, shrugging. "And you haven't."

Conversation just seemed to flow naturally between the two of them. Riley didn't have to fake or hide anything, and neither did he. Conversation was the most important part of any relationship, and she was glad she was getting to know the _real_ Chase Hartford.

"So what brought on your identity change?" Riley asked curiously.

"What brought on yours?" Chase challenged. "I was sick of everyone thinking I was a man-whore."

"I was sick of being the innocent one," Riley admitted. "I guess we have more in common than I'd previously thought."

"We're both looking for something new," Chase repeated. "Who better to help you find it than someone else who wants it just as much?"

Riley couldn't help but smile. She just felt so at ease around him. She'd gotten over her nervous jitters a long time ago. Now that she'd gotten to know him, he wasn't as intimidating as she'd first thought.

"Did you want to go anywhere else?" Chase asked.

Riley thought about it. "Probably just back to Josh's dorm, I have a feeling he's regretting letting me do this."

Chase laughed. "The funny thing is, I don't want to let you go just yet."

Riley smiled. "I don't want to leave yet either."

"Then come on," Chase said, standing up. "Let's go have some fun." He held out his hand and she took it, following him out of the coffee shop they were in.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked as they weaved in and around people on the sidewalks.

"Anywhere," Chase said with a grin. "What's more fun than getting lost in a city?"

"You do that too?" Riley asked, shocked. "I love all the small places in New York. Small places hide the biggest treasures. That's what my mom's mom used to say, and I think it's totally true."

"Well, I really don't want to follow you around and hold your shopping bags, but if you want to do that we can," Chase sighed.

Riley laughed. "Don't worry, I won't subject you to that torture just yet." Her eyes fell on a tattoo parlour across the street. "How much shit do you think I'd get in if I got one?" she asked, jerking her head towards the store.

Chase followed her gaze and let out a whistle. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted change. But are you sure, Mini?"

Riley had really grown to love the way his nickname for her left his lips, and the way it made her feel. "Well, I'm not sure about anything at this point. But I want to do something outrageous."

"As much as I love your wildside, Mini, I'm gonna have to stop you, because you'll probably get something you'll regret," Chase said. "Hepatitis, or a really awful tattoo. Let's keep walking, all right?"

"Fine," Riley said, pouting. "I need a drink," she muttered.

"An actual drink or just water?" Chase asked. "Because you'll get carded at any bar."

"When did you turn into such a party-pooper?" Riley whined.

"Did you only agree to go out with me because you've heard the stories?" Chase asked. "Because I'm trying to shake that side of me, remember?"

"Sorry," Riley said quietly. "But maybe this isn't right. I'm trying to shake the goody-two shoes act, and you're trying to shake the 'fuck anything within two metres' act."

"I wouldn't say within two metres," Chase said quickly. "Maybe five."

Riley shoved him playfully. "You're a pig."

"And yet, you were willing to date me," Chase said, winking at her.

"What can I say, I guess I like bad boys after all," Riley said. "But we're not officially dating until I turn eighteen, remember?"

"It'll be the longest ten months of my life, but yeah, I remember. Just friends, for now." Chase looked so devastated that Riley almost wanted to kiss him just to make him feel better.

"It'll fly by," Riley told him. "Just you wait."

"Let's go back to my dorm," Chase said. "We can watch a movie or something, how about that?"

Riley smiled. "That actually sounds perfect."

* * *

The farthest cottage on Cape Cod was deadly silent on the last day of the Matthews' vacation. Riley's absence had caused so many unforeseen problems that none of the teenagers were speaking to each other anymore. Farkle was angry at Maya for treating Riley poorly, Lucas was upset because Maya was ignoring him, and Maya was furious that she'd let Lucas get in the way of her friendship with Riley. Zay and Izzy were avoiding everyone, for fear of setting one of them off on someone else.

The adults had all noticed, of course, but hadn't stepped in yet. "It's up to them to figure things out," Cory had told the others.

They had one final day before they were due to head back to New York, but no one felt much like having fun.

"Come on," Shawn sighed when they had been at breakfast for ten minutes but no one had spoken more than a 'good morning'. "It's your last day here! And the last time you'll ever come here. You should enjoy it." He looked directly at Maya, who was staring at her mashed potatoes intently. "Try not to think about what's happening until you get back to New York."

"How can we not think about it?" Lucas burst out.

"Because you can't let this ruin today," Topanga said firmly. "So you're all going to go outside and have fun today, and that's an order."

But once breakfast had finished and the teenagers left, the concerned adults exchanged worried looks. It had been years since there had been such tension between any two of the such close-knit group of friends. But this seemed to weigh more on the kids than anything, and it didn't seem to be getting any better. Cory hoped that upon their return, Riley would be able to explain why she didn't come with them to the Cape and they could figure things out.

Topanga's cell phone beeped with a message. "Oh dear," she sighed. "It's from Riley. She's asking if we can bolt the bay window shut."

"She's what?" Katy asked, shocked.

"I just asked her why," Topanga said. The response came back immediately. "She says it's because she's made a lot of progress this week and she doesn't want to regress, and she thinks leaving the bay window open will just bring back all the problems she worked so hard to get away from. Also, she's going to get her hair cut. Actually, she already cut it, she's just letting us know."

"How short?" Cory gasped.

Topanga received the picture. Riley was grinning from ear to ear, and her hair was just above her shoulders. "It looks really good, actually," she said, passing the phone to her husband. "She looks older, more mature. More confident."

"Happier," Cory observed.

"Happier," Topanga echoed. That was good for her. Riley deserved to be happy after everything her friends had put her through. But she had a sinking feeling that this would be the end of the close friendships Riley had formed so early in life.

* * *

"I can't believe you went out with him, and you cut off eight inches of hair," Jasmine said, staring at Riley's new haircut.

Riley laughed. "We were heading back to his dorm to watch a movie when we passed by a hair salon, and I was thinking what was the most radical thing I could do that wouldn't involve drinking myself into a coma or getting a tattoo? This seemed safe."

"I love it, actually," Jasmine said. "It looks great."

"You look really new and improved," Charlotte agreed. "But how was your date?"

"It wasn't really a date, I made him agree that we wouldn't date until I turned eighteen, just so that I wouldn't feel so weird about it. It's either when I turn eighteen or once I don't think it's weird anymore, but I'd rather get to know him as a friend first before I make any rash decisions," Riley explained.

"That's a really adult way of looking at the situation at hand," Josh said, impressed. "Good for you, Riles. The haircut looks great, but then again, you always did."

Riley beamed at her uncle. "Thanks."

"See?" Josh asked Andrew, who was still sitting with his arms crossed. "Riley knows what she's doing."

"I guess," Andrew said reluctantly. "Just be careful, okay?" he asked Riley.

"I will," she said, and she was being extremely careful with this. She loved spending time with Chase and she didn't want that to change.

"So," Charlotte said, leaning forward, "what did you learn about him?"

Riley hesitantly told her friends what she'd learned about Chase, although she didn't go into much detail with his upbringing. Chase had told her everything in confidence, and there was a reason he hadn't told anyone else about him before. He was as insecure as the next person. Riley knew second-hand (from Maya, and even Shawn) that growing up with parents who weren't always there wasn't easy, and if you didn't have great friends, you would never make it out as well as someone who had someone to depend on, to lean on, and to grow with. "He told me a lot of things about his personal life, but I really don't want to tell you guys. He's never told anyone before and it took a lot of courage for him to open up to me."

"I'm very impressed," Josh said. "He's not such a bad guy after all."

* * *

 **So...what do you guys think about Chase? Is he what you thought? Or is he still keeping something from Riley?**

 **And what do you guys think will happen when the gang returns only to find the bay window bolted shut and boarded up? What about their reactions to Riley's new haircut? And there will be a huge blowout when Maya and Riley finally meet face to face.**

 **I can't wait.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	9. Eight: Girl Meets the Volcano Explodes

**Sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long! Here's the chapter that I'm sure you've all been waiting for.**

 **IDK why I decided to do this, but I got a haircut about the exact same as the one I described Riley got in the last chapter. Guess the author must follow what the reader does, huh? (Ignore this.)**

 **WARNING: SWEARING. LOTS OF IT. BECAUSE RILEY GETS MAD.**

* * *

 ** _EIGHT: GIRL MEETS THE VOLCANO EXPLODES_**

Even though she was back at home, Riley was still messaging Chase, Andrew, Charlotte, and Jasmine non-stop. Josh had been kind enough to drive her back to the apartment and hang out with her, although the first thing they did was lock the bay windows, all three of them, and put the curtains over them.

"Are you sure about this?" Josh asked his niece. "The windows bring so much light into your room."

Riley gestured to her ceiling light. "This will have to do. I don't want any distractions." She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. "Do you think they'll like my hair?" she asked.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't care what they thought anymore."

"I meant my parents," Riley said, rolling her eyes.

"Riley, your mom already told you it looked really good, and I have to agree," Josh said. He took a seat on the bed next to her. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About Chase," Riley guessed.

Josh hesitated. "About Maya. About, well, the two of us."

"What's there to talk about? You're dating Charlotte, and it's not your 'someday' yet," Riley said. "Maya can't begrudge you for dating Charlotte when she's dating Lucas."

"It just seems like she's changed a lot since the last time I saw her," Josh admitted. "The way she's treated you lately has led me to believe that she's not the same girl I developed feelings for three years ago."

"Well, a lot has changed since the ski lodge," Riley mused. "But you'll have to see for yourself. Is she still the same person to you, or are you not interested? I can't really help you with that, and my feelings towards her shouldn't change your feelings. You have to figure out whether or not you still want to keep the long game going on your own."

Josh fell back on the bed. "I almost wish I didn't know what happened between the two of you. I really wish I didn't know Maya had been treating you like this."

"It's not just Maya, although she's a big part of it." Riley joined him in lying down. "Farkle's always been in love with me, since the first grade. But he started voicing his feelings a couple of years ago, and I'd tell him I wasn't interested, and he was adamant that I give him a chance."

"Did you?" Josh inquired.

Riley laughed. "No. I knew he was just trying to take his mind off of Izzy, because she ended things and got together with Zay. I didn't want to be his sloppy seconds. I also didn't really like him in that way."

"Maybe you're not his sloppy seconds though, Riley," Josh said finally. "Maybe he genuinely likes you, not because he needs a rebound, but because he does. It's been years, Riles, why would he still think of you as a rebound?"

Riley hadn't really considered that. "I don't know," she admitted. "But I wasn't really in the right headspace. Around that time, Maya started dating Lucas and figured I'd be fine with Farkle. There was one point where we didn't say anything more than 'hello' and 'goodbye' for a month."

A week ago, Riley would've been in tears saying this, but now, her voice was steady and calm. Her tone matter-of-fact. There was no emotion, it was the straight truth, and Josh was impressed with just how much a week away from the toxicity of her friendships had helped his niece. "I'm sure Maya knows she's messed up," Josh said. "Let her apologize to you, and then really decide whether or not you still want her in your life."

"I don't, though," Riley said immediately. "She's been my friends since we were five, but at the same time, her presence has always convinced me that I didn't need to branch out and meet other people, that she'd always be there. When she pulled away, I learned that I needed to find new ones, and I did. And now that I have," Riley shifted to look at Josh, "I don't need her anymore."

Josh didn't know what to say after that. Thankfully, they heard the front door open and voices. Riley sat up quickly. "Do you think Maya's with them?" she whispered.

Josh held out his hand and she took it. "Let's find out."

* * *

It had been a grueling four hour drive back to Greenwich Village. So exhausting, in fact, that Cory had almost fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed the car. Topanga dragged her sleeping husband into the house, left him on the floor, and went back outside for the bags. "Auggie, come on and help," she pleaded with the thirteen-year old.

Riley and Josh appeared in the doorway to the stairs. "Hi mom!" she called.

Topanga turned to see her daughter. "Riley!" Forgetting about the open car, she crossed the room and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, Mom, great, even," Riley admitted. "Did you say you needed help?"

"That would be great, because your father is currently incapacitated," Topanga sighed, gesturing to a sleeping Cory.

Riley and Josh helped her mother carry all of the bags into the house while she parked the car. Auggie carried in his own bag and proceeded to lock himself in his room to record his podcast, although he did compliment Riley's haircut.

"So," Topanga began once they were all settled in. She sat down on the couch and put her feet up on her husband's back. "Tell me what you did?"

"We locked the bay window," Josh said immediately.

Riley groaned, "Josh!"

"She was going to find out eventually, Riley," Josh reminded her.

Topanga nodded like she'd been expecting it. "How was NYU?"

"Amazing, incredible, I even went to a couple of psych classes, and it all but assured me that I should go into this field," Riley gushed. She almost wanted to talk to her mother about Chase, but with her father on the floor (even though he was sleeping), she figured she'd wait until later. "Did you drop everyone else off?"

"Well we dropped Farkle and Isadora off, Shawn and Katy took the others," Topanga said, "since we also had Auggie." She reached out to touch Riley's hair. "I love it, sweetie. You look so mature now."

"Thanks," Riley said bashfully.

Josh stood up. "I should get going," he admitted.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to wait to talk to Maya."

"Well, she isn't here, and I've got a class starting in twenty minutes," Josh said.

Riley gave him a hug. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for the week. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for everything."

Josh kissed her on the cheek. "Anytime. And you can come crash anytime, too, provided your parents are fine with it. And you have to promise to keep one of us updated."

"Of course," Riley said, grinning.

Topanga gave Josh a hug and thanked him as well, before he left the apartment. Then she bent down and grabbed Cory's arms. "You need to get his feet," she sighed. Riley groaned and took her father's legs, and she and her mother slowly brought him into the bedroom, where they threw him onto the bed without a care in the world. "Are you hungry?" Topanga asked Riley.

"A little," Riley admitted.

"I'll make dinner," Topanga said, heading for the door.

"Mom, go take a nap, I know you've got to be exhausted too," Riley said. "I'll make something for myself in a little while."

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

Riley nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Topanga smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

 _Riley, where are you? I thought we were gonna meet at Topanga's at five._ Maya stared at her phone. She was with everyone else at the bakery. "Farkle, I thought you said she was coming," Maya said, irritated. They'd gotten back from the Cape about an hour ago, so she wasn't sure why Riley wasn't there.

"She told me she'd think about it," Farkle said. "You must have heard me wrong."

Maya opened her mouth to deliver an angry response when her phone beeped. _I told Farkle I'd think about it, I never said I'd come._ Frustrated, Maya threw her phone, and thankfully, Lucas caught it. "Careful," Lucas cautioned. "You can't afford a new one."

"Let's just go see her at the house," Farkle suggested.

"What if she's not even there?" Zay asked.

"Then we don't see her today," Lucas said diplomatically. "But she can't avoid us forever, and school starts back up again tomorrow. We'll see her then."

So the gang left Topanga's and headed for Riley's bay window. But to their dismay, they found it locked and blocked by a curtain. Lucas tugged on the handle. "It's not going to open," Zay deadpanned.

Farkle knocked on the glass. "Riley?" There was no response. If Riley was in her room, she wasn't answering.

"The doorbell," Izzy suggested, and so they climbed down the fire escape and around to the front door.

Maya rang the doorbell and knocked, and after about a minute, Cory opened the door. "Hello," he said. "How can I help you?"

"We want to talk to Riley," Lucas said. "Sir," he added after.

Cory shook her head. "Not today, kids."

"Dad, it's fine," Riley said from the couch. "Let them in."

Cory glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

"It's going to happen sooner or later, and I'd rather it not happen at school," Riley said, standing up. Immediately, even though her father was blocking most of the doorway, Maya could see changes. The biggest one was her hair.

Cory reluctantly stepped aside. "I'm keeping watch just in case it gets violent."

Riley laughed. "Please, this can't possibly get violent."

"You've seen Shawn and I go at it," her father warned her.

Riley shrugged. Fair enough. She watched carefully, with her arms crossed, as her friends filed slowly into the room. She stood up. Normally, she'd feel outnumbered, seeing as it was five to one. But she was outnumbered and didn't give a rat's ass. "Why are you here?" she asked coolly.

"We came to talk to you," Lucas said, with a quick glance at the others. "About why you didn't come to Cape Cod."

Riley laughed. "Josh needed my help with a project."

"That's not the only reason," Farkle said.

"Right, and I'm sure you know exactly why I didn't come with you guys, right?" Riley challenged him. "You're not an idiot, and you've known for a while now. So why haven't you told anyone? Afraid it'll end everyone's friendships?"

"I'm afraid of what it might do to everyone, yeah," Farkle admitted. "But I also hope that I'm wrong."

"What did you think?" Maya asked.

Farkle's eyes didn't leave Riley's. She was practically willing him to say it, because that way she didn't have to. Which meant that it was true. He shook his head. "Riley, I think you should tell us."

"You're right, I probably should," Riley said, standing up from the couch. "For years, now," she said, her smug attitude replaced with a hard, angry one. She began pacing. "I had to deal with the two of you," she spat, gesturing to Lucas and Maya, "ignoring me, being together, and hurting me. Now, I normally wouldn't have been upset that you two were an item, but it was little things. You spent more time with Lucas so you gave Farkle to me. Abandon me with the guy who's in love with me but I don't reciprocate those feelings. Really great of you, Maya," she said tightly. "Then, I'll say things that don't fit my personality. And instead of taking the time to understand where I'm coming from, my point of view is dismissed, thrown away, diverted, or ignored entirely. I'm not the same person I was in middle school. Why are you all allowed to grow and change, develop new ideas and personalities, and I'm not?" Her voice had risen to a shout now. "Lucas changed, Farkle changed, Maya decided to fucking hope for once in her life, and that's all okay? It is! But when I decide that I don't want to be the innocent, naive, stupid girl I was, I'm told that it's who I am, that I can't change that, and to fucking lie in my own fucking bed because I fucking made it when I was five years old." She was furious now. "That is fucking bullshit."

Her friends, none of whom had seen Riley swear so violently before, were speechless. No one said anything.

Riley sat back down on the couch. "I thought I'd had better friends. I'd never been so wrong."

"We are your friends, Riley," Lucas tried. "We just made some mistakes."

"Right, because telling a person they aren't allowed to change is a mistake," Riley scoffed. "Stop trying to deny that you did anything wrong, because there are a whole lot of people who aren't me who would beg to differ." At this point, Riley's phone rang, and seeing as no one had spoken, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"How's it going?" Josh asked carefully.

"About as bad as I thought it'd be," Riley said, glancing at her friends' embarrassed faces. "Wanna come over? Maya's here." She noticed Maya's eyes widen at the mention of her name.

Josh sighed. "Don't drag me into this, Riley."

"I'd love some backup, because none of them seem to know what the fuck to say to me," Riley said calmly. Farkle flinched at her profanity and she grinned, amused by the entire situation.

"I have another class," Josh lied.

"Come on, Josh, don't pull that on me, I know you don't," Riley said, realizing she'd just given his identity away but shrugged it off. "Please?"

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can. Try not to torch the place," Josh said, hanging up.

Riley tossed her phone onto the couch and looked back at her friends. "Well?"

"Riley, we're really, really sorry," Maya admitted.

"Good. You should be," Riley said, standing up and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water. "But that isn't going to change anything. I was left hurt for two and a half years. Every time I would try and bring it up, I'd be shut down. By my parents, by all of you."

"Then how come you forgave them but not us?" Zay asked.

"Because they're my parents, and they want me to be happy, and they let me not go and suffer with you guys," Riley said, filling a glass with tap water. "I'm not even sure we can be friends anymore," she added, turning around.

Cory watched everything from the front door. He observed facial expressions and body language. He didn't want to jump in unless Riley asked him to, so he stayed quiet.

"Of course we can still be friends," Maya said, her voice shaking. She was starting to realize just how much damage she'd caused.

"Really? Because why would I want to be friends with people who would treat me like you did?" Riley asked calmly, taking a sip.

"We want to make things right," Farkle admitted.

"So do I," Riley said, setting the glass down. "I want to start over. Without you."

"You can't possibly mean that," Cory interrupted, without meaning to. "Riley, honey, think this through."

"I have, dad," Riley said. "I've been thinking about it for days. My relationship with each and every one of them is toxic."

Maya flinched just as the door opened and Josh stepped in. "What did I miss?" he asked, closing the door. "Brotha," he said to Cory.

"Brotha," Cory replied.

"Riley doesn't want to be friends with us anymore," Isadora told him.

"And what do you think?" Josh asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, we want to fix things and still be friends," Lucas admitted.

"Right. But the thing is, the only way to fix this is to give each other some space," Josh said, leaning back. "Riley took a week off from all of her problems and she's a better person for it."

"But we aren't," Farkle said.

"Which goes to show you how much value she has to your life, and how little you have to hers," Josh explained. "She didn't miss you at all in the last week. Did you guys miss her?"

None of them spoke, because they didn't have to. Every one of them at some point on the trip had mentioned her.

"Right," Riley said wryly from the kitchen. "We are beyond fixing now," she said, walking back to the couch.

"So you're ending things," Zay said incredulously.

"Actually, you guys ended things months ago when you stopped giving a shit about me," Riley said. "You made your beds, now go lie in them. This isn't my fault. I decided to grow up, without you. I'm not the one who almost destroyed another person's entire life."

"Josh," Maya pleaded.

He looked at her. The girl he'd known was still there. But family came first, and she'd hurt Riley badly. "Maya, I'm not the one making this decision. She came to it on her own."

"What about us?" she managed. Lucas's eyes shot open and Josh's eyebrows went up.

"That's exactly what I mean," Riley said, smirking. "All you care about is yourself. I end our friendship, and all you're worried about is how your little long game is going to play out. Let me break it to you honey, nothing's going to happen if you're both seeing other people."

"Why are you doing this?" Maya whispered, tears filling in her eyes. She wasn't looking at Josh now.

"Because you have to understand how much you made me hurt. You have to understand why I don't need you anymore. There are better things for me out there that don't include friends who don't give a flying fuck about what I want. I heard that you didn't know I wanted to go into psychology," Riley said coolly. "How many times did I mention that to you, about a hundred? If you don't care about me, then why should I care about you?"

"You're a better person?" Lucas tried.

"No, it's a rhetorical question, you moron," Riley spat. "I don't have to."

"What if we don't want this?" It was Farkle who spoke now. He'd been the only one she'd opened up to, even though not entirely. He hoped he could get through to her. "What if we still want you in our lives?"

Riley studied him. Despite everything, she did still see value to him remaining in her life. The others, she'd have to see about. He'd been the one to figure out everything that was going on and confront her about it. Everyone else did have the opportunity to but chose to do it once they'd returned. But to answer him, she shrugged. "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

She watched as they all walked out, one by one. She hoped they'd finally listened. Josh put an arm around her once Cory had shut the door. "It'll be all right," he told her.

A smile appeared on Riley's face as she leaned on his shoulder. "It already is, Josh."

* * *

 **Okay so in GMW they talk about the volcano exploding well Riley's the volcano in this story (I know in the real GMW it'll probably be Farkle) so that's where I got the name for this chapter**

 **Let me know what you think! What's going to happen now?**

 **Lauren.**


	10. Nine: Girl Meets the Fallout

**You. Guys. Are. Amazing.**

 **Your reviews of this story blow me away, and I cannot believe you all are enjoying this so much. I'm really grateful to you guys, sometimes you'll pick up on things that I haven't even noticed yet, and when you mention it, I'm like, OMG I have to use this. Shoutout to you guys, you are the best readers in the world.**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't had an update in a couple of days! I came back from Europe, had to enrol in my university classes, and life's gotten a little crazy.**

 **The reviews on the last chapter were awesome. I was a little nervous on how Riley's explosion would be received but you guys seemed to view it exactly as I felt it should happen! That was pretty amazing.**

 **So I hope this next update does the last one justice.**

 **XOXO.**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=205562506**

* * *

 _ **NINE: GIRL MEETS THE FALLOUT**_

Her friends had stayed away for a couple of days, so Riley took the opportunity to replace the bay window with glass panels instead. It brought more light into the room, and no one could get in or out through the window. It might have caused a fire hazard, seeing as she was limiting access to the fire escape; however, there was a latch from the inside of the room that could pop the glass pane out easily without breaking it, and it couldn't be accessed from the outside.

 _Mini, need to see you,_ Chase texted.

Riley smiled as she sent a response: _I'm a little busy._

 _\- That's hurtful._

 _You're such a baby._

 _\- I want to see you._

 _Keep it in your pants, loverboy._

 _\- I don't think I can last seven more months, Mini. You're killing me here._

 _Would you rather not see me for the next seven months?_

A pause.

 _\- Don't put that evil on me, Mini Matthews. Besides, I know where your uncle lives._

Riley couldn't help but giggle at that one. She had to admit that agreeing to be friends with Chase had put less stress on her well-being. She enjoyed his company, but she definitely wasn't ready to date him just yet. But every time they hung out, he made her laugh, and she was very happy with that.

 _Don't hurt Josh, or I'll hurt you._

 _\- I have no doubt, Mini. I'll shake him down for information._

 _You're terrible._

 _\- But you love it._

Riley sighed, the smile never leaving her face.

 _I suppose I have no choice but to admit I do._

 _\- That's my girl. See you in twenty?_

 _I can't make it to NYU in twenty minutes._

 _\- Mini, I'll come pick you up. BTW, I also happen to know where you live._

 _That is unbelievably creepy, Chase Hartford._

 _\- You need to come up with a cute nickname for me, Mini. I'm not liking the use of my full name._

 _I thought guys hated cutesy nicknames._

 _\- I'll have you know I'm not like most guys._

 _Give me some time, I'll figure something out._

 _\- Good. You have twenty minutes. See you, Mini._

Riley groaned and leaned against the window. She would have to wait outside, since although her mother knew about Chase, her father didn't, and she was frightened at the thought of what he might do to Chase. She was about to stand up and analyze her outfit when a knock sounded from the window. Riley turned around to see Farkle and Maya. "Can you open?" Maya asked, although faintly, because the glass was in the way.

"I really can't, it's not a bay window anymore," Riley called back, heading for her closet. "I took the window out."

"What? Why?" Farkle asked.

"So random people can't just walk right in?" Riley guessed sarcastically.

"We're not just random people," Maya said.

"You're right, you're not. You're worse," Riley said calmly, grabbing her navy blue leather jacket from its hanger. She slid it on, staring critically in the mirror. It matched with her navy top, and she swapped her pajama shorts for jeans, ducking behind her closet door to change.

"Riley, we're really sorry," Farkle shouted through the window.

She grabbed sunglasses, a bag, and shoved her feet in a pair of shoes, ignoring him. Then, when she was done, she did one last mirror check before closing the curtains over both of them. She grabbed her phone before making her way downstairs.

Her father was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother. "Morning," Cory said.

"Hi dad," Riley said, "I'm heading out."

"With who?" he asked curiously, just as the doorbell rang. She cursed inwardly as she prayed it was Farkle and Maya. After all, it hadn't been twenty minutes yet, right?

As her father went to open the door, she texted Chase to tell him to wait outside for her to come out, and not to ring the doorbell. She got an 'okay' in response, so it had to be the others. Sure enough, it was. "I thought you said you weren't going to hang out with them anymore," her mother asked, confused, from the kitchen.

"I'm not, I'm going out, I never said with them," Riley said, shrugging. "They won't leave me alone."

"You have to let her have time," Cory said to both kids at the door.

"We have," Maya said. "She needs to get over herself and just come back to us."

Riley couldn't even react, because now Maya was just amusing. "Right, I'll tell myself to get over me as soon as I can," she said dryly.

"Maya, if this is who Riley wants to be, you should support it," Cory told her.

"It's not who I want her to be," Maya said. "She can't be the bad one, that's supposed to be me!"

"I don't know, you're acting pretty horribly right now," Riley said, crossing her arms. "I don't have time for this, I'm leaving, and if you guys follow me, I promise you'll regret it." She walked to the door. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll be back before dinner," she called.

"Have fun!" her mother replied, and Cory gave his daughter a hug before she pushed past Maya and left.

"You, especially," Cory told Maya, "need to let Riley be. From what I heard from a few days ago, it's a good thing she's decided she needs space."

Maya flamed. "With all due respect, sir," Farkle tried, "we just want to be friends with her again."

"Then you're going to have to work extremely hard, because it doesn't seem like that on her part."

* * *

"Mini," Chase said as a greeting when Riley slid into the passenger seat. "Is this going to be a regular thing now?"

"No, because you shouldn't be picking me up at my house," Riley told him. "Now, drive, before they catch up."

"But I like picking you up," Chase sighed, driving off.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked, changing the subject.

"To have some fun," Chase said, grinning.

Riley opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's me, where are you?" Josh asked.

"With Chase, we're driving around right now," Riley explained. "What's up?"

"Maya's calling, and she won't stop," Josh sighed. "She's convinced that you're in the wrong, that you're being an emotional wreck and taking it out on everyone, and that I'm the reason you're on this road to find yourself."

"She told you that? Over the phone?"

"Through text," Josh said.

"I can't believe she has the nerve to text you that, that's complete bullshit," Riley said, laughing. "Yes, my uncle is the one who decided I was too nice and decided to shake me up a little."

"I know," Josh agreed. "But what should I do?"

"Talk to her, for crying out loud," Riley said. "Josh, she won't stop unless you do."

"I really don't want to. Riley, this is between the two of you."

"But I don't have to talk to her. I have nothing to say to her. You, on the other hand, have to also figure out what the hell is still going on between the two of you."

Josh sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll head home now and give her a call."

"You're not at home?" Riley asked, surprised.

"I went out to the gym," Josh said. "Also part of the reason I refused to call her back, I was in the middle of using the treadmill."

Riley laughed. "Good luck." She hung up and looked at Chase. "All right, you need to tell me what the hell we're doing now."

"Fine," Chase said, pulling into a parking lot. He pointed to the building. "What about this?"

Riley's eyes carefully scanned the building until she saw the sign he was indicating. "Oh," she said, a sneaky grin forming. "You are _so_ on."

"Be prepared, I'm actually really good," Chase bragged as they got out of the car.

"How can you be good at throwing plates?" Riley wondered. "Or are you just trying to act macho because you actually hate the idea of breaking things."

"Don't kill my mojo, Mini," Chase said, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing. "Two tickets for the rage room."

Riley smiled as she watched another couple in one of the rooms take a bunch of plates and throw them. "I thought this would be good for you," Chase added. "You could stand to let that anger out. Preferably not at me. You can even draw little faces on the plates, or things that remind you of them."

"Oh, I am drawing a million paintbrushes," Riley muttered, cracking her knuckles. "Let's do this."

* * *

Josh opened the door to his dorm, only to see that Hurricane Maya had hit the room. "What the fuck?" he demanded. Pillows were askew, a lamp was in three pieces on the floor, there was a chair-sized dent in the wall, and the side-table was sideways. "Maya, you can't just fuck up someone's dorm! I don't own this place!"

"Sorry," Maya muttered, standing up from the couch.

"How did you even get in?" Josh asked.

"Andrew let me in." Josh made a mental note to yell at his roommate. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I was at the gym, I wasn't going to pick up on the treadmill," Josh snapped. "I was going to call back when I got here, but apparently you decided to call once more. Maya, you shouldn't be here."

"I need to talk to you," Maya pleaded.

"And if you hadn't showed up here and destroyed my dorm, maybe I'd be a little more courteous with you," Josh said, seeing red. "But you have twenty seconds to get out of here before I actually make you regret showing up."

Maya flinched, and Andrew came out of his room to try and calm Josh down. "Dude, you have to relax."

"Do you not see what she did to this place?" Josh shouted. "That's like an extra thousand dollars, and neither you nor I have that kind of money! That wall alone is going to be a thousand dollars!"

Andrew, still restraining Josh, took an actual, estimated inventory. He whistled. "Maya, you should go."

"No," Maya swallowed. "I don't care. I have to talk to him."

"You can come back tomorrow, when he doesn't want to throw the television at you." Andrew couldn't hold Josh back much longer.

"Why did you even do this?" Josh shouted.

Maya flinched again. "I was upset."

"You should cry, or throw a pillow! Not a fucking chair!"

"I'm sorry!" she burst out.

Josh scoffed, "I'm sure you are, just like you're sorry about how you treated Riley, right?"

Maya threw her hands up. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"So why did you apologize?"

"Because I thought she'd forgive me," Maya whispered.

"That's not why you apologize, Maya." Josh had seemingly calmed down now. He couldn't believe that Maya thought she wasn't in the wrong here. "You apologize because you know you've done something wrong and you're genuinely sorry for what you did. Maya, you're in the wrong here. How can you not know that? You didn't know Riley wanted to go into psychology at university, you practically ignored her for all of two years, and you forced her to hang out with Farkle, which normally wouldn't be a problem, but he drove her crazy because he liked her! You dumped her for Lucas, and you can't tell me that's not wrong."

The room went silent because Maya didn't respond. Seeing Josh's anger dissipate, Andrew released him. Josh turned to him and muttered, "Next time, don't let her in." He said it quietly enough that Maya wouldn't hear.

Andrew nodded. "Sorry. I didn't want to just leave her standing there, and I didn't know it was her until I opened the door."

"We really need an eyehole," Josh admitted.

"Josh," Maya said from the couch. He looked over. "You're right," she admitted. "I was a terrible, horrible friend. I've never regretted anything more. I was just so ashamed of myself that I tried to convince myself that this was just Riley being overly-emotional. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"I'm not the one you should be genuinely apologizing to, Maya."

"I know. But I have to start somewhere." Maya walked towards him. "What should I do? Riley doesn't even want to talk to me, let alone listen long enough to hear me apologize."

"Yeah, I think Riley's pretty done," Josh admitted. "But you have to try."

"How?"

"I don't know," Josh said. "But you're going to have to fix things if you want her back."

"That's the thing, Josh," Maya said softly. "I think things are beyond fixing now."

It was all Josh could do not to wrap the blonde in a hug after seeing the broken look on her face, one that mirrored Riley's just a week ago.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Fanfiction crashed once I finished writing this and the original chapter didn't fucking save and I'm so mad omg**

 **So I hope this is an adequate replacement. Though none of you guys will actually know what was supposed to happen. I don't even remember, to be quite honest. I hope I remembered to cover everything.**

 **Drop me a review! What's going to happen to Riley and Maya now?**

 **Lauren.**


	11. Ten: Girl Meets Busted

**YOU GUYS, I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND I'M LIKE, I NEED TO TAKE A BREAK. I just need a couple of days to go furniture shopping for my new apartment and to get university school supplies.**

 **But then I checked my email and read all of your reviews, and I got so many ideas that here I am at ten o'clock in the morning pumping out another update. So thanks, you guys. In a good way.**

 **Here's hoping for another good one.**

 **Oh, and to the Guest who left this comment on the Preface chapter: _'I like how you changed it around but this kinda makes Riley look like a hypocrite',_ if you could just leave another one explaining why you think that way I'd really be interested to see why. I'm not saying you're wrong, I just want to know where you're coming from. Thanks!**

 **XOXO, Lauren.**

* * *

 _ **TEN: GIRL MEETS BUSTED**_

Riley couldn't help but text Chase throughout the next school day. It was just too fun not to, and since she was basically ignoring all of her old friends anyways, she did at least need someone to talk to.

"Riley, you need to put your phone away," Cory groaned from the chalkboard.

Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing at her conversation with Chase and set it down on her lap, knowing she'd have to pick it up again in a couple of seconds.

 _\- Mini, you are a terrible friend._

 _That's right, I am. At least to you xD_

 _\- Don't make me forcefully do this, no one's gonna like it_

 _I refuse to introduce you to my parents. My dad is going to steal your shoes._

 _\- That is the oddest thing to say._

 _My dad is odd._

 _\- Fair enough. But Mini, I hate sneaking around. Besides, we're not actually dating so what harm could happen?_

 _I'M HANGING OUT WITH A COLLEGE GUY._

 _\- Who would never take advantage of you._

 _I know that, you know that, but they don't and they won't believe you._

 _\- We can sic Josh on that._

 _Josh will never agree to that._

 _\- I'll talk to him._

 _DON'T YOU DARE._

 _\- You scared, now, Mini?_

 _I just don't want him to back off from supporting us. You threatening him will do exactly the opposite._

"Riley, hand it over," Cory snapped.

Sighing, Riley exited the conversation before giving her phone to her father. She knew her friends were all staring at her, but she didn't turn around to see.

"Who are you even texting right now?" Lucas asked her. "We're all right here, and you never text during class."

"Times change, things change, people change," Riley responded.

Her father, whom Riley remembered actually knew the password to her phone, was about to put it down when he saw another message pop up, and Riley knew the charade was up. Cory's face changed when he read Chase's message. "Riley," he said, his voice dangerously calm. "Get outside in the hall right now."

"Why, because you're going to freak out about another guy texting me?" Riley asked, standing up and following her father out into the hall.

Back in the classroom, the old gang stared at each other. "I guess Riley made a new friend," Maya said quietly.

"A new friend, or a new boyfriend?" Lucas asked, staring at Riley and her father arguing in the hall.

None of them had an answer, but Maya noted the slow-growing redness on Farkle's face.

* * *

"Explain this," Cory said, shoving Riley's phone in her face.

Riley read Chase's last message:

 _\- Everything will be fine, Mini, you've just gotta trust me. I can be quite the charmer. I got you, didn't I?_

Riley groaned, texting him back, _STOP TEXTING. GUESS WHO GOT CAUGHT?_ She put her phone away in her pocket.

"Riley, what is going on?" Cory demanded.

"Dad, it's really nothing," she insisted. "He's just a friend." But the last sentence Chase had sent, and the one that Cory was zeroing in on, meant that Riley would need a miracle to convince her father this was harmless. "Nothing is happening, and I've already made sure of it."

"Riley, who is he?" Cory snapped.

Riley glanced back into the classroom, where all eyes were on her and her father. "I think this is something we need to discuss at home." _Where I can call in backup,_ she added to herself. Backup named her mother, Josh, and unfortunately, Chase himself.

"Fine," Cory said darkly, after a quick glance back in his class. "But don't think this is over." They both returned to their seats, and Riley was careful not to touch her phone for the rest of class. But once the bell rang, she shot out of her seat like a rocket to call him.

"Look at what you've done," she snapped once he picked up.

"I'm really sorry, Mini, but how was I supposed to know?" Chase replied.

"Well, now shit's hit the fan. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this and you sure as hell are going to have to invest in some more shoes." Riley, out of the corner of her eye, saw her old friends approaching. "I'll text you when you have to be at my place to explain yourself. I'll have to get Josh on this too, because he's my dad's brother, and I'll have to tell my mom as well."

"You already told her?" Chase asked, surprised.

"I did," Riley admitted. "I was feeling a little confused about the two of us and I needed someone's advice." They were almost near her, so Riley opened her locker, dumped some books in, shut it, and walked away. "See you tonight. You'd better bring your A-game, Hartford, because otherwise you're dead."

"Mini, I always do," he said, and she could picture the shit-eating grin on his face even as they hung up. She hit speed dial 2 on her phone and was soon talking to Josh.

"What now?" Josh asked uncertainly.

"My dad found out about Chase and I and I need backup tonight," Riley said immediately.

"When tonight? I have a class until six."

"As soon as you can get to the apartment," Riley said, knowing the gang was still following her. "I really do need you on this one."

"Please tell me you at least told Topanga," Josh sighed.

"I did," Riley said, surprising him.

"Good for you," Josh said. "Then this won't be as bad as you think."

"I sure hope not," Riley sighed. "Thanks, Josh."

"I'm always here, Riley," he replied before the line went dead.

Riley stopped and turned to face the gang, only to find herself knocked to the ground because Farkle had accidentally plowed into her. "Fuck, what the hell?" she demanded, looking up at him.

"Sorry," Farkle panicked. "I didn't know you were going to turn around."

"Right, so what's with the intervention?" Riley asked, brushing off his apology, and standing up. "Trying to find out what's going on in my life? See, if you had been better friends, maybe you'd know. But none of you are allowed at my place tonight. Family business only, and I don't care how hard you try to break down my window. It's bulletproof."

"Riley, we want to help," Lucas said, but Riley was solely focused on Maya. She wasn't sure how Maya was handling herself these days, and after Josh had told Riley exactly what had gone down when Maya had destroyed his dorm room, she was still suspicious of Maya's true motives. Did she really want Riley's friendship back?

"What?" Maya asked nervously.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Riley asked, crossing her arms.

Maya didn't answer, so Riley picked up her phone and called her mother, turning around and walking out of the school. "Hey Mom," they heard her say as she left.

"Maya," Lucas scolded. "What was that?"

"I wanted to say it, but my tongue wouldn't move," Maya sighed. "She was so scary-looking. She looked like she wanted to kill me."

"With all due respect, she probably does," Izzy piped up.

"Not helping," Farkle told her.

"We have to find a way into Riley's apartment tonight," Lucas said. "We need to know everything that's going on with her?"

"Why?" Farkle asked. "Haven't we done enough damage?"

"Yeah, Lucas, I don't think this is smart," Zay admitted. "If you go, you're essentially assuring that Riley will never be friends with us again, and I know you won't want that."

"Let her sort things out between her family first," Farkle added. "Then we can go talk to Mr. Matthews."

"Like he'd tell us," Maya scoffed.

"Fine, then you go to Shawn," Lucas told her. "I'm sure Mr. Matthews would tell him."

Maya considered this. Perhaps Cory would talk to his best friend about this. "I can try."

"Good. We need to get on top of this before we're so out of the loop with her there's no catching up," Lucas said, a grim but determined look on his face.

"Count me out," Zay said, shaking his head. "Lucas, this is not you, at least not the you I've come to know. And I don't want to be around for the aftermath."

"Me too," Izzy said. "I think in doing this, Riley will find out, and feel more betrayed that she already feels. It isn't a smart plan."

Farkle was torn. Maya and Lucas seemed pretty convinced that doing this would help them get Riley back, but Zay and Izzy didn't want any part of that because they knew if Riley found out, they'd lose her forever. He was a self-described genius, but how did they know the outcome of a plan? How did one plan equate to two outcomes, totally the opposite of each other?

Farkle knew, that as much as Riley had pulled away, she would still be hurt by Maya and Lucas's plan. He didn't want to hurt her. But he realised everyone was looking at him to make the tie-breaking call. He swallowed. "I'm with Zay and Izzy. I won't be responsible for hurting Riley again."

Lucas shrugged. Maya looked disgusted with the three of them. "You'll regret not doing this," she warned as they headed off.

"Or," Izzy added quietly. "They'll regret doing it."

"Glad to have you, Farkle," Zay said. "From my experience, such large-scale masterplans don't work out as well as initially planned."

"Yeah," Farkle echoed. "I'm glad to be here."

* * *

Riley was sitting on the couch with her mother. Cory was pacing, as they waited for Josh and Chase. "I cannot believe you would go and meet a boy when I specifically told you not to," Cory seethed.

"To be fair," Topanga interjected. "Riley avoided this boy like the plague until he finally won her over."

"Yeah, I wouldn't even be seen around him, he'd just follow me around," Riley said.

"Then you call the police!" Cory shrieked. "That's called stalking! You file a restraining order! Riley, this man is twenty years old!"

"Right," Josh said as the door opened, "Cory, you can be heard from the elevator."

"Josh, you are a terrible brother for letting this happen," Cory pronounced.

"Dad, stop!" Riley snapped, standing up. "This is not Josh's fault. And it's not my fault either, nor is it Chase's. You need to stop overreacting and hear us out."

Josh approached the couch and gave Riley a comforting hug. "It will be okay."

"I hope so," Riley muttered darkly.

The door opened again and Chase stepped in, standing in the doorway uncertainly. "Uh, hi," he began.

All hell broke loose after that. It took both Topanga and Josh to stop Cory from running at Chase and strangling him, only managing to stop him inches away from the young man, and Riley dragged Chase away from the doorway, slamming the door shut as she did. "Dad!" she yelled. "Control yourself! I refuse to visit you in prison for murder, especially the murder of one of the only friends I have left." Her voice cracked when she said it, and Chase gave her a hug. "It's okay," he whispered. Tears gathered in Riley's eyes as she looked up at him. If her father took him away from her, or vice versa, she wasn't sure how she'd keep living.

Cory watched the interaction between Chase and his daughter, his anger slowly fading. Still, Josh and Topanga didn't let go, just in case. "All right," Cory relented. "I want to know everything, and I mean everything," he said slowly.

"Dad," Riley said reproachfully, knowing that meant Chase's family life as well. "He doesn't have to-"

"Mini," Chase said as a reflex, before correcting himself. "Riley. It's all right."

"No, it's not. You shouldn't have to open up to someone you aren't comfortable opening up to." Riley looked at her father. "I am the only one Chase has ever opened up to. I trust him, and I know that's not good enough, but it's going to have to be."

"We aren't dating," Chase added. "Riley made sure of that."

"I do feel something for him," Riley admitted. "But I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I preferred to get to know him as a person and a friend. And if, in seven months, once I turn eighteen, we're still friends and I'm ready to try something new, then we'll see what happens. But I told him very clearly that there was no chance I would date him as long as I wasn't eighteen."

"And I understand that," Chase said seriously. "I respect your daughter very much, and I would never hurt her."

"Josh?" Cory asked, turning to his brother.

"I'll have to admit that I wasn't happy with Chase pursuing Riley the way he did when she was with me," Josh said. "But he's really good to and for her. After everything she's went through, I think she deserves one friend, whether a guy or a girl, who treats her the way her friends should have done. And look at your daughter, Cor, have you ever seen her happier than after she left NYU?"

Cory sighed. "No, I haven't." He turned to his wife. "I suppose you're going to let her do this."

"Riley told me about Chase when she got back from NYU. She didn't know how to tell you without you overreacting like you just did," Topanga said. "I did have my reservations, but Josh is right when he says that they're good for each other," Topanga finished. "Cory, the only person who has a problem with this is you."

While Cory debated this, Josh noticed Maya and Lucas peering in from the bay window of the main room, and looked at Riley, who was focused on her father. If she turned around, he was sure World War Three would ensue. So he sent a warning text to Maya.

 _Get out of here. Now._

 _\- We need to see this._

 _No, you don't. This is your way of fixing things? If Riley sees you, you can kiss your friendship goodbye._

 _\- You wouldn't understand._

 _I do, and I'm trying to warn you. So don't say I didn't try._ Josh put his phone away and looked back at his brother. If he spent any more time looking at the window, it would only draw Riley's suspicion.

"Fine," Cory relented. "As long as this is strictly platonic, I suppose it's harmless."

"So I won't have to buy more shoes?" Chase asked, grinning, and everyone, including Cory, laughed.

Riley turned around to hug him when she saw the window, her smile fading. Then, she strode out the door, presumably to go yell at both of them. Chase stared at the open door, threw a quick, apologetic glance at the Matthews family, and followed her.

"Josh," Topanga said, her eyes wide.

"I'm on it," Josh said, quickly rushing after them.

After a moment's silence, Cory looked at Topanga. "This is not good."

"It sure isn't." Topanga looked at the window, where both teenagers had disappeared from. They could already hear yelling from outside, and it was definitely Riley.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	12. I Have Something to Say

Hi everyone.

I know a lot of you are loving this story, and that makes me so, so happy. But this afternoon I received a review from a Guest that was so ugly and hurtful, and not just to me, that I had to remove it.

I don't approve of the words that were used in the review. To say that you want a character, a fictional character, one that MJ and the other GMW Writers have worked so hard to create, to die, is beyond crossing the line for me.

You can criticize my writing, and that you don't like a certain way I am writing a character, but wishing death upon a fictional character is something I will not stand for.

Please keep yor reviews deflammatory and as polite as you can possibly make them. There is a code between readers and writers where you shouldn't expect the author to make it so everyone gets what they want. I am writing this story the way I want to, and if you don't like or appreciate that, that's fine. Just don't read my story. And do not leave a review as awful as the one left earlier.

If you did happen to see that review, I am beyond sorry you had to. I didn't have access to a computer to remove it sooner, and I really hope it didn't cause you as much grief as I went through trying to figure out where I went wrong.

The hate towards any characters and actors on this show needs to stop. Especially if you want a fourth season. I can't imagine what would drive someone to write something like what I read, and I certainly hope I don't ever get to that point.

I will not tolerate any sort of harmful message towards myself, another reader, or a character in any of my novels. And if you are going to leave an inflammatory, inappropriate review, don't do it as a Guest. To me, that is beyond cowardly. If you have a problem with my story, I would like to have the opportunity to reach back out to you.

I hope I never have to do this again.

Sorry for getting your hopes up if you thought this was another update. I love you all, the amazing, kind reviews that you all leave warm my heart and make my day a thousand times better. You guys are the reason I continue to do what I love.

XOXO, Lauren.


	13. Eleven: Girl Meets Righting Wrongs

**I'm back! I hope you guys are ready for this one...it's a doozy for sure. But maybe Riley won't explode in the way we all think she will.**

 **Maybe this time Maya and Lucas will finally get set straight.**

 **I really hope you enjoy! I love you guys.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on All We Ever Wanted...**_

 _"We have to find a way into Riley's apartment tonight," Lucas said. "We need to know everything that's going on with her."_

 _..._

 _"I won't be responsible for hurting Riley again."_

 _..._

 _"I respect your daughter very much, and I would never hurt her."_

 _..._

 _Get out of here. Now._

 _\- We need to see this._

 _No, you don't. This is your way of fixing things? If Riley sees you, you can kiss your friendship goodbye._

 _\- You wouldn't understand._

 _I do, and I'm trying to warn you. So don't say I didn't try._

 _..._

 _ **ELEVEN: GIRL MEETS RIGHTING WRONGS**_

"You have ten seconds to start explaining," Riley snapped once she reached her friends.

"We had to know what was going on," Lucas said.

"No, you didn't," Riley said angrily. "Why can't you just accept that I no longer need or want you guys in my life? You don't give me an ounce of respect, and tonight's little charade just proved that."

"Riley," Chase began, finally reaching her. "It's not worth it, and you know it."

"Who's that?" Lucas asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Chase.

Riley had half a mind to say Chase was her boyfriend, that was how incredibly furious she was. "None of your business," she snapped. "So you wanted to know what was up, and you thought this was the best way? You guys are slipping. Why wouldn't you just ask your step-father?" she spat at Maya, who flinched.

"That was my idea, but there was no guarantee Shawn would tell us even if your dad told him what was going on," Lucas said.

Chase watched the scene unfold. Riley had ranted to him many times about her friends, but he hadn't imagined it would be this bad. "Please," Riley scoffed. "Shawn would tell you anything, Maya, he loves you more than me, remember?"

"You know that's not true," Maya said, her voice cracking.

"And you know that it is," Riley said, "since he's practically your real father and only my godfather. But that doesn't matter, does it? The point is you wanted to know what was going on in my life because you didn't realize how good you had it when I was still friends with you guys. Now that I've decided to move on, neither of you can handle it, and that's why you're doing such stupid shit like this." Then she realized it was only the two of them. "Did the others run off?" she asked.

"They, uh, wouldn't come here," Maya admitted.

"You should've taken a page out of their books then," Josh said from behind Riley. Everyone turned to look at them. "Maya, I told you to leave when I saw you at the window. You chose not to listen to me, and, well, I can't help you now."

Maya's face was ashen. "Josh, you can't possibly mean that."

"Maya, I've told you a number of times that your actions speak louder than words, and your actions are usually those of the adult variety. But you've done some pretty stupid and childish things in the last two years, to the one person that you couldn't afford to treat as such." Josh wasn't sure why he was laying into Maya. Probably because he was upset that she wasn't thinking logically because she was distraught over losing Riley. He shook his head. This wasn't the same Maya he'd promised to play the long game with. He wasn't sure who she was anymore, but unless something changed, he wasn't going to play any longer. He didn't voice any of these concerns, however.

"Maya," Riley said, and this time, the anger had been replaced with pity. "I asked you to give me space. Normally, you would do anything I asked. And yet, you chose to ignore me and do your own thing. Isn't it so stupid, that when I want your attention, I don't get it, and when I don't want it, you decide to give it to me?"

Maya burst into tears. Lucas had the decency to look regretful and embarrassed, although he was still staring at Chase. "Riley, is this the guy you were texting earlier today?" he asked quietly.

Riley raised an eyebrow. Lucas sounded jealous. "Does it matter? You do have a girlfriend, remember? Actually, sometimes it seems like both of you forget that you do," she observed. "Not all of this is about you," she added. "You might have been the triggering factor that led me to break away, but I chose to do it. You didn't choose for me. You just helped me reach the decision I made. And now you have to let me go." Getting angry wasn't going to help get her point across, because it hadn't helped in the past. "If you love something, you have to set it free. And if it's yours, it'll come back to you."

Josh was watching his niece with a newfound admiration. When had she gotten so mature?

"And another thing," Riley continued. "I know the only reason you're trying to hard to get me back is because you feel guilty knowing that this is all your fault. It is your fault, and you should feel guilty. But you shouldn't let guilt cloud your judgement. I won't let you do that, because you're just going to make even more idiotic mistakes than you already have. I can't forgive what the two of you did, and a part of me wants to make you hurt and feel what I felt for those two years." But she gave a sidelong glance at Chase, and shot him a grin. "But I went out and experienced life," she said, turning back to Lucas and Maya, "and I learned that it's not right for me to let you suffer. So please don't. For me."

Lucas and Maya stared at Riley in shock.

"I don't want you guys to be upset that I've gone," Riley said gently. "What I want is for you to stop following me around like a pair of helpless puppies and get on with your lives. What's been done is done, and it can't be fixed. It's too late. We all need to move on and live our lives."

Leaving the conversation at that, Riley turned and walked back to the apartment. She was tired of being angry. Life wasn't fun when you harbored such strong, volatile feelings inside of you. She felt a lot better pushing her anger aside and talking to them as if she was trying to help.

"I'm really impressed," Chase said once they reached the apartment. "I think they'll leave you alone now, Mini."

"I am the proudest uncle ever," Josh agreed, giving Riley a hug. "I wasn't sure how you were going to react, but that was the best possible way to diffuse the situation."

"Thanks," Riley murmured, her cheeks flaming.

"I also think you need to talk to your other friends, the ones who didn't come with them," Chase told her. "I think they understood from the moment you left that they'd done something wrong, and by staying away, they proved they don't want to hurt you. Maybe you should give them another chance."

Riley shrugged. "I'll think about it." But Chase was right. She owed the others an apology. After all, the only ones who'd really hurt her were Maya and Lucas. It hadn't been right to take her anger and frustrations out on all of them. "I'll talk to you both tomorrow," she said, giving them both hugs. "Good night."

Josh ruffled Riley's hair. "You did good tonight."

Chase kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight, Mini."

Riley watched them both drive up before heading upstairs to greet her parents. "How did it go?" Topanga asked nervously.

Riley smiled. "I think it's finally over."

"How bad?" Cory asked.

"Not bad at all. You can ask Josh if you want, but I'm really tired and I'm going to bed," she said. "I handled it like a mature adult."

"We heard yelling," Topanga told her.

"Only the first bit," Riley admitted.

"We're proud of you, Riley," her father said, giving her a hug. "Get some sleep."

That night, Riley slept with a smile on her face, the tension and stress relieved.

* * *

Farkle was surprised to see Riley approach their lunch table the next day. "Hey," she said uncertainly. "Can I sit for a second?"

"Sure," Zay said, looking as surprised as the rest of them were.

Riley took a seat carefully and looked at the three of them. Izzy even lifted her head up from her science textbook long enough to look. "I owe you guys an apology," Riley began.

"Hold it right there," Farkle interrupted. "Riley, you of all people do not owe us anything."

"We are the ones who are sorry," Zay agreed. "Riley, you did nothing wrong."

"I did, I blamed and yelled at you guys when you didn't do anything wrong to me," Riley explained. "I'm really sorry."

"But we didn't see the problem, nor did we stop it until it was too late," Izzy argued. "Riley, we are all at fault here. We were not good friends."

"And neither was I," Riley sighed. "I should've came to one of you."

"Riley, no one blames you for anything that happened," Zay said gently.

"Thanks," Riley said, a small smile appearing. "I, uh, know we probably won't be that close anymore after everything that's happened, but I don't want to cut you three completely out, if that's all right with you."

That had been the last thing Farkle expected to come out of Riley's mouth. "Yes, that's absolutely okay," Zay said, grinning. "Are you sure though?"

"I am," Riley said, nodding. "See, when I went on this journey to find myself, I came to the conclusion that I needed to end the toxic relationships and keep the healthy ones. I don't see any reason why my relationships with the three of you are toxic."

"Give me a hug," Zay demanded playfully, and she did. She gave Izzy a gentle one, and a tight one to Farkle. "I need to talk to you alone for a second," she said quietly into his ear. He nodded and got up, following her.

"I'll be back," he told the other two, who nodded. The two of them walked all the way outside of the cafeteria before Riley stopped. "Is this about the two of us?" he asked nervously.

"It is," Riley admitted. She took both of his hands and a deep breath. "I've been unfair to you. I've been so busy fending off your affections for me that I didn't realize I was hurting you in the process."

Farkle looked at her, eyes wide. Riley prayed she wasn't making a mistake. "And I want to make it up to you."

"How?" Farkle asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"One date, Farkle Minkus," Riley told him, smiling. "And if it goes well, maybe there's another in the near future."

"Really?" Farkle couldn't believe his own ears. He hesitated. "You're not doing this out of guilt, are you?"

Riley shook her head. "No." She didn't see any reason to not go out with any guys while she waited seven months for Chase. "I want to see where this goes," she admitted. Though she had a feeling Chase would have some choice words to say to her when he found out.

Farkle wasn't really sure what to say, exactly. "Riley, if you don't like me back, you shouldn't have to go out with me just to make me happy. You don't have to bend over backwards like you used to. I'll be fine, trust me."

Riley let go of his hands. "You're turning me down?" Now, it was her turn to be surprised.

"I am," Farkle said, surprising himself. "This isn't how I want us to happen, Riles. If we're meant to be together, it has to be mutual, and it's not on your part."

Riley sighed, "You're too smart for your own good."

"Besides," Farkle said, "you're going to hurt the guy you're claiming not to be with."

Riley laughed. "How did you know about him?"

"Lucas called me in a frenzy last night," Farkle admitted.

"Of course he did," Riley sighed. "I'm really sorry, Farkle."

"It's okay, Riley." Farkle gave her a hug. "I'll always love you."

"So will I," Riley said softly, looking up at him. "But you'll find someone you love more."

* * *

 **Wow. So much happened.**

 **I hope you don't hate me too much for making Riley fix things with the others... I know her badass-ness has regressed a little in this update. But I can assure you it'll come back. Besides, there's so much Andrew-Riley-Chase stuff that's about to happen. You guys don't even know the half of it. I'm so stoked for that.**

 **Also, what's up with Lucas? Does he still like Riley?**

 **And does Maya have a chance at fixing things with Josh?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Lauren.**


	14. Twelve: Girl Meets Trouble in Paradise

**So, I just wanted to clarify the sort of timeline we're kind of on. I think my math is a little wonky when Riley and Chase keep referring to 'seven months', because I originally planned the book to start in mid-March, but if you could seven months from that, you end up at October, when Riley's birthday is actually in December. Sorry. I'm really bad at math, even super simple stuff. I don't want to go back and change it because I think seven is a really nice number and so we're just going to ignore that little fact. Cool.**

 **So if we're about in April now, the kids should be hearing back from universities about where they're going to go any day now (when I applied to US schools, I heard back from all of them in April since I didn't apply for early decision).**

 **Also, I want to get to know you guys! So if you don't mind, I'll add a question for you guys to answer in each update, and (this is completely optional BTW) you guys can answer in your review if you want.**

 **Question: Who's your favourite BMW/GMW character?  
** _My answer: I'm a 90s kid, so BMW was my life growing up, and I can't honestly pick between Eric or Shawn. Let me know!_

 **BTW - all of Riley's panicking towards university acceptances is exactly what I felt this past spring waiting. It's a pain.**

 **Also, to Aly: I can promise that I'm not done with Maya! There's lots more she's going to go through, good and bad.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 _ **TWELVE: GIRL MEETS TROUBLE IN PARADISE**_

Ever since Riley had settled her issues with Maya and Lucas, life had gotten a lot easier. She split her time outside of school with her NYU friends and Farkle, Izzy, and Zay. She was definitely closer to her NYU friends, but that was all right with her. She was hoping she'd get to hang out with them full time next year, provided that she got into NYU.

But as the dates approached, there was a lot more nervous energy surrounding her as lately. She was worried she wasn't going to get into NYU, although her friends and her parents all reassured her she would.

"I'm so tired," Riley admitted one afternoon, where she was curled up on Chase's bed in his dorm room.

Chase raised an eyebrow from the chair he was sitting in. "You've been tired all year, Mini."

"I know," Riley said, laughing. "I meant I'm tired of waiting."

"Believe me, it's not easy," Chase told her. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't get a full scholarship, because then I wouldn't even be able to go."

"It seems to have worked out pretty well for you," Riley observed. "I want at least two schools to accept me so I can choose where to go."

"No, you want NYU to accept you so you can come here," Chase corrected.

Riley grinned. "You know me so well." She glanced at his computer screen. "Should I leave?"

"No, I'm taking a mandatory study break," Chase said, standing up and tackling her down on the bed.

Riley squealed. "You've been taking one every time I've come over. Which has been every day this week. Chase, you need to pass."

"But I like spending time with you, Mini."

"I do too. But school comes first." Riley stared into his eyes, the ones that continued to make her heart race and her palms sweat. "I promise I'll come visit you after exams."

"You'd better," Chase said, pouting, "because I have to go back to Chicago once school ends."

Riley felt her heart sink. "Oh, right," she remembered, realizing Chase didn't live in New York.

"It's all right, there are still three weeks until I leave," he told her.

"Three weeks, and then a whole summer," Riley murmured.

"It'll be all right," Chase repeated.

Riley snuggled into his embrace. She sure hoped it would.

"You'd better tell me where you get in, too," Chase threatened. "Or I'll tickle you mercilessly."

Riley swatted at him. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I dare," Chase said, grinning, as he began to tickle her. Tears threatened to spill over as Riley laughed hysterically, trying desperately to crawl out from underneath him.

* * *

"You can't tell me this is a big deal, Maya," Lucas said angrily.

The two of them were supposedly on a date, but a few thoughts had been brewing in Lucas's mind ever since Riley's apartment visit. He saw the way Maya looked at Josh. He knew it better than she did. She was clearly in denial that she wanted to be with Josh.

"Luke, I'm with you, and I want to be with you," Maya insisted.

"Then why doesn't it seem like it? Sure, you're dedicated when you're around me, but the moment Josh comes into the room it's like I'm the piece of dust under the bottom of your shoe," Lucas said, crossing his arms. People were beginning to stare now from neighbouring tables. "And you guys still have that stupid someday shit going on."

"That doesn't mean anything, especially right now," Maya argued.

"Of course it does!" Lucas exploded. "How can I be with someone who's in love with someone else?"

Now every head in the restaurant was staring at both of them, including the waiters and most of the bar staff. Lucas stood up, threw some money on the table, and stormed out. Maya double checked the amount, added another five, and followed him out. "Lucas!" she yelled after him.

He spun around, almost knocking her flat once she'd reached him. "You look at him for approval every time he walks in the fucking room, Maya. When's the last time you did that with me? When do you run anything by me before you go and do it? When you went to go spray-paint the wall by the train tracks, you didn't say anything to me until it was done. I really like you, Maya, but as much as I do, I can't be with you if this is how it's going to be. I don't want to always come in second."

"You don't," Maya said, tears welling up. "Luke, you don't."

"I don't want to hear it right now," Lucas said, shaking his head. "I need some time to think."

"Are we still together?" she asked quietly.

"For now," Lucas said as he turned and walked away.

Maya sank to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk and began to cry. She'd lost so much already. She couldn't bear to lose Lucas too.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise," Zay said when he sat down at the lunch table the following day.

"Let me guess," Farkle said. "Lucas and Maya broke up."

"Not quite," Zay said, "although they probably will in a couple of days. Lucas said he needed space."

"That hurts," Riley said sarcastically. "But it was kind of inferred by them sitting on opposite ends of the cafeteria."

Everyone turned to look at Maya, before going to Lucas. "It's kind of funny, actually," Zay said. "But I think Lucas is just feeling confused right now."

"I would be hurt, more than anything," Farkle said. "No guy wants to come in second place."

Riley winced.

"Sorry," Farkle said, looking at her. "I wasn't talking about you."

Riley shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. "What are you doing, Izzy?"

"Checking Common App," Izzy replied. "A lot of my decisions should have been sent out today."

Riley realized that today was the day NYU sent out decisions as well. She grabbed her phone and logged into her account, scrolling. Her mouth fell open. "Holy shit," she breathed. "I got into Columbia."

"That's amazing," Farkle said, grinning. "Congratulations, Riles."

"Thanks," she said softly, still scrolling. She was looking for anything from NYU. Nothing yet. She frowned.

"Anywhere else?" Zay asked curiously.

"Yeah, I got into UMass too," Riley said. "It's a no from Northwestern, but I'm not surprised."

"No NYU?" Izzy asked, surprised.

"Not yet," Riley sighed. "How about you, Izzy?"

"Princeton, Harvard, Yale, for physics," she said, beaming.

"Oh, that's amazing," Farkle said, his gaze focused on his phone. "I'm in at Princeton too!"

Riley gave a squeal of excitement, very uncharacteristic of her new personality, and gave him a hug. "That's awesome, Farkle, you did it!"

Zay was looking too. After a moment, he frowned. "It's a no from NYU for me," he said, sighing. "But I got into three schools back in Texas!"

"Zay, that's incredible," Riley said. "Guess you're heading back home."

"Yeah," Zay said, grinning. "Izzy, you've got a tough decision to make."

"I realize," Izzy admitted. "I will take some time, however, since we have two weeks."

"Group hug!" Riley ordered. She was pleased with herself, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Why had Zay heard back from NYU, and she hadn't? Did that mean she hadn't gotten in?

But she pushed those worries away. For now, it was time to celebrate. Regardless of whether she got into NYU, she'd gotten into an Ivy League school, and that in itself was something to be very proud of.

* * *

"My accomplished, mature, daughter," Topanga gushed that night. Riley had told them about her acceptances to Columbia and UMass. She'd received hugs, and then was dragged out of the apartment for a celebratory dinner.

"Thanks Mom," Riley said, blushing. "But I'm still waiting on NYU."

"It was a no from Northwestern, right?" Cory asked, disappointed.

"Yeah," Riley admitted. "But that's all right. I wanted to stay on the east coast, anyways."

"Hey, family!" Josh said, coming up to the table. "I heard we're having a party."

"Your niece is going to college, officially," Cory told him, and Josh spun on Riley, eyes wide.

"You didn't tell me!" he accused.

Riley laughed, but he let her give him a hug anyways. "It's been a little wild," she admitted. "I'm just really relieved. I got into Columbia and UMass for psychology."

"You didn't get into NYU?" Josh asked.

"I haven't heard back from them," Riley admitted. "I haven't been rejected, accepted, wait-listed, nothing."

"That sucks," Josh said. "But then again, no news is good news, right?"

Riley hadn't thought about it that way. "I guess you're right."

"Tell me you at least told Chase," Josh said, taking a seat.

Riley shook her head. "He wrote two exams today, I didn't want to distract him." She looked at her phone. "I did text him to say to come out tonight if he wasn't busy, but he's got another exam tomorrow morning. I don't want to distract him, especially if I haven't heard back from NYU yet."

"Stuart said that Farkle got into Princeton," Topanga commented.

"Yeah, he did," Riley confirmed. "Which is awesome, because that's been his dream school. Izzy got into every Ivy League she applied to, and Zay got into a ton of schools back in Texas. I haven't heard about Lucas or Maya yet."

"Hold on, why is Minkus telling you this?" Cory asked Topanga.

She laughed. "Don't blow this out of proportion, Cory, he was just congratulating Riley."

"Fine," Cory huffed. "Shawn said Maya hasn't heard back from any of her schools yet, actually."

"Really?" Josh asked. "I thought this week was the deadline for school decisions."

"Yeah, but they have until Sunday," Riley replied. "If she hasn't heard back by Sunday, maybe they should worry a little."

"How's everything going on that front, anyways?" Josh asked her.

"Pretty good, I basically just ignore the both of them now," Riley said, shrugging. "It helps that I sit in the front and don't have to look at either of them. But they're kind of on a break right now. Lucas is upset that Maya likes you more than him."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "She does?"

Riley nodded, smirking. "Look who's all hurt now."

"Riley," Topanga sighed. "Just because she hurt you-"

"Doesn't mean I can't hurt her, and I haven't, Mom, I'm just amused because it's basically all come back to bite her in the ass. Karma's a bitch," Riley explained. "I haven't done a single thing, and yet everything's falling apart in her life."

"Maybe you could be a little less crass about it," Cory said.

Riley shrugged. "Sure, but where's the fun in that?"

Soon, the waiter arrived, and the tone at the table changed. They talked to Auggie about what was happening at school, and Riley was so wrapped up in her family that she didn't notice the message flash up on her phone.

 _\- Sorry I can't make it tonight, Mini. I'll make it up to you. Have fun._

In his dorm room, Chase stared at the message he sent. He wondered why Riley had gone out tonight and asked him to be there. Maybe he should've gone. But he stared at his notes despondently. As much as he cared about Riley, she was right. His grades came first. So he set his phone down and dove back into his notes.

* * *

 **Names of upcoming chapters (kind of like how GMW releases episode names!)**

 _ **13: Girl Meets a New Hope**_

 _ **14: Girl Meets Trump Card**_

 _ **15: Girl Meets Deal-Breaker**_

 _ **16: Girl Meets Tough Times**_

 _ **17: Girl Meets It's Over**_

 _ **18: Girl Meets Not What I Wanted**_

 _ **19: Girl Meets Heartbreaker**_

 **Speculate as you wish! Let me know what you think! And those aren't all the chapters left, those are just the ones I've planned up until xD**

 **XOXO,**

 **Lauren.**


	15. Thirteen: Girl Meets a New Hope

**THERE WILL BE TWO UPDATES TODAY! THIS ONE, AND ONE IN THE AFTERNOON. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

 **Question: How many languages do you speak?**

 ** _Answer:_** _Two, English and French._

 **On with the show! Thank you all for your support, it's been a blast to write for you guys.**

* * *

 _ **THIRTEEN: GIRL MEETS A NEW HOPE**_

Now that he knew he'd gotten into Princeton, Farkle drove down for the weekend to visit the campus. It was a relatively short trip, only an hour and a half one-way, so they were able to get a full campus tour. Of course, Stuart insisted on giving the tour, but Farkle insisted he stay because of work. Truthfully, he didn't really want to see the campus with his father. He wanted to get the full college experience, so he requested a student guide instead.

He was waiting by the molecular biology building, the one where he'd spend much of his time at throughout his four years, for his guide. Riley had been the one to suggest a student guide, because that way he'd have someone take him around that wasn't his father, and he wouldn't have to wander alone.

"Farkle?" A tall guy was headed his way.

"Hi," Farkle said, holding out a hand. "That's me."

"Nice to meet you man," he said, grinning. "I'm Noah Veleno, welcome to Princeton."

"Nice to meet you too," Farkle said. Noah reminded him of Lucas. Athletic and good-looking. "Are you in the physics program?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a double major in math and physics," Noah said. Great, he was smart like Lucas too. "I'm in third year. I hope you don't mind, but admissions office actually assigned me another future Tiger to show around campus today."

"The more the merrier," Farkle said. It's not like he had any choice.

"Oh, I think that's her," Noah said, gesturing to the girl coming towards them.

 _Holy shit,_ Farkle thought. The girl approaching them left him breathless. "Hi," she said nervously, her voice as melodic and soothing as a telephone operator. "I'm Spencer."

"Hey, Spencer, nice to meet you, I'm Noah Veleno, your tour guide for today," Noah said, holding out a hand. She shook it and turned to Farkle.

"I'm Farkle," he managed to get out. "What program are you in?"

"Molecular biology," Spencer replied. "You?"

Farkle's eyes almost popped open. "Me too."

Noah laughed. "That's why they paired the two of you together, I guess."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed, her brown eyes sparkling. "It's good to meet a classmate."

Farkle cleared his throat and smiled for the first time at her. "Yeah, it really is."

* * *

After the campus tour had finished, Noah took them to the Starbucks on campus, where they sat and asked any questions they had. Spencer had a ton for Noah, hammering with questions about class times, different professors, class atmospheres, and exams. Farkle mostly listened, not really having any of his own.

Noah laughed. "Spencer, you're really worried, aren't you?"

"What gave that away?" she asked sheepishly.

"I've been giving campus tours since my second year, so I'm well-practiced. The most nervous ones are the ones that keep asking questions because they need to know for sure that they're not making a huge mistake." Noah leaned forward. "The only advice I can give you is to be yourself, and maintain that balance of working hard and having fun. Because we like to have fun here, even though we're Ivy League. Also, be prepared to have your livers shot in the first week."

Farkle laughed at that.

"Any other questions?" Noah asked, smiling.

Spencer shrugged and looked at Farkle, who shook his head. "I think you covered them all when Spencer asked them," Farkle said with a grin.

"Awesome," Noah said. "Well, I've gotta run, but it was cool meeting you guys. I'll give you my number in case you need a friend during the year." He was gone in two minutes, leaving Farkle with Spencer. Alone.

"So, where are you from?" Farkle asked nervously.

"I'm from Philly," Spencer said. "You?"

"Manhattan," Farkle admitted. "This is actually my dream school."

"Cool," Spencer said. "I just applied to a bunch of places and wanted to see where I'd end up. When Princeton came calling, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to go here."

"What'd you think about campus?" Farkle asked.

"I love it, I can see myself having so much fun here," Spencer said, smiling. She glanced at him. "I could tell you were surprised when I said I was studying molecular bio. But appearances can be deceiving, Farkle. Also, who named you, and were they high when they did?"

Farkle laughed. "I honestly have no idea how they came up with my name, but I embrace it."

"You should," Spencer told him.

"If you think my first name is bad, my last name is Minkus," Farkle said wryly.

Spencer laughed, and it was music to Farkle's ears. His heart fluttered. "Wow. Now I feel like I have such a boring name compared to you. I'm Spencer Brighton."

"What made you want to study molecular bio though?" Farkle asked. "If you don't mind me asking. I've always been really good at sciences, and so I love it."

"I love it too," Spencer said sheepishly. "I know I don't look like a nerd, but any type of biology is my guilty pleasure. My friends back home were really surprised when I told them what I had decided to study."

"I didn't mean to judge, it was just a knee-jerk reaction," Farkle apologized. Talking to Spencer was almost effortless, just like talking to Riley.

"Don't apologize, Farkle," Spencer said, smiling. "I've seen worse reactions. Besides, you seemed to accept it without hesitation."

Farkle shrugged. "Science needs the best minds it can get, what do I care what body it's in?" he said, quoting himself from back in seventh grade when Riley had gone on a feminist tirade because he'd gotten mad at her about their science project.

Spencer laughed. "You're something, Farkle Minkus." She glanced outside. "Let's go walk around, hm?"

"Sure," Farkle agreed. It couldn't possibly hurt to spend more time with her. They left Starbucks and wandered around campus, finding out where their classes were. As it turned out, they'd have multiple lectures and labs a week together.

"You'd better be my lab partner," Spencer told him.

"Wouldn't dream of asking anyone else," Farkle replied.

"I'm not worried anymore," Spencer admitted after a while. "It's a lot easier to make a transition when you know someone."

"Yeah," Farkle echoed. "I'm really glad I met you, Spencer."

"Likewise," Spencer said, stopping and taking out her phone. "Will you give me your number?"

* * *

Riley couldn't even believe what she was hearing. "Farkle, that is amazing," she gushed. "Tell me all about her!"

"Her name is Spencer Brighton," Farkle said. After their afternoon together, they'd had to go their separate ways, but she'd given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he'd driven off, and it'd distracted him so badly he'd almost driven off one of the freeways. He had to pull over in a town just to regather himself. "She looks a lot like you, actually. Big brown eyes, a wicked smile, but she's got blonde hair. She's tall, too. Almost as tall as I am."

"And her personality?"

"Riley, it's really easy to talk to her," Farkle admitted. "And I really hope you don't take offense to the fact that I've never felt for you what I feel when I'm around her."

Riley laughed. "Farkle, I know exactly what you mean, and I don't take offense to that. I'm so happy that you've found someone you like so much!"

"You think?" he asked doubtfully.

"Farkle Minkus," Riley said reproachfully.

"Fine, I do like her, a lot," Farkle said. "But I'd rather just stay friends until we get to university," Farkle explained. "That way, we don't have to do long distance and we focus on becoming friends first."

"Farkle, if you were here I'd give you a hug and cry because you're growing up," Riley told him. "Where are you, anyways?"

"I just got back into New York, traffic is insane right now because it's rush hour," Farkle replied. "I should be back at my place in thirty minutes."

"Have you talked to Spencer since you left?"

"Not really, since I've been driving," Farkle said. "You're on Bluetooth speaker, by the way."

Riley pursed her lips as she stared at her laptop, where her NYU email was displayed on the screen. "I, uh, didn't get into NYU."

"What?" Farkle was aghast. "How?"

"Okay, well I'm on the waiting list," Riley admitted. "I don't know how to tell anyone."

"Riley, you told me, and that wasn't so bad, was it?" Farkle asked gently.

"I feel like a failure."

"You shouldn't. You got into Columbia, and that's Ivy League. That's ten thousand times harder to get into."

Riley leaned against the window. "I just want to know where I went wrong."

"Sometimes, there's just someone who's better," Farkle admitted. "Don't give up hope just yet. And if you don't end up getting in, Riles, Columbia is only twenty minutes away."

"I know," Riley said sadly. "I just had my heart set on going to NYU, being with Josh, and Chase..." Her voice cracked.

"Do you want me to come over?" Farkle asked sympathetically.

"No, you go home and talk to your parents, I'm sure they're dying to know how your visit went. I'll talk to my parents, and then go pay Josh a visit." Riley stood up, closing her laptop lid. "I'm really happy for you, Farkle."

"Thanks, Riley. Good luck with everything. For the record, NYU made a mistake."

"You're the best," Riley said, smiling sadly. "See you tomorrow."

Riley gathered her resolve and marched downstairs, where her dad was grading papers and her mother typing away on her computer. "Mom, Dad," Riley said, "I, uh, heard back from NYU."

Topanga studied her daughter's face, and she sighed. "Did you get rejected?"

"Well, no, but I got waitlisted," Riley admitted.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Topanga said. "I know how important that was to you."

"Are you going to stay on the waitlist?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, because there's still a chance I could get in, I guess," Riley said doubtfully.

Topanga stood up to give her daughter a hug. "It'll be all right, sweetheart. Besides, Columbia is just up the street from NYU."

"I know," Riley said, smiling. "Farkle said the same thing. I'm going to go see Josh."

"Are you sure? It's pretty late," Cory said.

"Yeah, plus Josh finished his last exam today," Riley replied. "I kind of want to talk to him about what I should do about this, amongst other things."

"All right," Topanga said, kissing Riley's forehead. "But be home before midnight, it's a school night."

"I know," Riley said, smiling.

She debated against driving and took the thirty minute walk to Josh's dorm, knocking on the door once she got there. She was breathing hard, but the walk had cleared her head a bit. Andrew opened the door. "Hi Riley," he said. "Here to see Josh?"

"Yeah, is he in?" she asked hopefully.

"He should be," Andrew said. "He's probably running a little late, his exam started late because the professor missed the bus. Come on in."

Riley followed Andrew in, taking a seat on the couch. "What's up?" Andrew asked her.

"Well, I heard back from all the schools, but I got waitlisted here," Riley admitted. "I was kind of just looking for some uncle-y guidance."

Andrew sat down next to her. "Well, I'm not your uncle, but I can try to help if you want."

"Thanks," Riley said. "I don't know, I guess I just hoped for so long that I would go to NYU, that I started to believe it, and then I met all of you, and it really cemented that this is where I want to be. So to hear that I'm not in just yet is kind of like a huge blow to me."

"Well, you're not out just yet," Andrew said. "Where else are you considering?"

"If not NYU, then Columbia," Riley said. "And I know it's just up the street," she interrupted before he could speak. "But it's not NYU. I don't know anyone there, and my heart's not set on going there."

"Have you gone to visit the campus?" Andrew asked.

Riley nodded. "I went over the winter break."

The door opened and Josh came in. "Fuck, that exam kicked my ass," Josh said tightly, his frustration disappearing when he spotted Riley. "Riles, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, but if now's a bad time," Riley began.

"No, what's up?" Josh asked.

"I got waitlisted," Riley said ruefully.

"Aw, Riley, I'm so sorry," Josh sighed, giving her a hug. "I know how important this was to you."

"But it's not over yet," Andrew told her. "Now, you've just gotta hope."

"Pray," Josh added with a grin. "And if it doesn't happen, it's not meant to be, Riley. Maybe Columbia's the school for you."

"I've just fallen in love with NYU though," Riley admitted. "I can't imagine not studying here."

"You'll adapt, Riles, you always do," Josh told her.

Andrew spoke up, "And after this year?" he looked encouragingly at her. "After the year you've had, Riles, you can handle anything."

* * *

 **Some Andrew/Riley moments at the end.**

 **Who ships Sparkle? (Spencer+Farkle)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	16. Fourteen: Girl Meets the Trump Card

**I'm actually obsessed with writing this story. I've never sat down to update a fanfic and written almost five chapters in one go. And my thing is, as soon as I write, I feel the urge to update, which is why sometimes there'll be two updates in one day - because I just can't wait any longer, and you guys deserve updates for being such awesome readers.**

 **Also, to Jake from State Farm: I did already pick Spencer as a name before I thought about ship names...I was actually planning on going with Fencer when my friend pointed out that Sparkle was much better.**

 **About those GM The Real World sneak peeks - it kind of reminds me a little about this story where Riley's friends don't believe she can change - although I do think she went too far with Zay's cookie - but I haven't seen the full episode so I'm reserving judgement until I do.**

 _ **Question: How did you become a fan of GMW?  
** Answer: I loved watching Boy Meets World on Fridays after school. Even when I was as young as like, five. Some of the topics washed over my head, but I went back to rewatch like the first four seasons and now I get it. Best show ever. So when Disney announced they were doing a sequel series, I was ecstatic, and I think MJ is a genius and that's why I love GMW. I fell in love with the characters, both new and old._

 **Big game-changer in this chapter. I give you one word: Andrew.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=205759711**

* * *

 _ **FOURTEEN: GIRL MEETS THE TRUMP CARD**_

 _(Trump card: the final resort but often the easiest way out.)_

Riley spent the night over at Josh's and Andrew's dorm that night, not having the heart to walk back to her apartment. She'd go to school from campus the following morning, and thankfully, Charlotte was kind enough to loan Riley clothes for the next day.

"Thanks, Char, I owe you one," Riley admitted.

"No problem," Charlotte said, smiling. "It's just lucky that you and I are practically the same size."

"Did you need a ride?" Andrew asked her. "Josh has an early meeting."

"Sure, that'd be great," Riley said gratefully. She bid farewell to Charlotte and followed Andrew to his car in the parking lot. He opened the passenger door for her. "Thanks," she said, surprised at his chivalry.

"Anytime," Andrew replied. The drive was silent for the first five minutes. Riley was on her phone when Andrew spoke again. "Listen, Riley, I hope this doesn't come across as...I don't know, suggestive, but I've been, uh, thinking a lot about you lately."

Riley's eyes flew open.

"I'm usually a lot smoother than this," Andrew sighed. "Riley, I didn't think I'd be the one to develop feelings for my roommate's niece, but I think I did." Now at a red light, he turned to look at her. "I know you've got this weird thing with Chase, but I just wanted you to know."

Riley swallowed, her throat suddenly bone-dry. "Even if I reciprocated any feelings towards you, Andrew, the same rules still apply to you, like they do with Chase. You're twenty, and I'm also not looking for a relationship right now."

"So you're not dating Chase?" Andrew asked, curiously. "I thought you were."

"Did he tell you that?" Riley asked.

"No, everyone assumes it's true. He's been denying it."

"He's telling you the truth," Riley confirmed. "I'm the one who's not ready, and he respects me enough to let me grow up before I jump into a relationship with him."

"You know he's going to break your heart one day," Andrew said.

"And you wouldn't?" she challenged.

"I can't guarantee, but there's definitely a lot less of a chance I would," Andrew said. "He's got girls falling all over him day after day, night after night. One way or another, he's bound to slip up, especially if you're at Columbia next fall."

Riley flinched at the thought of going to Columbia. "Andrew, you're biased. You like me, so you don't want Chase getting any closer to me."

"You're right, Riley, I do like you. But I'm the better guy."

Riley didn't say anything. Her mind was spinning. Two college guys? That had to be some kind of record. There was some truth to Andrew's words. Chase had so many girls following him around, that a long term, let alone long-distance relationship, would be quite difficult. But there was also the fact that she trusted Chase enough to let him dive back into his own life without worrying that he'd do something to hurt her. That, in Riley's opinion, spoke volumes about the strength of their relationship.

She hadn't expected Andrew's feelings at all. They'd come straight out of left field and left her blindsided and vulnerable. She was starting to question her relationship with Chase, because there was a better guy in the running. Not necessarily better for her, but just a better, all-around guy.

But now things were so much more complicated.

"Why now?" Riley asked as Andrew pulled up into the parking lot of Abigail Adams High. "Why tell me now?"

"Because rumor has it that Chase is going to tell you he can't keep being friends with you," Andrew admitted, shifting to look at her. "And you're going to need someone to lean on when he does."

Riley didn't pay attention to anything in class that morning. She was barely holding her tears back, and her friends could see that. How could Chase possibly hurt her like that? Didn't being friends make him happy?

 _It's because he wants more,_ the nagging voice in the back of Riley's mind said. _He wants a girlfriend, not the friendzone. And if he can't get that, he wants out._

And then the first tear fell. Cory, who'd been talking to the class, saw it right away. He stopped and stared at his daughter. "Riley?" he asked quietly. "You can be excused if you want."

Riley shook her head furiously, swiping at the tears. "I'm fine," she managed, her voice shaking.

"No, you're not," Maya said from behind her.

Riley resisted the urge to scream. Instead, she took her father's out and bolted from the classroom, the tears falling freely as she fled for the safety of the nearest bathroom. Fumbling with her phone in her shaking hands, she called Charlotte. "Hello?" Charlotte asked uncertainly.

"Charlotte," Riley sobbed. "I need you to tell me the truth."

* * *

Maya went after Riley without waiting for Cory's permission. It was instinct, ingrained in her muscle memory since she was five years old. When one of them ran, the other followed. While Riley had run quickly, it was easy to follow the trail of still-wet tear stains on the floor to the girls' bathroom. She pushed the door open and saw Riley leaning against the sinks, splashing water on her face. "Riles?" she asked gently.

Riley turned the tap off. "Hey," she said hoarsely. She'd called Charlotte because she had to know whether Andrew was making shit up to get her to jump ship, or if there was some truth to it. "Why are you here?"

"It was kind of a reflex," Maya admitted. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Did my dad send you?" Riley asked.

"No, I followed you as soon as you left." Maya felt so bad for Riley. "What's wrong?"

Riley shook her head, forcing a smile. "Nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine, tell my dad I'll be back in five minutes."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked.

Riley nodded. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about this.

Maya nodded in response. "All right. I hope you can work things out." She turned around and left, the bathroom door banging shut behind her. Riley appreciated Maya giving her space, especially after everything that had happened. Maybe there was hope yet. She faced the mirror above the sink, taking in her distraught reflection.

 _"Riley? What's wrong?" Charlotte had demanded._

 _"Andrew told me something when he dropped me off today and I need you to tell me it's not true," Riley rushed out, her voice cracking badly._

 _"What did he say?" Charlotte asked._

 _"He said that Chase was planning to end things," Riley admitted, and a sob ripped out of her throat before she could contain it._

 _"End things? The two of you aren't even dating." Charlotte said, confused._

 _"Andrew said that there was a rumor going around that Chase didn't want to be friends with me anymore," Riley clarified. Her heart ached as she said it. She wasn't ready, and if he couldn't wait, then that meant it was the end of them, and she wasn't sure she could handle that. Friendship seemed like the perfect common ground. She liked Chase, a lot, but she wasn't going to sacrifice her morals for a guy._

 _"Oh, honey," Charlotte sighed. "Andrew is going through a lot of shit right now, and he hates that you and Chase are so close. I don't believe for a second that what he said is true."_

 _"You're lying," Riley accused, noting the difference in the tone of her voice. "I can tell."_

 _Charlotte sighed again. "Riley, the rumor has been going around, yes, but I still don't think it's true. It's probably just one of the girls that wants to be with Chase that's making shit up."_

 _"Are you sure?" Riley sniffed._

 _"I'm not lying to you this time."_

 _"Okay," Riley said, the lump in her throat painfully unbearable. "Sorry to call you the way I did. Please don't mention this to Josh."_

 _"If it helps, Andrew really does care. He hates that you like Chase, because as far as he's concerned, there's no guy good enough for you, especially not Chase Hartford."_

 _"So I have a fallback plan, you're saying." Riley couldn't even comprehend the magnitude of the situation she was in._

 _"If the rumor is true, Riley, I can guarantee you that Andrew will wait."_

Then the conversation had ended, and Riley had been attacked by another wave of sobs, and had turned the taps on to calm herself down. She turned the taps off, and that had been when Maya entered. Riley wiped off her eyeliner, not bothering to put another coat on, blotted her red cheeks and puffy eyes as best she could, and left the washroom. She made it back to class with ten minutes left. "Are you okay?" Farkle asked her.

"I'll tell you later," she sighed.

"Riley?" her father asked from the front.

She nodded.

"Okay," he said, seeing she would be fine. But he was going to pry the truth from her with his bare hands if he had to once they got home. It wasn't just anything that would cause her to break down and run out of the class the way she did.

* * *

Riley didn't say much for the rest of the day. Thankfully, Farkle had lots to say at lunch, as he practically declared his undying love for Spencer without actually mentioning the word 'love'. Riley would be more interested in Farkle's newfound love interest if she didn't have her own personal issues to worry about. If Chase asked her to take him or leave him, did she like him enough to jump ship before she was ready? That was like asking someone to jump off a cliff. Also, she'd be dead the moment her parents found out about, not to mention Andrew would hate her forever.

Why did she even care about what Andrew thought? She'd never thought about it before. Maybe knowing how he felt had changed the situation.

No, it definitely had.

Riley took a deep breath. She was going to have to talk to Chase, and she was dreading it. Charlotte did say that she didn't think the rumors were coming from Chase himself. But there was also the fear that there was some truth to the rumor, that he did want to be her boyfriend and not just her best friend. But would he end everything that they'd worked so hard to achieve over one, small, stupid title?

Men were impatient, they were pigs. There was reason to believe it was true, and yet, Riley hoped she knew Chase well enough to think that he would never hurt her.

Even though she was already hurt.

* * *

 **So Andrew played his Trump Card...to get Riley. To get her to see that Chase isn't all that good for her, to make him seem like the better option? What do you guys think?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Lauren.**


	17. Fifteen: Girl Meets the Deal-Breaker

**I am so, so, so excited for you guys to see the next couple of chapters, you have absolutely no idea. This is probably my favourite work that I've ever written. I've got so many ideas swirling that I literally cannot sleep.**

 **Question: Who's your endgame ship?**

 _Answer: Joshaya, 100000%, ever since GM Home for the Holidays. Ski Lodge 2 basically killed me, in a good way. (If I had it my way, I'd get Riarkle, Joshaya, and Zayadora and Lucas can go back to Texas and stop causing trouble between Rilaya, but that's just the way I feel. LOL.)_

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=205802947**

 ***IF I CAN FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL HAVE IT UP BY TONIGHT!***

* * *

 _ **FIFTEEN: GIRL MEETS THE DEAL-BREAKER**_

Riley couldn't stop. She couldn't stop the tears, the thoughts, the emotional roller-coaster she was one, or her confusion. She was a mess. Once having longed for the weekend, she was spending Saturday morning curled up in a ball under her covers, blasting loud screamo music to drown the volume of her thoughts, and to let everyone in the neighbourhood that she wasn't interested in talking.

"Riley, this is getting out of control!" her father yelled as he opened the door. "THE NEIGHBOURS ARE COMPLAINING!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Riley screamed back, as she poked her head out of the covers.

Cory shut off the music coming from her laptop and sat down on Riley's bed. "Riley," he sighed. "You can't hide forever."

"I'm nursing a broken heart," Riley said, muffled by the sheets.

"Because of a silly rumor?" Cory asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, you have no idea whether there's any truth to this rumor. You haven't talked to Chase yet."

"I know it's true," Riley said, sniffling. "I don't need him to tell me that." She sat up. "I was so stupid to think I could just be friends with another guy."

"No, you weren't, because that guy wanted to be friends as well," Cory said. "And you've been friends with Farkle for years, Lucas too. Zay as well. It's not like you're immune to having friendships with the other gender," Cory added. "Life sucks, sometimes, but when it does, it's often a learning moment."

"You would know all about those ones," Riley said, sighing.

"When I was your age, I was about as clueless as the world as you are right now," Cory said gently. "Riley, the only way you're going to learn is to get your heart broken. When your mother and I broke up for a small portion of time, it was the most awful part of my life. I even went drinking with Shawn, and your grandparents almost ended our friendship, because they thought Shawn was a bad influence. Really, it was me who forced him into doing it. Bad things happen in life, the important part is how you deal with it and move on."

"I know," Riley sighed. "I just didn't think I'd be so hurt by this. I'm really confused, Dad."

"Talk to him," Cory told her. "You won't achieve anything by being a lump under your sheets."

"It's worked out pretty well for the last week," Riley sighed.

"No, it really hasn't," Cory deadpanned. "The most important part of any relationship is conversation, remember?"

Riley nodded. "I know."

"Then fix yourself up and go see him, you look like a dead raccoon."

"You're telling me to go see a boy?" Riley didn't think this day would ever come.

"He's just a friend for now, which means I can allow it. The moment something changes, I'm going to have to start stealing shoes again," Cory added, cracking his knuckles.

Riley laughed. "You will never survive at my wedding." But she gave her father a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, Riley. Go figure life out."

* * *

Riley had made it halfway to NYU before taking a seat on a bench, trying to figure out what she'd say to Chase when she saw him. Did she just come outright and say it? Or did she wait for a bit to bring it up? Maybe she wouldn't even bring it up, if he didn't seem like he wanted anything different. She was still trying to figure things out when her phone beeped.

 _\- Mini, can we talk?_

Riley swallowed. That usually wasn't a good sign of things to come. She didn't reply right away, staring out into the busy streets. People walking this way and that, going on with their lives. Who knows how many problems in their own personal lives there were? Her father was right. The only way she'd get the truth was if she talked to him.

 _Yeah, sure. What's up?_

 _\- My place?_

Riley pursed her lips, steeled herself, and stood up, walking towards NYU. Worst-case scenario, she could go cry with Josh. Best-case scenario, she could spend another afternoon with her favourite person in the world.

But was he even that anymore, after everything she'd learned?

Riley knew she'd find out, either way. But she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew what was coming, all that was left was to brace herself to hear it.

* * *

"I'm worried," Maya confessed to Lucas.

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"Everyone's heard back from their schools except me," Maya said, frustrated. She ran a hand through her hair. "You're going to Columbia, Farkle to Princeton, Izzy to one of the many schools she got into and Zay's going to Texas. But I haven't heard a single thing. No school has responded to me yet."

"Maya, you applied to like fifty art programs, the odds are that one of them will get back to you by tomorrow."

"I really want Parsons or RISD," Maya sighed. "But at this point, I just want to hear back from someone, even if it's a rejection."

"You still have until tomorrow night at midnight, Maya. Besides, all your programs required a porfolio, and those take more time to review. That's why they give that full week, because some schools take that long." Lucas and Maya had managed to patch up things, but Lucas still wasn't sure this was the right idea. He still felt like Maya wasn't completely focused on him.

"You're lucky," Maya said wistfully. "It wasn't much of a decision for you."

"Yeah," Lucas said. "When's the last time you checked the website?"

"I haven't checked since you came over," Maya realized, jumping off her bed to get her laptop. She brought it back to the bed and logged in. She scrolled, and scrolled, and scrolled, until-

"There," Lucas interrupted, pointing at the screen. "Parsons."

Maya's heart started to race at, likely, a million miles a second. Her hand was shaking as she clicked on the link to the decision letter. The webpage loaded, and then, "I got in," Maya breathed. She looked at Lucas, her eyes wide. "I got in!" she yelled.

"Congratulations, Maya," Lucas said, picking up the laptop and setting it aside so he could give her a hug. "I told you not to worry. You know your talent speaks for itself."

"Dear Miss Hart," Maya read, her voice shaking, "we are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a place in our first year program of architectural design."

"Go tell your parents," Lucas told her.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, looking at him. "Our movie starts soon."

"Just make it quick," he said with a grin.

Maya nodded, gave him a quick kiss, and rushed out of her bedroom with her laptop. Lucas was left alone to figure out what to do. Normally, he would talk to Riley about his relationship, but he wasn't sure that was an option anymore. He could talk to Zay, but he'd probably make try and make a comedic statement out of it, and wouldn't give him the answer he needed. Farkle was probably still pissed off at him, so why would he help?

Lucas groaned and flopped backwards onto Maya's bed.

* * *

"Hey," Riley said uncertainly when the door opened. "You wanted to talk?"

Chase's eyes went wide. "You never responded when I suggested my place."

"I was on my way here anyways," Riley said with a shrug. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Chase stepped back to let her in, but Riley didn't move. If he was going to confirm the rumor, she didn't want to have to walk out of his dorm. "Here's fine," she told him.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked, surprised. She nodded. "Okay," he said, shrugging.

"I know about the rumor and I want to know if it's true or not," Riley said immediately. "The one where you don't want to be friends anymore," she clarified, crossing her arms.

"What?" Chase asked. "That's a rumor?"

"It would appear so, since I heard it from someone that isn't you, and got it confirmed by someone else that it's been travelling around campus," Riley snapped.

"Mini, would I ever do something like that?" Chase asked her seriously.

"You don't get to call me that," Riley said, shaking her head.

"I thought you liked it," Chase said, confused.

"No, you like it," Riley said. "Why did you ask me here, Chase?"

Chase stared at her, as if unsure of what to say or do. She couldn't blame him, because she'd put him on the spot. "Riley, maybe you should come in."

"I'm not coming in," Riley said firmly.

"Fine. Riley, you know I like you, okay? A lot, more than any other girl I've ever met. We've got something special, you and I. You know that, right?" Riley didn't answer him, but she didn't break eye-contact either. It was unnerving to him. He swallowed. "But I don't know if I can wait until December."

Riley laughed bitterly. "I knew it. But we're not dating, Chase. If you think I'd be pissed off that you went back to Chicago and hit it up with a couple of girls, I wouldn't get mad at you for that."

"Riley, I _want_ to date you," Chase implored. "I don't want to wait around."

"Exactly. I knew it." Riley's heart was cracking into a million pieces. "I thought you were going to wait until I was ready."

"Riley," Chase began.

"You're hoping that I like you enough to cave, to forget about my morals and who I am," Riley said in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Chase, but I can't. I'm not ready for a relationship, and I told you that from the very first day. You broke our deal."

"I didn't break our deal, Riley, my feelings for you did." Chase added, "And that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"But it's still you," Riley said quietly. "I'm not ready. I can't just give my heart away freely when it's been broken more times than it can be fixed."

"I thought I've done enough to prove to you that I'm not like that," Chase said, hurt.

"It's too late for that," Riley said, shaking her head. "You already have." She turned around and walked away.

"Riley!" Chase pleaded after her. "Come back!"

She was running now, down the hall, and around the corner. She didn't hear footsteps behind her, so she assumed he wasn't following her. She reached Josh's dorm and opened the door, seeing as it wasn't locked, and stumbled upon Josh and Charlotte making out on the couch. "Oh, gross," she groaned.

"Riley?" Charlotte's eyes went wide.

"If you guys are going to make out, please lock the door next time," Riley sighed.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?" Josh asked, standing up and pulling his shirt down.

"The rumor was true," Riley said tonelessly. She stalked to the mini-fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the lid off with the side of the fridge. "You can go back out to your little session, I just need this."

"Oh, no, as your uncle, I cannot allow you to drown your sorrows in alcohol," Josh said, swooping over to take the beer from her.

"Talk, Riley. Tell us everything that happened," Charlotte said from the couch. "We're here for you."

Riley closed her eyes, only opening them when her phone beeped. She looked at it, her throat closing.

 _\- Riley, please come back. Please. Give me a chance to finish explaining._

Swallowing hard, she set her phone atop the fridge and sat down on the couch. The tears she'd worked so hard to hold back finally broke through. Charlotte put her arms around her, flicking a glance at Josh, who's face was like thunder. "I'm going to go," Josh said tightly.

"No," Riley burst out. "Josh, don't hurt him."

"He hurt you," Josh snapped.

"And now I've hurt him," Riley admitted. "Besides, I think I need you more right now."

Josh could see how distraught she was, so he sighed and sat down. "All right," he said. "I'm here for you."

"It'll be okay," Charlotte soothed.

"I really did want to date him," Riley admitted. "Just not right now."

"You can't put a timeframe on love, Riley," Josh told her.

"Why not? You and Maya did," Riley said, sniffling. Why was she crying so much lately?

"No, we never said when. Someday is any day in the future, not seven months from now."

Riley leaned into her uncle. "Tell me how I can fix things."

Josh was about to speak when someone knocked on the door. He got up to get it, and when he opened it, Chase was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Josh asked crossly.

"If Riley will let me talk to her, I'd like to explain myself. Better than I did before, when I was put on the spot," Chase said quietly. His eyes met hers across the room. Josh turned to look at her, and Riley knew Charlotte was looking at her as well.

Riley hesitated. "What more could you possibly say to me?"

"This," Chase began. "Riley, I really like you, and I do want to be your boyfriend and make you happy, and I want to hold your hand and kiss you, but I do respect the fact that you're not ready, and I would never act upon my feelings if you were never ready." He swallowed. "But it hurts, Mini, when we hang out and I can't do any of those things with you. It hurts that I can't hold your hand, or kiss you, or be with you. Being friends isn't enough for me. I'm sorry you had to hear the rumor, but as much as it hurts for me not to be your boyfriend, I would never end our friendship over something so juvenile."

Riley frowned. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never imagined that I ever could. I'm sorry," she sighed, standing up. Josh let Chase come inside so he could shut the door. "I guess I broke our deal," Riley realized. "I was the one that hurt you."

"Mini, I think we both broke the deal," Chase admitted. "I'm sorry too." He pulled her in for a hug, and there was nothing romantic about it, it was two friends making up when they'd wronged each other.

"So what do we do now?" Riley asked, looking up into the eyes she loved so much.

Chase bit his lip as he looked down at her. "You figure out what you want. Once you do, I'll be here."

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, CHILEY SHIPPERS. But all hope is not lost yet!**

 **Next: Riley and Lucas sort out both of their relationship problems together.** **Then, something ends. And then, a decision is made.**

 **It's not over yet!**

 **Tell me what you think but please don't yell at me,**

 **Lauren.**


	18. Sixteen: Girl Meets Doubts

**Hey all! I hope you're still on board with this...I know the last chapter got a little intense. But I know exactly where I'm taking this story now, so I hope you'll continue on this ride with me, whether you ship Chiley or Andrew/Riley (I still don't have a ship name that sounds right, ugh).**

 **Question: What are you looking forward to the most in the upcoming year?  
** _Answer: Moving out of my parents' place and into my new apartment, and starting university. I'm so excited._

 **On with the show!**

 **(BTW I changed this chapter title from GM Tough Times to GM Doubts. It fits better.)**

* * *

 _ **SIXTEEN: GIRL MEETS DOUBTS**_

Riley continued to struggle between what was right for her and what she wanted. She wanted to be with Chase. She just wasn't sure if it was right. Or if she was ready. And if there was this much debate, she probably wasn't ready, right? Furthermore, she was still waiting on NYU to see if she'd get into the psychology program. Otherwise, she'd have to go to Columbia. She wished she could've done more to cement her place in the program of her dreams. Especially after seeing the look on Chase's face when she finally told him she wasn't in just yet.

 _"Mini, it sucks right now," he told her, "but things will work out."_

She hoped he was right.

Right now, she was lounging on the window seat of her former bay window, trying to finish up an essay for her English class, when the doorbell rang. After hearing the door open, and some muffled voices, she heard her name being called. "Coming," she yelled back, closing her laptop and making her way to the living area. She was surprised to see Lucas standing in the doorway, looking apprehensive. "Lucas," she said, raising an eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

"I was kind of hoping to talk to someone who wasn't anyone else," Lucas admitted. "I need relationship advice."

"I thought you and Maya worked things out," Riley said.

"We did, but I've been having a lot of second thoughts," Lucas sighed. "I don't know who else to turn to."

Riley felt bad for icing him out, although she couldn't deny the fact that he'd deserved it. "All right," she agreed. "Come on."

"No funny business," Cory warned.

The two of them settled down by the bay window, Riley moving her laptop so Lucas wouldn't sit on it. "Talk," she ordered.

So Lucas did. He voiced his opinions, his worries and fears, his true feelings, and his troubles and confusions. "I just don't feel like we click anymore," Lucas told Riley. "I feel like I'm not the most important guy in her life."

"Well, you're not, that'll always be Josh," Riley agreed. "He's her someday."

"I don't know what I was hoping or thinking when we started dating. Maybe that she'd given him up, that she was completely over him and focused on me. And for a while, I think that was true, but I just don't feel that way anymore," Lucas sighed. "I really like her, and I know she really likes me too."

"She just likes Josh more," Riley finished. "But do you know that for a fact?"

"I don't even think Maya knows that," Lucas said. "She keeps denying it."

"So you're asking me what to do," Riley realized.

"I'm asking for advice, yes, but whether or not I'll follow it depends on what kind I get," Lucas said, shrugging.

"How awkward is it?" Riley asked. "When the two of you are alone together," she clarified. "Do you feel like she's thinking about Josh even when you're her main focus?"

"Yes," Lucas said immediately.

"You're really insecure for a face," Riley observed, winking. But she was serious when she said, "Lucas, Maya likes you, a lot. She wouldn't go out with you if she liked Josh more."

"But she would if she knew she had no chance with him right now. Which she doesn't, because he's dating another girl, right?" Lucas asked.

Riley nodded, seeing Lucas's point. "So you're saying you think she's using you as a rebound."

"I have no idea what our relationship is anymore," Lucas admitted. "I just know that I don't like it."

"If you're not happy, you have to tell her," Riley said.

"And what if she ends things?" Lucas asked.

Riley laughed. "Lucas, the only way the two of you will break up is if you initiate it. Maya's in denial about liking Josh, she's not going to be the one to end things. She's not the one having doubts."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "It's just really frustrating."

"I can imagine," Riley said. "What are you gonna do?"

Lucas groaned. "I don't want to break up with her, Riley, but that's looking like the best and only option right now."

"Hey," Riley said gently. "I'm not telling you to do anything. You need to talk to her, first, and she needs to tell you the truth about how she feels about you and Josh. When you decide she's telling you the truth, then you can decide whether or not to end or extend your relationship. But not before that."

Lucas mulled this over for quite some time before nodding. "Okay. Yeah, that makes sense." He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Riley. I owe you one, big time." His smile faded. "And for the record," he said seriously, "I'm really sorry about everything that happened."

"It's all right," Riley replied. "I'm over it. But as for that favour you owe me...maybe you could cash it in now?" she asked hopefully.

Lucas nodded. "What's on your mind?"

Riley paused. If she asked him for help, he would have to know everything. "All right," she said. "It's a long story, so please don't freak out on me when you hear certain things, okay?"

Lucas smiled. "I'll try my best."

Riley nodded, took a deep breath, and launched into her story.

* * *

 _\- There's no one like you here._

 _Trust me, there's no one like you here either._

Ever since New Jersey, Farkle had been texting Spencer non-stop, and he couldn't care less about what anyone else thought. He realized this is what Riley must have felt like when she was texting Chase in class that day, so many weeks ago.

 _\- When can we hang out again?_

 _You free anytime soon? Maybe we can meet up during the summer._

 _\- Yeah, that'd be cool. I mean, my work schedule is a little full during then, but I'll have more time off then than I do right now, LOL._

 _Facetime tonight?_

 _\- As always, although it's gonna have to be later because I have a late shift tonight._

 _Whenever you're ready._

 _\- See you tonight._

 _Can't wait._

"What's up, loverboy?" Zay teased. He, Farkle, and Izzy were sitting in Topanga's trying to get some homework done. Or in Farkle's case, text his almost-girlfriend.

"Shut up," Farkle groaned, throwing a balled-up napkin at him.

"Farkle's in _love_ ," Zay crooned.

"I am not," Farkle lied.

"Your red cheeks have you caught red-handed," Izzy told him, flipping through her physics textbook. "Did you do the homework from last night? I had a question about one of the answers."

"Yeah, which one?" Farkle asked, grateful for the change in subject.

"Don't think this isn't over," Zay warned him.

"This one," Izzy said at the same time, showing him the question.

Farkle took a look at her notebook and began discussing with Izzy when the door banged open and Maya came in with a bunch of binders and textbooks. She stopped short when she saw the three of them sitting with all their own books spread out on the coffee table. "Uh, hi," she said nervously.

"Hey," Zay said uncertainly, with a quick glance at the others. "You come to study?"

"Yeah," Maya said. "Is there room?"

After a quick pause, Izzy said, "Always," and pushed aside some of her books so Maya could take a seat.

"Thanks," Maya said gratefully, sitting down. "I have a couple of math questions for you, Farkle, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Farkle told her. "Just let me help Izzy with this question first."

"For the record, I don't need help, just a little clarification," Izzy added.

They all laughed, and in that brief moment, it was almost as if nothing had changed.

* * *

"So you like Chase, and you want to date him, but you're not sure if you're ready," Lucas summarized.

Riley sighed. "Yeah. I mean, if I'm having all these doubts, it means I'm not, right?"

Lucas's mind was rolling now. "Riley, you're always going to have doubts about everything. That's part of human nature. And you're never really going to be ready for anything life throws at you. Like university, or getting married, or dating. Sometimes, you've just got to trust that everything will be okay. See, when you changed, Riles, that was the one part of you that disappeared. The part of you that had faith in the world."

"Well, I'd pretty much lost all faith in Maya as a friend, so how could I possibly have faith in anyone else?" Riley asked dryly. But she understood what Lucas was saying. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"Riley, you're going to get hurt a hell of a lot more than you've been in life," Lucas reminded her. "And you've been hurt a lot, so I get why you're scared. But you can't let fear rule your life, just like you can't jump into an exploding volcano and let adventure rule your life. There has to be a balance."

"But if I decide to go out with Chase, am I not jumping into an exploding volcano?" Riley wasn't sure why she was so against dating Chase, even though she knew she really wanted to.

"Are you?" Lucas challenged. "Riley, I don't know the guy. You do. There's a chance you'll end up hurt, but is that small risk worth sacrificing your happiness? I've seen how you are around him, albeit not that much. Riley, your eyes light up. Your smile is bigger. You're happy. Don't ruin that for yourself."

"Okay," Riley said. She still wanted to talk to Charlotte and Jasmine first before she made a final decision, but she was glad she'd talked to Lucas. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "I think I owe you one, now."

"Let's call it even, after everything I put you through," Lucas told her. "Thanks for all your help, Riles. I'm glad that even after everything we've gone through, I can still talk to you about anything."

Riley smiled. "Me too."

Once he left Riley's apartment, Lucas took out his phone to text Maya. They really needed to have a long conversation. He needed to re-evaluate his life and his relationship. He needed to know where he still stood in her eyes, and in her heart.

 _Hey, it's me, are you busy?_

 _\- I'm at T's, with the others. Needed F's help with math._

 _Can we meet up tonight?_

 _\- Date?_

 _Not exactly. Just want to talk._

There wasn't an immediate response after, which made Lucas wonder if he should've said it was a date. But he didn't want to get her hopes up.

 _\- Okay. When and where?_

 _Your place, 8?_

 _\- Sounds good. See you then, Huckleberry._

 _Love you._

 _\- Love you too, RR._

Lucas exhaled. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Riley paced back and forth in her bedroom, because her talk with Lucas had definitely helped clear things up, but she still wasn't a hundred percent sure about what the hell she was supposed to do.

Cory knocked on her bedroom door. "Riley? What did Lucas want?"

"You know what he wanted, you were there," Riley said, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you tell him?" he asked, coming in and taking a seat.

"He wanted me to tell him what he should do with Maya," Riley explained. "He thinks she likes Josh more than she likes him, and he doesn't like that he thinks that. I told the poor boy just to talk to her and sort things out that way, instead of making assumptions."

"And what did he tell you when you told him about your own problems?" Cory asked.

"Dad!" Riley put her hands on her hips. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Hey, I know the two of you aren't dating, but don't think I don't remember you used to get all gaga for him," Cory said, grinning. "You have a bucket of shoes in your closet that seems to support my argument."

Riley sighed, "I should really give those back to him."

"I'm surprised you haven't," Cory agreed.

Riley leaned back against the window. "Lucas told me to go out with Chase. He makes me happy. He said that my old self would've jumped at the chance because I saw the good in people, and when I changed, that did too."

"Do you agree?" Cory asked, trying to keep an open mind regarding his daughter dating a twenty-year old college student.

"I don't know," Riley admitted. "I really don't know."

* * *

 **This is a short update, especially after how long the last one was. But everything starts to fall into place with the next two chapters. Lucas talks to Maya, Riley talks to the girls, and then to Andrew and Chase. And then? Who knows? Well, I do, but we'll tackle that when we get there.**

 **BTW - Let's do a ship count: #Joshaya? #Chiley? #Ridrew? #Lucaya? #Sparkle? #Zayadora? (You can pick more than one haha)**

 **Thank you all for your support!**

 **Lauren.**


	19. Seventeen: Girl Meets It's Over

**Been cranking out updates like I'm on death's door. It's not even like I'm forcing the writing, writing this story seems to come effortlessly to me, which is pretty darn amazing.**

 **Question: What was your favourite childhood activity (game, sport, extracurricular activity) growing up?  
** _Answer: Dance class, for sure. I did almost ten years of competitive dance, and it was such a huge part of my life._ **  
**

 **Here's what ends. But what ends, begins something else, right?**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=205975115**

* * *

 _ **SEVENTEEN: GIRL MEETS IT'S OVER**_

Lucas wasn't really sure how to broach the subject when Maya opened the door and let him into her apartment. He said good evening to Katy and Shawn before following Maya up to her room. "NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" Shawn hollered after them.

Lucas had to laugh. That was pretty much the opposite of what he planned to do tonight. But the amusement disappeared when Maya shut the door and he sat down on her chair to face her on the bed. "So," Maya began. "You wanted to talk?"

"I did," Lucas said. "Maya, you need to stop dancing around the subject and tell me the straight truth, and I mean it."

"Okay," Maya said nervously.

"I need to know if you like Josh, and it's fine if you do." Lucas figured that asking straight-up was better than trying to passive-aggressively approach the question. "I also need to know if you like him more than you like me."

Maya didn't answer.

"I need to know the truth, Maya," Lucas said quietly. "I've been having so many doubts about the two of us lately. Mostly because we haven't been talking to each other about how we feel. I need to know that even if Josh were available and wanted to be with you, you would still stay with me."

Maya still didn't offer a response.

Lucas sighed. "Maya, I just want to know where we stand. Because I don't feel like your boyfriend these days. I feel like I'm being used as a human shield."

"To do what?" Maya finally asked.

"To protect yourself?" Lucas guessed. "Maya, you're avoiding all of my questions. Why?"

"Because you know the answer," Maya admitted.

"Fine. I do know that you like Josh more than you like me. But the last question I did ask you," Lucas said, a pit growing in his stomach. "If Josh wanted to be your boyfriend, would you break up with me?"

"No," Maya admitted, surprising Lucas.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

Maya nodded.

"No, now you're lying," Lucas said. "I know you would."

"Then why bother asking me at all?" Maya asked angrily.

"Because I want to hear it from you!" Lucas shouted. "Do you know how hard it is for a guy to hear he's not number one in the heart of the girl he loves?"

Maya flinched.

"Maya, if you don't like me more than Josh, why are we even together?" Lucas asked, suddenly sounding exhausted. "I can't keep running this race with you anymore, I'm sick and tired of coming in second place."

"I really do love you, Luke," Maya sighed.

"You just love him more." Lucas couldn't even believe what he was hearing, even though he'd known it was coming.

"Josh and I are complicated."

"So you agreed to be with me because I was the next-best option."

"I wanted to see if someone else could make me as happy as I was when I'm with Josh. And you did, Luke," Maya said earnestly.

"Then what changed?" Lucas asked her. "Once Riley started to hang out with Josh, all of a sudden it seemed like you were more interested in him than me."

"It's not that I wanted to date him, Lucas," Maya sighed. "I just wanted to know what I'd done to make him side with her."

"Maya, he's her uncle, of course he's going to side with her," Lucas groaned. "Besides, you did a number on her, I'd be surprised if he didn't support her."

"Uncle Boing is a fantasy, Lucas. You're my reality." Maya really looked upset now. "You've always been my reality."

Lucas stood up and walked over to sit next to her. "But a fantasy is a fantasy for a reason, because it's better than what you've got in reality. He's always going to come first in your life, no matter who walks in. That includes me. Fantasy and reality have always separated you and Riley, at least it used to, because you saw reality and she saw fantasy. I think times have changed, so much now. So much that now your fantasy, Josh, seems like a viable option. Riley sees reality more clearly now, and-" Lucas realized that was what was keeping Riley from making up her mind. "-and she doesn't want to let that fantasy back in, because she's experienced firsthand how badly hope can destroy her."

Maya leaned her head on his shoulder. "What did I do?"

"Maya, the perfect relationship is that of fantasy and reality. Your dream guy is the one you're with in real life." Lucas looked her right in the eyes when he said it. "And I'm not the guy you fall asleep and dream about."

 _Josh._ The name wasn't said, but they both thought it. "Relationships aren't supposed to be perfect, though," Maya said.

"Right, they're not. But when you're with the right person, everything will fall into place. Or at least it's supposed to. Maya, my point is, is that you're not fully committed to our relationship and that's because you're holding out for something better. Someone better. Someone I could never compete with." Lucas spread his hands. "It only took the world nearly coming to an end for me to figure that out, but I'm glad I did."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Maya asked sadly.

"I think you need to figure out what you still have with Josh, if anything," Lucas told her. "My feelings for you haven't changed. The difference between you and me is that you're my dream girl, Maya. But I'm not your dream guy."

Maya closed her eyes, tears welling up. "Luke..."

"I'm sorry, Maya. I hope we can still be friends." Knowing the conversation was over, Lucas stood up and made for the door.

He was just about to close it behind him when she spoke. "I'm sorry too," she whispered.

Lucas didn't turn around, because he knew she was crying and it would hurt him too much to see. He shut the door, said goodnight to Katy and Shawn, and headed for the comfort of his own bedroom.

* * *

Once Lucas had gotten home, he'd called Zay and Farkle and asked them to come over so he could tell them what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, man," Zay told Lucas. "But I think you did the right thing."

"You did," Farkle confirmed. He was slightly peeved he'd had to cut his Skype session with Spencer short, but he was over it. Lucas needed him more right then. "I think your relationship just ran its course, Lucas, there's nothing wrong with that."

Lucas shook his head. "I dated a girl who was in love with someone else, how stupid was that?"

"It wasn't stupid, because you loved her. Maya convinced you and herself that she reciprocated those feelings," Zay added. "Look, it's probably for the best anyways. The two of you are going to different universities, anyways. It's time to start fresh."

"It's probably better not to be tied down heading into university anyways," Farkle said.

"Says the guy who's pretty much got a girlfriend." Lucas couldn't help but be bitter right now. How was everyone finding love except him?

"Lucas, Spencer and I are going into the same program at the same school, and we're not officially dating just yet," Farkle sighed. "Zay, you and Izzy aren't staying together next year, are you?"

"We haven't really talked about it," Zay admitted, "but I don't think we will. If I were staying in New York, then maybe."

"Maya wasn't the right girl for you, Lucas," Farkle told him. "But don't lose hope just yet."

"So who do I ask to prom?" Lucas asked listlessly.

Zay grinned. "I'm sure Missy Bradford will go with you."

"Just go alone, I'll dance with you," Farkle said, grinning.

"Or ask Maya, I'm sure Josh won't mind," Zay told him.

"I should've ended things after prom," Lucas sighed.

"No, that would've drawn out the problem longer than it needed to go on. You made the right choice," Zay said.

"Don't sell yourself short, Lucas. A great face can always get a great girl," Farkle joked. "Sometimes, life has a way of putting people around each other just when they need it."

 _Like Farkle and Spencer. Like Chase and Riley. Like Zay and Izzy. Like Maya and Josh._ Lucas sighed. Where was his happily ever after? "I'll try not to regret what I just did," he admitted, "but it won't be easy."

"Who knows?" Farkle asked. "Maybe another girl will fall onto your lap on the subway tomorrow morning."

They had a good chuckle at that one.

* * *

Riley was staring at a list on the front of her notebook. It was a pros and cons table of dating Chase.

 **Pros: I'll be happy**

 **Cons: He'll hurt me, Josh or my dad will kill him when he does, Andrew will hate me forever, we'll be at separate schools, he's three years older**

She groaned and threw her notebook across the room, lying down on her bed with a huff of frustration. There were always more cons than pros. There were always more doubts. She didn't see any possible way it could work out in her favour.

Then her phone rang. "Hello?" Riley asked, grateful for the distraction.

"Hey," Maya said uncertainly. "I'm surprised you picked up."

Riley shrugged. "I didn't look at the Caller ID before I did, so I guess you got lucky. What's up?"

"Lucas broke up with me," Maya sighed.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Damn, that boy works fast. All I did was tell him to talk to you, not break up with you."

"You told him?" Maya demanded.

"I didn't tell him to breakup with you! That was Lucas's decision," Riley groaned. "But isn't it better this way? Now you've got time to focus on Josh."

"Like Josh will want me after everything I've done."

"Maya, you've owned up to your mistakes, and Josh knows you can't possibly be perfect. I hardly think he'd want that, anyways," Riley said, standing up to retrieve her notebook. She set it on her desk, flipping it to the backside so she couldn't see the list she'd made.

"I just feel bad that I hurt him," Maya said gloomily.

"I really don't know what to say, Maya," Riley admitted. "I would tell you it's going to be okay, but I'm not that person for you anymore, nor do I want to be. All I can say is that you're a smart girl, and you'll figure it out."

"I just don't understand," Maya sighed. "Lucas liked me enough to break up with me?"

"Is that what he told you?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He said that as much as he liked me he didn't want to be my second choice."

"Smart," Riley said. "Never settle for anything less than first."

"Are you telling me to do that, or saying that's what Lucas did?" Maya asked, confused.

"Both. Lucas settled for a girl who only saw him as the next-best choice. You settled because he was the only one interested and available, not because you actually wanted him. Maya, stop overthinking this. It's over, he ended things, and enjoy being single." Riley was starting to get irritated now. "I have to go."

"All right," Maya sighed, "Thanks, Riley, I-"

Riley hung up before Maya could finish, and with a groan, picked up her notebook. She tore the page off, crumpled it up, and threw it into the trashcan. Then, she climbed into her bed to try and get some rest. She'd talk to Charlotte and Jasmine in the morning.

* * *

Josh and Charlotte were cuddled up in his bed watching a movie when Charlotte picked up the remote and paused it. "Okay," she said, shifting to face him. "You need to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About why Riley freaked out the other day, and the reason Chase said what he did to her at the front door."

"Okay," Josh said, raising an eyebrow. "Char, you're starting to freak me out a bit."

"Andrew told Riley he liked her," Charlotte admitted.

Josh's eyes almost popped right out of his skull. "He did what?" he demanded. "Why? Does he actually like her?"

"I have no idea, but Riley got really confused and then he told her about the rumor, and then she got even more confused, which was why she had to confront Chase and that's when the whole mess started," Charlotte sighed.

"Why did she tell you this and not tell me?" Josh asked, hurt.

"Because she knew how you'd react." Charlotte reached for Josh's hand. "Look, she still doesn't know why Andrew said it. She doesn't want to know. But I was hoping you'd ask him why."

"Why he told my niece he likes her? Don't you think it's because he actually does?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think he does," Charlotte said, shaking his head. "I've seen their interactions."

"They've had a couple where you haven't been in the room," Josh admitted. "I think it's obvious that he cares about her."

"No, he cares about her like you and I would, as a friend," Charlotte said. "You can tell."

"Hold on, how did Riley say he told her he liked her?" Josh asked.

"He told her he developed feelings," Charlotte said, though she couldn't remember the exact phrasing.

"Right." Josh scratched his head. "If he were in right now, I'd break down the door to ask him, but unfortunately, he's not."

"There's still time," Charlotte said, "for Riley to choose."

"Char, from what you're telling me, this whole thing started because Andew told Riley he liked her, and if that's not true, I might just kill him for confusing the shit out of her," Josh growled.

Charlotte grabbed his arm. "Josh, you need to calm down. I'm telling you this because you should know, and because you're my boyfriend and I don't want to keep things from you. But if you're going to get all Hulk on me, then I'm going to regret telling you."

Josh exhaled slowly. "Right. Sorry," he sighed, looking at her. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at me. Thank you for telling me."

"It was the right thing to do."

"The right thing," Josh murmured. "What does that even mean anymore?"

* * *

 **I'm so, so sorry that there wasn't an update earlier today! I went golfing and that takes like four hours so I didn't get a ton of time to write.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Next chapter: Riley talks to Char and Jas and then this whole mess gets sorted out.**

 **#Chiley or #Ridrew?**

 **XOXO**

 **Lauren.**


	20. Eighteen: Girl Meets The Right Thing

**I am so unbelievably sorry that I couldn't update yesterday. I spent the entire day shopping for furniture for my apartment. I move downtown in like a week, which is so wild? I'm so excited haha. You guys can rag on me all you want if you want, though, because I should've had an update ready to be posted. I'm sorry :(**

 **Question: What's your favourite song/artist/musician/band?**

 _Answer: I have way too many favourite songs and bands, and I'm really into the punk/alternative genre. I have no patience for any mainstream music, but I won't judge you guys whatsoever if you like that genre though! I love anything by All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Linkin Park, Rise Against, Against the Current, Andy Black, and 5 Seconds of Summer._

 **Enough about me blabbering, LOL, on with the show!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=206063280**

* * *

 ** _EIGHTEEN: GIRL MEETS THE RIGHT THING_**

Andrew stepped into the apartment after a night out with friends. His mind was blurry after more than enough drinks, and the apartment was pitch black, so he turned on a light so that he wouldn't trip and kill himself. He jumped back and swore when he saw Josh standing in the room, glaring at him. "Shit, what the hell? Have you been waiting for me like that?" Andrew demanded.

"I needed a dramatic enough entrance that you'd actually listen to me," Josh said, gesturing to the couch. "Sit, now."

Andrew shook his head. "Dude, I'm way too tired for a heart-to-heart right now."

"Right, you spoke to Riley at an inopportune time, and now I'm doing the same to you," Josh said. "Sit down on the couch or it's going to be a long night."

Andrew sighed and listened, because when Josh got like this, it was easier just to do what he said. "Is this about Riley?" Andrew asked, exhausted.

"You'd better believe it is, and I need to hear it from you," Josh snapped. "When the hell did you develop feelings for my niece?"

"I think I've always had them, honestly," Andrew admitted.

"Bullshit," Josh said, crossing his arms. "Tell me the truth."

"I am, dude, the reason I never said anything was because the age was an issue for me, there never seemed to be any reciprocation of feelings on her part." Andrew scratched his shoulder.

"So what changed?" Josh asked.

"She liked Chase," Andrew said. "I didn't want to regret never telling her the truth."

"You can't like Riley," Josh said in disbelief.

"And Chase can?" Andrew countered.

"Chase is good for her, dude, and I've seen it firsthand. Besides, you've got girls tripping over themselves to go out with you! Why does it have to be her?"

"Chase is the one with girls falling at his feet, not me," Andrew snapped back.

"Really? Why were you out tonight? Why did you tell Riley one time that you liked her, and then haven't spoken to her since?" Josh asked. "Whereas when Chase developed feelings, he made sure she knew about them, and did everything to prove to her that he wasn't a bad guy? Not only did you tell Riley you liked her, but you told her about the rumor which so happened to be the complete opposite of what Chase ended up doing."

"Yeah, because he got scared," Andrew scoffed. "What a wimp."

"You almost killed her, Andrew," Josh said tightly. "Riley was at her wits' end. You could've just told her you liked her, you didn't have to tell her the rumor too," Josh said furiously. "Without meaning to, you broke my niece's heart and I can't even begin to understand why you would do that. You want her to pick you? Prove to her that you want her, don't try and make the other guy look like an ass!"

"I can't believe you're taking Chase's side and not mine," Andrew snapped.

"I'm taking _Riley's_ side," Josh emphasized. "I support her above anyone, including you." He glared at Andrew. "And I also want to know where this so-called rumor began, because the first time I heard it was from Riley."

"I'm sure one of the girls started it, I don't know," Andrew said, shrugging.

"Right, but the rumor had to have had some truth to it if it'd come from one of Chase's old flames," Josh said, narrowing his eyes. "But the rumor was completely unfounded. There was no truth to it. So obviously it didn't come from him. And he had no idea that the rumor even was going around. So someone had to have started it out of spite."

Andrew's eyes were wide with disbelief. "You're accusing me of starting it?"

"No, I'm asking you where you heard the rumor from," Josh said, his voice deadly calm. "But you seemed to have jumped to that conclusion very quickly."

"Because of your intonation," Andrew replied.

"The only way you'd feel offended is if there was some truth to my realization," Josh countered. "That someone started it out of spite. So either you did, or you know who did."

"I don't have to answer to you," Andrew snapped, standing up and heading for his bedroom.

"You're right, you don't," Josh yelled after him. "But you have to apologize to Riley." The door slammed shut, and Josh leaned against the couch, defeated.

* * *

The next morning, Riley grabbed a coffee and a muffin from a local shop before heading over to NYU. She knew neither Charlotte or Jasmine had a class in the morning, so she wanted to catch them before they left for any afternoon classes. Jasmine opened the door. "Hey Riley!"

"Hi." Riley stared at Jasmine's outfit. "Damn, are you going out?"

"I will be, later," Jasmine said, laughing. "Tonight's the end of the year bash."

"Oh," Riley said, nodding. "Can I come in?"

"Absolutely!" Stepping aside, Jasmine let Riley in.

"You guys are ready really early for a party tonight," Riley observed when she stared at Charlotte in a bralette and shorts.

"Oh, the party actually starts at noon," Charlotte explained. "Twelve hours."

"That's insane."

"It is," Charlotte admitted. "So, what brings you here?"

"I needed some advice about what I should do about Chase," Riley said.

"Well, first, you should come with us to the party, because he's going to be there," Jasmine said.

"How can I go see him if I don't even know what to say to him?" Riley asked uncertainly. "Plus, I'm not dressed."

"First, you can always borrow something here," Jasmine said, waving a hand. "Riley, just tell Chase you want to be with him."

"But I don't know if I want to be," Riley admitted. "I mean, I'm probably going to Columbia, and he's going back to Chicago for the summer, we won't see each other at all."

"Stop doubting yourself, Riley, the two of you are the real deal," Charlotte sighed. "Besides, don't you want to be spontaneous?"

"This isn't about being spontaneous anymore. This is real life." Riley looked at the ground. "This is about making the biggest decision I've ever had to make." Riley took a deep breath. "I've thought about this a lot. I don't think it's fair to tie myself down to a guy who's not going to be here. It's not fair to Chase either."

"Riley, Chase wants to be with you, I don't think he's going to care that you're going to spend two months apart," Jasmine sighed.

"But I care." Frustrated, Riley pulled at her short dark hair.

"You can't just ignore your feelings," Charlotte reminded her. "Riley, you were all ready to jump on board a month ago."

"A lot changes in a month," Riley said, staring out the window. "Maybe I should tell him I can't. If I knew I was ready, then this wouldn't be an issue. My doubts only prove that I'm not ready for a relationship."

The door burst open just then, with Josh coming in and Lucas following in behind. "Sorry," Josh apologized, "but Lucas showed up at my dorm asking for you, Riley. I figured you'd be here."

"I stopped by this morning, but you were already gone," Lucas said regretfully. "Riley, I have to tell you something. I realized this when I ended things with Maya last night."

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Before you came to NYU for a week, you were the happy-go-lucky girl everyone loved, the one who saw the good in everyone, and the one who was shielded from much of the harm the world was going through," Lucas began. "You lived life through a fantastical lens, whether you meant to or not. Part of that was Maya and Farkle's doing. The irony of the situation you're in right now is as soon as you broke the lens and saw reality, experienced life, you met the guy of your dreams. A guy who, had you still saw life through your lens of fantasy, you would jump into a relationship with open arms. However, you never would have met him had you not chosen to break free from who you were in the past."

"What are you trying to say?" Riley asked uncertainly.

Lucas took a deep breath, trying to calm his brain running a mile a minute. "Riley, what I told Maya when I ended things with her was that the perfect person with you has to be the one you dream about at night, the one you fantasize over, and the one you get to be with in real life. I wasn't that guy for her." He glanced at Josh, almost with a hint of envy, before turning back to Riley. "Riles, Maya didn't fall asleep at night dreaming about our relationship even though she was with me. I wasn't her dream guy. Who do you think about when you fall asleep at night?"

Riley hesitated. "But there are so many other variables, Lucas."

"Riley, you deserve to be happy. Don't you want a guy who can do that for you?"

"The timing is all wrong."

"The timing isn't all wrong," Lucas said, shaking his head. "You met Chase at exactly the right time. You were both seeking something that the other could provide. That's what made your friendship so much stronger. It's the same thing with when Maya crawled through your window all those years ago."

Riley's bottom lip was quivering and she was struggling to hold back her tears now. "I'm scared, Luke," she whispered.

"You shouldn't have to be." Lucas took a step forward and she rushed into his arms. "Riley, we all know what you should do. You know what you should do. Don't get in your own way."

Riley pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "So I should tell him I want to be with him."

"First, you need to get out of your own head, like Lucas said," Josh said matter-of-factly. "Riley, the only person stopping you from being with Chase, and being happy, is you."

* * *

Josh asked Lucas to stay back for a bit while the girls got Riley ready for the party. "I'm sorry you had to end things with Maya the way you did."

"Hey, if she loves you, great. I just wish she'd told me the truth before I fell in love with her," Lucas said, shrugging.

"It did get a little awkward in there earlier and I'm sorry."

"I know you are, you don't have to keep saying it," Lucas said, laughing. "There aren't any hard feelings, okay? Besides, time spent single should do Maya some good. She's the one not ready for a relationship yet, not Riley."

"It was really good of you to come over here and talk some sense into her," Josh added. "You're the one who finally got through to her."

"It only took ending my relationship with Maya to come to the realization that Riley's new view on reality was the roadblock to her happiness."

Josh clapped Lucas on the shoulder. "You should come to the party. Mingle a little."

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, because you need to dive back into the dating pool."

"Yeah, dive into the pool in NYU when I'm going to school at Columbia." Lucas didn't think this was a good idea.

"You never know," Josh admitted. "You really don't."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Lucas relented. "Do you think Riley will choose him?"

"I honestly have no idea, but I hope she does," Josh said. "I've got to talk some sense into my roommate, though. And make sure he doesn't do anything to jeopardize Riley's relationship again."

"He did what?" Lucas was shocked. Slowly but surely, Josh managed to recount exactly what had taken place the night before. Lucas whistled. "That's nuts, to bring someone down to make yourself look better."

"Yeah, well, there are people like that in this world." Josh could hear giggling coming from Charlotte's bedroom, a sure sign that he wasn't going to like the way Riley looked when she stepped out. "You think Riley will do the right thing?" he asked.

Lucas shrugged. "There is no such thing as 'the right thing'. Right is subjective. But I trust Riley to do what she thinks is right."

"Even if it means ending things?" Josh had a sneaking suspicion that was how the night would end.

Lucas nodded. "Even if we don't think she did the right thing."

* * *

 **It all comes full circle in the next chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XO, lauren.**


	21. Nineteen: Girl Meets Heartbreaker

**Phew. That last chapter was a doozy, too. Lucas was trying to help, but do you think it had any effect on Riley? I guess we'll find out.**

 **Question: How much will you hate me by the end of this chapter?**

 _Answer: I'm betting all of you do. Sorry :( This is how I planned out AWEW unfolding anyways._

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=206105098**

* * *

 _ **NINETEEN: GIRL MEETS HEARTBREAKER**_

Josh's mouth fell open when Riley stepped out of Charlotte's bedroom. "Nope," he said, shaking his head. "Go change."

"Come on, Josh, she looks great," Jasmine said, smirking.

"Yeah, and that's what I'm-" Josh stopped short, staring at Riley's top. "Char," he said, turning on her, "I bought you that."

"You did?" Riley demanded.

Charlotte threw her hands up. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Char, I really don't want to wear this now," Riley groaned. "I just, ew."

"I also don't want her wearing that," Josh said indignantly. "I bought that for my girlfriend, not my niece!"

"Okay, okay!" Charlotte shepherded Riley back into her bedroom as Jasmine dissolved into giggles. "I'll figure something else out!"

"SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T JUST COVER HER NIPPLES WOULD BE GREAT," Lucas hollered after them.

Jasmine was still laughing. "You two need to get a grip."

Josh was still shaking his head. " Jasmine, no. Riley looked like a grade-A stripper."

"Yet you bought it for Charlotte," Lucas reminded him.

"Stop," Josh groaned.

Five minutes later, Riley came out wearing a top similar to the one Charlotte was wearing. "Better?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Josh said.

"She looks great," Lucas said, grinning at Riley, and rolling his eyes at Josh. "She's not your daughter."

"Thank you, Lucas," Riley said, walking over to give him a hug.

"Okay people, the party starts in twenty minutes so we need to go right now," Charlotte ordered.

"Where is it, anyways?" Lucas asked.

Jasmine grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

The music was loud, the room was filled, and Riley could barely breathe. "This is crazy!" she shouted, turning to look at Charlotte, but apparently, she and Josh had already disappeared.

"They've gone to go make out somewhere," Jasmine told her. "Go find Chase."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lucas groaned.

"Come on, loosen up already," Jasmine teased, grabbing his hand and dragging him off. "Let's go have fun!"

"Wait, Jas!" Riley yelled, but they were already gone. She huffed and slid between a couple of people, trying to find Chase. She took out her phone and sent him a text.

 _Are you at this end of year party thing?_

 _\- Yeah, why?_

 _I might kind of be here too? I wanted to talk to you. Where are you?_

 _\- I'll come find you, Mini._

 _I don't really see how you can..._

 _\- Trust me, I will._

So Riley stayed put and looked around for any familiar face. She had no idea where Jasmine had taken Lucas to, nor did she recognize anyone she'd met at Josh's party, like Mason or Julia. She sighed and glanced down at her phone again, when arms went around her and spun her around. "For crying out loud," she groaned, looking up at Chase. "Don't give me a heart attack, all right?"

He grinned at her. "I was just excited to see you. You didn't tell me you were coming."

"I wasn't planning to," Riley admitted. "Charlotte convinced me to come."

"I'm glad you did," he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I've missed you."

Riley swallowed. "So have I." She slid her hand into his. "Come on, let's go somewhere private."

"I hope after we talk we can make out," Chase said conversationally as she tugged him out of the mass of people.

"You'd better hope Josh didn't hear that," Riley said, amused. But her heart twisted as she prepared herself mentally for what she was going to have to say. She bit her lip and tried to control her nerves as they got outside of the building. "So," she began, turning to face him. "It's been a while."

Chase's smile slid off his face. "I haven't seen you in a week and a half, and that's what you say to me?"

"I'm trying to make conversation," Riley said, frowning. "Fine. You want me to jump right into it?"

"No, I didn't mean that," Chase said quickly. "I'm really sorry, Riley."

"What?" Riley asked. That had been the last thing she'd expected. "Why?"

"Because I know you've been through a lot lately, and I really shouldn't have expected you to make a decision so soon." Chase took a deep breath. "So if you're really not ready, Mini, I can wait."

"Chase," Riley sighed. "You and I both know that you can't."

"But I can try."

"Why do you like me, anyways?" Riley asked. "Guys like you shouldn't like girls like me."

"Mini, you are the coolest girl I know," Chase said, laughing. "Don't sell yourself short. And don't put social limitations on yourself or anyone else. All that matters is us as people." His eyes grew serious as he studied her.

"Here's the thing," Riley began, taking both of his hands. "I like you, Chase, and I like you a lot. But..."

"But?" Chase asked nervously.

"I'm scared," Riley admitted, swallowing. "And I think it's justified. I'm going through a ton of changes. New friends, new school, I'm just not so sure I'm ready to add a boyfriend to the equation."

"Riley," Chase said. "You're strong. You're right, you have every reason to be scared. But change is a good thing."

"I know it is." Riley bit her lip. "But what am I supposed to do? I tell you that I want to be with you, and you go back to Chicago anyways. And I don't want you not to go, you should. But if we're not going to see each other all summer, maybe we shouldn't tie ourselves up in a relationship that won't start until September anyways. I'm trying to make a logical decision here."

"What about the right decision?" Chase asked, hurt now. "The decision that will make us both happy?"

"Chase, I'm not going to be happy if we're dating but not together," Riley said, growing frustrated. "And don't say that all you want to do is be with me, I've heard that enough times. Getting into a relationship that immediately goes long-distance is not right either!"

"So you're saying the only thing left to do is wait," Chase said in disbelief.

"I'm saying I don't want this," Riley said, shaking her head. "You want me now, but you won't in two weeks. If we wait, you won't want me in seven months. I'll be miserable, you'll be miserable, and we probably won't even end up in the same school in September anyways."

"Riley, you can't possibly mean that. You don't know that!" Chase's throat was closing up now.

"Neither do you," Riley admitted. She pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Chase shook his head. "I can't believe the whole time you were worried about getting hurt, and in the end, I'm the one who did. You're a heartbreaker, Riley Matthews. Have a good summer."

As Riley watched Chase walk away, not back into the party, but away from the building entirely, she sank to her knees against the wall, burying her head into her arms and finally, letting the tears out.

* * *

"She did what?" Charlotte gasped, aghast when Chase found her and Josh making out and told them it was over.

Chase shook his head. "Whatever. I'm going back to my dorm to pack."

"Chase, man, I'm sorry," Josh said. "I can try to talk to her if you want."

"I think everyone's done enough talking," Chase muttered. "The only one who's going to convince Riley otherwise is herself."

"I'm going to kill Andrew," Josh growled. "He's the reason for this whole mess."

"Josh, this isn't his fault," Chase said, shaking his head. "It would've happened anyways."

"Where is Riley?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, probably where I left her, by the entrance," Chase said, wincing. Charlotte nodded and took off running. "See you around, Matthews."

"She'll come around," Josh told him.

"I don't think so. Maybe the old Riley would've, but this new one sticks to her guns and doesn't let anyone tell her otherwise."

Josh sighed, "That's always been Riley. She's never going to let that part of her go."

Chase glanced back to the party. "I guess we're finally over."

"Don't lose hope just yet," Josh advised. "She'll come around," he repeated.

"You definitely have more faith in her than I do in that aspect," Chase admitted. He started walking away, and Josh felt a huge wave of guilt and sympathy for him. He turned and headed in the direction Charlotte had gone. He really needed to talk to his niece.

When he got there, he saw the last thing he'd ever expected, Charlotte in tears and Riley yelling at her. As soon as he reached them, he realized they were both crying, although Riley's tearstains looked a little older. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I'm leaving," Riley said, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm done and I can't handle it anymore."

"Riley, you can't do this," Charlotte begged. "Go talk to him!"

"I'm not talking to him, and I'm not listening to anyone ever again," Riley said furiously.

"Riley, we all told you to go be with him!" Josh said incredulously.

"Exactly," Riley said, blinking fast now. "This is no one's fault but mine, and I'd like to be alone now. Besides, this is for the best anyways." She shook her head as she turned and walked away.

"Riley!" Josh shouted. "Do not walk away from me!"

"What do you want me to say?" Riley screamed suddenly, spinning back around. "That I want to be with him? That I'll follow him to the ends of the fucking earth? I'm not going to do anything I'm not ready to do, and no one can tell me otherwise that I should! And if you guys are going to continue to dictate what's right for me, then you can all go fuck right off and leave me the fuck alone!" Then, she ran off, so quickly that Josh wasn't even ready to follow her.

Josh let Riley's words sink in. "We never told her to date him," Charlotte sniffed from beside him.

Josh didn't say anything immediately, mulling Riley's words over in his mind. "I think we might have, a couple of times. Without meaning to, of course. I think we were so concerned with seeing how happy he made her we didn't stop to consider the fact that, although he'd confessed his feelings for her, she still wasn't ready for any of it."

"She didn't have to lash out like she did," Charlotte said tightly.

"Well, she finally was heard," Josh sighed. "She's probably experiencing every awful emotion there is right now. She just cut someone out of her life who meant a hell of a lot to her, because she knew he wasn't going to wait around and she wasn't ready, despite everything that we said."

"So we're in the wrong?" Charlotte asked in disbelief.

"No," Josh said, shaking his head. "We were just trying to help. There is no wrong here. Riley did what she thought was right, and exactly what I thought she would do."

"Then why did you let her go through with it, if you knew she was going to do it?" Charlotte wondered.

"Because this is Riley's life. She can't go through life being protected by everyone," Josh answered. "She's going to have to make mistakes and figure things out on her own. I had to let her do this on her own. In spite of everything we told her, she still stuck to her guns, her morals, herself, and she told Chase she wasn't ready. That takes guts." He looked at his girlfriend. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Charlotte said, embarrassed. "I didn't expect her to start yelling at me when I got here, is all."

"Good," Josh said, kissing her gently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Riley, and if you could make sure Jasmine doesn't tear Lucas to pieces, that'd be great."

Charlotte nodded. "Good luck."

Josh gave her a quick hug before running off to find Riley. He had no idea where she might be, and because it was only two o'clock in the afternoon, and everything was open, she could really be anywhere. He didn't think she'd be at her apartment, seeing as she wanted to be alone and her parents were supposed to be home. He pulled out his phone and called her. But then he paused, as he listened to the dial tone. Maybe she was at home, because she was essentially only wearing a bra.

No answer, the call went through and straight to voicemail. He stopped, frustrated, about to call her back, when another call came in. His eyes went wide at the caller ID: Maya. "Hello?" he asked immediately.

"Uncle Boing, I think you need to come over," Maya said immediately. "Riley says she doesn't want to see you, but I think she's wrong."

"I'm on my way," Josh said immediately, hanging up and taking off in a run up the street. He thanked his lucky stars that Maya called him, because it meant she was safe and not wandering the streets of New York. He wondered why she'd run to Maya.

And how she'd done it so quickly. She'd only been gone about five minutes.

He was at Maya's house in about ten minutes, knocking on the door anxiously. He wasn't out of breath, but he could still feel the effects of his all-out sprint. Maya opened the door, her face grim. "Come in," she sighed. "Before you see her, she's in a real bad way, all right?"

"Did she tell you why she came?"

"I put two and two together," Maya admitted. "I don't know the whole story, though."

"Is she going to talk to me?"

"It's either that or she's going to throw something at you, so be prepared." Maya looked up at him. "You smell like cigarettes and alcohol."

Josh gave an apologetic shrug. "End of the year party."

"I take it Riley was there? It'd explain why she showed up at my place looking like a stripper."

Josh laughed. "Yeah. Shit went down."

"Clearly," Maya said, laughing. "She's in my room. I'll be down here, scream of you need me."

Josh nodded. "Thank you, Maya."

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

Josh tread carefully up the stairs and knocked on the closed door to Maya's room. "Riley?"

"Go away," Riley snapped.

"Riles, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Why the hell would you think I'm okay?" she demanded.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" he asked her.

She was silent for so long, Josh wasn't sure if she'd heard him. But then, "I just need a friend right now," Riley whispered.

So Josh opened the door, and took in the scene before him. Riley bore a strong resemblance to a raccoon, thanks to the amount of eyeliner and mascara she'd cried off of her actual eyes. Her eyes were red and her cheeks puffy. Her hair was mussed and she was taking shaky, short breaths, while clutching a pillow to her chest. He sighed. "Oh, Riley."

"I'm sorry," she managed before she burst into tears.

"Don't apologize," Josh told her, taking a seat next to her and pulling her into his lap.

"I've made a huge mistake," Riley said through her tears.

"You did what you thought was right," Josh consoled.

"I hurt him, badly," Riley admitted.

"You did," Josh agreed.

"He's never going to want to see me again."

"He probably won't," Josh agreed.

Riley wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're not being very sympathetic."

"Is that what you want me to be?" Josh asked warily. "Because from Chase's standpoint, he really wanted this, and it seemed like he would do anything it took to make it work."

Riley slumped into her uncle. "I'm just not ready."

"He would've waited for you."

"No, I'm not so sure he would've. Guys are impatient, and they don't like being told otherwise."

"You need to go see him before he leaves tomorrow," Josh told her. "Make things right."

"I don't know," Riley said doubtfully.

"Riley. I'm speaking as your uncle now. Go talk to him, and apologize."

"For speaking the truth?" Riley asked.

"For hurting him."

"And then what?" she asked, swallowing.

"And then you let him go. Because that's what you think is right, right?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **I'm so so sorry.**

 **You can yell at me if you want. Just please don't tell me to die or anything.**

 **But there's hope for Chiley, I promise. And that hope comes in the next chapter. See, this chapter had to happen because Riley had to see and learn for herself the hard way.**

 **I hope you don't hate me too much.**

 **Lauren.**


	22. Twenty: Girl Meets Changes of Heart

**I owe you all an apology.**

 **I spent three hours yesterday after I wrote Chapter 19 debating whether or not to actually post it because it broke my heart writing it and I didn't want to hurt you guys. But for the better of the story, I had to post it. I actually didn't want to. I really didn't, so I made my brother press the post button for me. Thanks, bro.**

 **Once I re-read the posted update, I actually asked, out loud, "RILEY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT-Oh wait..." and then I realized I'd written it. And then I knew exactly why I'd done it.**

 **Why? So that this update could happen.**

 **No matter how much you guys may hate me right now, I still love you guys, because it means I've created a story that my readers are way too emotionally invested in and that makes me so happy. Seriously, I love each and every one of you.**

 **So I hope you'll still give this a chance.**

 **Question: Should I do a sequel?**

 _Answer: If you tell me to do one, it'll change the way AWEW ends. So please let me know!_

(I'm adding this as I'm reading your reviews - you guys are so sweet and supportive and you made me cry because I'm an emotional headcase and I love love love you guys omg - so this is for you! - Lauren.)

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=206131989**

* * *

 _ **TWENTY: GIRL MEETS CHANGES OF HEART**_

Chase was throwing clothes into suitcases, not caring if things were messy or sticking out. As long as it would close, that's all he cared about. And as much as he hated it, all he could think about was Riley Matthews.

His heart ached every time he thought about her. How much he cared about her, and how much she'd hurt him. How much he still liked her. How he didn't think he'd ever look at another girl the same way. How hard he'd fallen in love, when he'd least expected to. And how much that hurt.

He zipped up the last of his three suitcases, canvasing the dorm room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He went back into his bedroom and yanked open all the drawers, slamming them shut angrily. He took one last look at the bulletin board on his desk, staring at the picture of him and Riley still tacked up on it. It was the two of them, taken by the hairdresser, after Riley had gotten her haircut. He swallowed hard at the memory, taking the picture down. He sat down on his bed, staring at it. He closed his eyes slowly, sliding the picture into the back pocket of his jeans.

 _"We have to go in there," Riley ordered, pointing at the salon._

 _"What are you going to do, shave your head?" he joked. "Please don't, Mini, your hair is great."_

 _"I just need a trim," Riley said, grinning as she pulled him after her._

 _"A trim? Go with someone else, not me!"_

Chase shook his head. That memory, along with any other memory he had of her, was too painful to relive. He stood up from the bed and headed back out to the main area, where his roommate was sitting on the couch. "Are you sure you want to leave already?" Joey Penbrough asked.

"Yeah," Chase muttered.

"Dude, you can't just run away from your problems," Joey said.

"You don't get it," Chase said angrily. "You've never had a girl you love dump your sorry ass on the ground."

"She didn't dump you if you two weren't actually together," Joey said, raising an eyebrow.

"In my heart we were," Chase said quietly.

"Dude, you _are_ whipped," Joey said in disbelief. "That girl did a number on you."

"Will you stop talking?" Chase snapped. "I don't want to talk about this."

"All right, all right," Joey said, hands in the air. "Might I ask why you're packing now when your flight isn't for another two days?"

"I moved it up," Chase muttered.

"To when, tonight?" Joey asked, surprised. "And how did you do it that fast?"

"I just didn't want to be here anymore, all right? Get off my back," Chase growled, when someone knocked on the door. "Go get it," he told Joey.

With an eye-roll, Joey hauled himself off the couch and to the door, watching Chase go back into his bedroom for something. He opened the door and his eyes went wide when he saw Riley Matthews standing there. "Uh, hi," he said uncertainly.

"Hey," Riley said quietly, looking at her feet. "Is Chase here?"

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" Joey asked warily. "From what I heard, the last time you did, it didn't go so well."

"I know." Riley bit her lip. "I just didn't want him to get on a plane with the last memory of me breaking his heart."

Chase came out of his room and heard voices, and the closer he got to the door, the louder they got. "I hope you know that I can't let you in, it's for the best," Joey was saying.

"Fine," Riley sighed, and Chase's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he heard her. "Can you at least tell him I stopped by? And that I'm really sorry?"

"No, because you've done enou-" Chase stepped right up to the door and shoved Joey away. "Dude!" Joey complained.

"That's enough," Chase told him. "Sorry about him," he told Riley, wincing.

She shook her head. "I think I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Why are you here, Riley?" The use of her actual name made Riley's heart hurt.

"Because I can't let us end like this." Riley took a deep breath. "I wish I could tell you that I made a mistake when I told you that we couldn't be together. But I can't. Chase, I hate myself for hurting you, and I really wished that there was some other way we could fix this."

"Riley," Chase said, stopping her. "Don't. Let me talk, okay?" She nodded. "Riley, there will never be another girl for me, okay? I might go back to Chicago for two months, but I will come back to New York and I will still love you."

"You love me?" Riley asked, her voice rising.

Chase nodded. "I do. I didn't think I would fall in love, ever. But I did. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Mini. And that's why this hurts to much, that we can't be together."

Riley shook her head. "All that I was focused on when I was trying to make my decision was, what was the right thing for me to do? But what does the right thing even mean anymore? How can something make so much sense, but seem so wrong? And how can something so wrong-"

"Seem so right?" Chase finished. "Mini, I don't know. I'm as clueless about this as you are. The one thing I know is that I love you, and I always will. There isn't any other girl who could possibly show up and change that. Is that what you were afraid of?"

Riley sighed. "I was afraid of that, yes, but more than that, I was scared of us. Because I'd never fallen so fast, so hard before, for a guy I barely knew. And now I was expected by everyone to make this huge jump, this huge commitment, that I wasn't ready to make."

"I told you earlier today that I would wait for you if that's what you wanted, and I really did mean that," Chase reminded her. "Mini," he sighed, desperately wanting to reach down and hold her close to him, "I'd do anything for you."

"I know," Riley whispered. "So I have a proposition."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What kind?"

"The good kind," Riley admitted. "You go back to Chicago, and I stay here in New York and finish school, and graduate. I talked to Josh after the party, and he agreed we could maybe do a roadtrip down to Chicago so I can visit you. And maybe stay with you." She grinned sheepishly. "If that's all right with you."

"That is more than all right with me, Mini." Chase was smiling now. "I'm sensing a but."

"But," Riley said, as soon as he'd spoken, and they both laughed. "But," Riley repeated. "That all depends on what happens here, right now."

"And what's that?" Chase asked knowingly.

Riley smiled, before standing up on her toes, wrapping her arms around him, closing the gap between them, and kissing him. Chase kissed her back immediately, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He took in every moment of it, from the exhilaration he felt, to the way Riley felt against him, from her body to her lips and her arms, and the love emanating from both of them as they kissed. It was well worth the wait.

Riley pulled away first, resting her forehead on his, since he was lifting her up. "I love you too," she whispered, a nervous excitement spreading across her face. Chase turned around, bringing her into the dorm, and kicking the door shut.

"I hope you two aren't going to be loud," Joey groaned from the couch.

"Shut up," Riley told him, and Chase laughed as they watched the shocked look appear on his roommate's face.

"That's my girl," he murmured, kissing her again, before walking straight towards his dorm room. "Love you." He set her down on the mattress, which was stripped clean of sheets.

Riley looked around the room, a sad expression on her face. "When are you leaving?"

"Uh," Chase sighed. "I kind of moved my flight up to today." He watched as Riley digested his words, that fact, and suddenly regretted changing his flight more than ever.

"Well then," Riley said, leaning back on the bed. "I guess we'd better make it fast," she said, grinning at him.

If Chase hadn't already been in love, he would've fallen right then and there.

* * *

Lucas came to the conclusion that he would never go to another college party at NYU. Although he was slightly dreading Columbia parties, as they were rumored to be as wild as the next school.

"You're such a lightweight," Jasmine teased as she handed him a water bottle and a Tylenol.

"What even happened yesterday?" Lucas groaned.

"You don't really want to know," Jasmine said, grinning. "But I think about six girls wrote their numbers on your shirt in Sharpie!"

"What?" Lucas gasped, glancing down at his shirt. Sure enough, there were three numbers on the front, and four on the back. He groaned. "My mama's gonna kill me."

"Your mama?" Jasmine asked, amused.

Lucas shrugged. "So I call my mother 'mama'."

"I gathered as much," Jasmine said. "I assume you're not going to call any of those numbers, right?"

"I don't even remember who wrote them, so no," Lucas replied, taking the Tylenol. "I should get home before my mama kills me."

"Relax, when she called, you answered and told her you were trying to find Riley at a party, and then were going to crash at Josh's," Jasmine said, grinning. "Even drunk you're still sober, somehow."

"I don't even remember doing that," Lucas sighed.

"Just be thankful I was watching," Jasmine said, shrugging. "And Charlotte."

"Hey, lovebirds," Charlotte said, sticking her head in. "Want breakfast?"

"Lovebirds?" Lucas demanded.

"Uh, yeah, you were all over Jas last night," Charlotte said, smirking.

Lucas jumped to his feet and backed into a corner. "Please tell me I didn't do anything," he pleaded.

Charlotte and Jasmine started to laugh. "Nothing happened," Jasmine assured him. "See, I don't take advantage of drunk, underage guys."

Lucas relaxed immediately. "I should go," he said. "Thanks for last night, but I should go," he stammered, rushing out of the dorm.

"You sure you know what you're getting into?" Charlotte asked Jasmine.

"Please, nothing's going to happen," Jasmine said, waving a hand. "You mentioned breakfast?"

* * *

Maya was finishing up an assignment at a cafe near her apartment. She did occasionally do some work at Topanga's, but ever since Riley's pulling away, she'd felt even more distant from her old friends, and doing homework while they were there didn't do much to help her concentration.

The door opened, but Maya didn't look up, she was too busy adding the finishing touches to the graduation invitations. She couldn't believe she'd be finished high school in a month and a half. It almost seemed like a dream.

"Maya?" Josh asked from behind her, armed with a coffee and a muffin. She turned around, surprised to see him, but not really. The cafe was just down the street from NYU, and Riley had been the one to tell her about it, so she figured university students frequented here all the time.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "Grabbing breakfast?"

"Yeah," he said. "What are you doing? It's really early."

"Came to get some work done, I don't get much of it done at home," Maya explained. "Plus, I think Shawn and my mom were going at it again."

"Awesome," Josh said sarcastically, and they both laughed. "Did you want some company, or are you wrapped up?"

"Yeah, sure," Maya said, shrugging. "I mean, if you're not in a rush to go anywhere."

"Nah, Charlotte texted me to tell me that Lucas survived his first twelve-hour university party," Josh said. "She and her roommate are taking care of him now."

"Twelve hours? Are you people crazy?" Maya asked.

"Maybe," Josh said, taking a seat. "What are you working on?"

"The school asked me to design graduation invitations," Maya said, showing him her laptop. "Thoughts?"

Josh took a look. "These look great, Maya."

"Really?" she asked. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"I'm not," Josh replied, giving the laptop back to her. "You're a great artist, remember? Don't doubt your talents."

"Thanks," Maya said, smiling. "So, did Riley tell you how things went with Chase?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since I left your place yesterday." Josh took a bite out of his muffin. "Why?"

Maya grinned, taking out her phone and pulling up Riley's latest Instagram picture:

 **rileymatthews:** _gonna miss this one :( theoneandonlychaseh_

Josh made a face. "They're lying together on Chase's naked mattress."

"I can guarantee that's not the only thing naked in that room," Maya joked, taking her phone back. "He's hot, and sweet, and Riley's really lucky."

"She almost wasn't," Josh reminded her.

"Yeah, but we all make mistakes," Maya said. "She's just lucky he wasn't her one that got away."

"Yeah," Josh echoed.

"Thank you," Maya said, turning to look at him.

"Why?" Josh asked, confused.

"For seeing that Riley wasn't okay. For doing something about it. For being there for her when I wasn't." Maya looked away. "I'm glad that when she didn't have me, she found someone else. I know it wasn't easy for her, but it worked out in the end."

"I know you didn't mean to, Maya, but when you stepped away, Riley was finally able to grow and realize her full potential. I'm glad I was able to help her do that, and you should be too. And I'm sorry. You know, about Lucas?"

Maya sighed, "Lucas did the right thing. Our relationship wasn't going to last past June, anyways."

"I just felt a little weird talking to him when you guys broke up mostly because of me."

"It's mostly because of me, actually," Maya corrected. "I'm the one with the Boing Issue, as I like to call it. You're just collateral damage."

"Wow, is that gonna stick?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow, but they both laughed.

"You could never be named collateral damage, you're far too pretty," Maya told him, picking her laptop back up and adding some details. Josh watched her, drinking his coffee. He'd always found her intriguing, beautiful, fierce, there were tons of adjectives that fit Maya Hart to a tee. "Why are you staring?" Maya asked without looking up.

"Just imagining someday," Josh said, smiling at her. Maya raised an eyebrow at him, and his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Charlotte asked. "Your friend Lucas just ran out of the apartment and we think he's a little freaked because he made out with Jasmine and-"

"You want me to find him?" Josh finished.

"Yeah, could you? At least make sure he doesn't want to jump off a bridge," Charlotte said.

"I will," Josh promised.

"Thanks," Charlotte said. "See you tonight?"

"Of course." They hung up and he stood up. "I should get going," he told Maya. "Lucas is on the run."

"He is?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let me guess, he's riddled with shame over drinking and grinding on some college girl?"

"I don't know, Char didn't tell me," Josh replied. "Wanna come help me find him? You do know him better than I do."

"Sure," Maya said, smiling back. She packed up her things and stood up too. "For the record, Charlotte's a really lucky girl, and I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks," Josh replied as they left the cafe. A small part of him couldn't help but feel like this could be their someday, though. And that part of him couldn't wait.

* * *

 **OKAY I HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOUR CHILEY FEELS**

 **AND LUCAS AND JASMINE GOT TOGETHER AND HOPEFULLY NEVER WILL AGAIN (according to jas lol)**

 **AND SOME JOSHAYA TO CURB YOUR JOSHAYA CRAVINGS**

 **AND IDEK WHERE I WANT THIS TO GO NEXT**

 **Kidding.**

 **Next chapter: Chiley says goodbye. *cue my sobs***

 **I hope you enjoyed this much more than the last one!**

 **Lauren.**


	23. Twenty-One: Girl Meets Going Going Gone

**Okay, so if you guys ship Jasmine/Lucas, I have a couple ideas for ship names so let me know which one you like better:**

 **#Jucas or #Lucasmine**

 **Question: What's the strangest thing you believed in when you were younger?**

 _Answer: That there were no bad people in the world. I was about as naive as Riley Matthews, LOL._

 **All right, on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **TWENTY ONE: GIRL MEETS GOING, GOING, GONE**_

By the time Josh and Maya found Lucas, nearly three hours had passed since Charlotte's phone call. They'd gone all over the city, looking for him in different areas where he usually frequented, only to come up empty-handed. They were about to concede defeat when Maya remembered one last spot they hadn't searched at. So they hoped on the subway and took it all the way to Yankee Stadium.

"Why would Lucas come here?" Josh asked her.

"Easy, the Rangers are playing the Yankees this week," Maya replied.

Josh stared at her, "When did you become a sports buff?"

"When you date an athlete, you spend a lot of time watching his favourite sport teams."

"So Lucas ran away from Jasmine to come to watch a game that he didn't even have tickets to?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He also finds comfort in Yankee Stadium, which is odd seeing as he's a die-hard Rangers fan," Maya explained. "Come on."

They took off from the subway station, and Josh was amazed Maya could actually keep up with him. She even ran a bit faster once she spotted Lucas, leaving Josh in the dust once she laid eyes on him. With a groan, Josh quickened his pace and reached them within seconds. "Ranger Rick, you have some explaining to do," Maya grumbled, her back sweaty from her mad-dash around Manhattan with a backpack banging against her back the entire time.

"Sorry," Lucas sighed. "I just needed to clear my head."

"Then you should've answered one of our texts, instead of letting us wonder if you'd been hit by a car," Maya scolded him.

"Sorry," Lucas repeated.

"Are you all right?" Josh asked him. "What happened last night?"

"I don't even remember, it's really fuzzy," Lucas sighed.

"You don't drink," Maya said, raising an eyebrow. "So I can't imagine it would've taken you many drinks to get blackout-drunk."

Lucas shrugged. "You're probably right."

"So don't do that next time," Maya said, swatting at him. "I might not be able to yell at you for doing stupid things as your girlfriend, but I'm still your friend, therefore, I can still yell at you for doing stupid things."

"Sorry," Lucas sighed again. "I don't know what came over me."

"Really?" Josh asked knowingly. "Didn't want to try and drown your sorrows over Maya in a couple of drinks?"

Lucas made a face at Josh. "Thanks, so much. Might I add that going to the party was _your_ idea?"

"What?" Maya spun on Josh. "Josh!"

"I thought he could use it, I didn't think Jasmine would let him go crazy," Josh insisted. "Plus, Charlotte was supposed to make sure nothing bad happened."

"Nothing did happen," Lucas said. "At least, they told me nothing did. Aside from about seven girls writing phone numbers on my shirt, and being all over Jasmine, nothing else happened."

"Charlotte said you made out with her," Josh said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised she let you, usually she punches guys out before they can even make a move on her."

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know what happened, all right? I wasn't all there to begin with."

"All right," Maya interrupted. "Let's get a move on, before the crowds get nuts."

Lucas took a deep breath. "Did you tell my mama I was missing?"

"No," Josh said. "We didn't stop by your house, Maya didn't think you'd go running for home because your mom would bombard you with questions."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks, Maya."

"Anytime, Ranger Rick. Now, let's actually get you home to your mama before she has a fit."

* * *

Riley and Chase desperately tried to delay Chase's leaving, but eventually, it was inevitable. "Are you sure you don't want me to move my flight back?" Chase asked her as she watched him load his suitcases into the car.

"Chase, don't be ridiculous, that would cost you an extra hundred dollars," Riley said reproachfully.

"I never should've moved it up," Chase said mournfully.

"Don't," Riley told him, her throat tight. "Everything happens for a reason."

"I'm going to miss you so fucking much," Chase told her, shutting the trunk and walking back over to her.

"I am too," Riley admitted. "You've changed my life so much."

"As soon as school gets out, you have to come to Chicago, okay?" he begged.

"I'll see what I can do," Riley said, winking. "Depends on Josh's schedule, plus, he's due back in Philly to visit his parents."

"Philly is in the opposite direction of Chicago," Chase remarked, frowning.

"I know," Riley said. "I'll see you as soon as I can, okay? What are you going to do about your car?" she asked.

"I give it back to the rental company," Chase said, "at the airport. Then I get on a plane."

"Text me as soon as you land," Riley told him.

"I will." Chase pulled her in for a kiss, full of passion, excitement, anxiety, regret, and most importantly, love. "I love you, Mini. _My_ Mini."

"I love you too," Riley whispered. The nickname she'd once hated with a passion had now turned into a nickname she adored. "Have a safe flight, okay?" They kissed once more before Chase pulled away, with a sad look on his face, got into his car, and drove away. Riley watched the car until she couldn't see it anymore. Then, as she fought back her tears, she turned and started the long, lonely walk back home.

* * *

Riley didn't expect life after Chase to be so hard. Suddenly, the only bright light in her life had gone, and all that was left of her life was dull, boring, and painful. She couldn't even lean on Josh, because he'd taken off - with Andrew - after his semester had ended, and gone back to Philadelphia. Texting and FaceTime only got her so far. Charlotte was back in Tennessee, and Jasmine in Arizona.

Life, in the simplest explanation, had gone back to when Riley hadn't met Chase, and even before she'd started to detest her friendship with Maya. Even Lucas, who denied that he had any feelings for Jasmine, seemed down these days. The only time he wasn't moping was when he was shoving Zay for his teasing about Jasmine.

The only ones who were unaffected were Maya and Farkle, because Josh went away all the time, and Farkle wasn't even officially seeing Spencer yet. Plus, they'd established a solid, long-distance relationship, and would be going to the same school anyways.

Meanwhile, Riley had received a notice from Columbia that their offer of admission was due to expire in five days. With her status at NYU still up in the air, she had no choice but to accept Columbia's offer. So that was another reason as to why she was upset. But she was grateful she and Chase would still be studying in the same city, and she would probably see Lucas quite a bit, which was reassuring.

It'd been three weeks since he'd left. Three, long, weeks. She was glad to see him having fun with his family and his old friends, but Riley wished he was here with her. It would make the school year pass by a lot faster. But the longer he was gone, the more distance Riley felt between the two of them. After all, the messages and the texts and the FaceTiming was less frequent with every passing day.

It was her worst fears coming true; exactly what she'd feared before she'd finally decided not to let her fears rule her life. He might still love her, but it didn't change the fact that he was nearly eight hundred miles away.

And without any of her new friends, she felt more alone than ever.

"Hey, Riley," Lucas said one day after school. "Tomorrow, do you want to go visit Columbia with me?"

"I thought you went already," Riley said.

"Yeah, but that was just a brief tour," Lucas said. "Now that we're both going, you should go visit, and I don't think you should go alone," he explained.

Riley smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Lucas. Sounds like fun."

"How're you holding up?" he asked as they headed for the school exit.

"About as much as I was yesterday," Riley sighed. "I mean, it's not going to get any easier, right? Might as well try not to dwell on it."

"Would it have been easier to just let him go and not tie yourself down to him?" Lucas asked.

"Sometimes I wonder," Riley admitted, "what things would be like if I hadn't gone to talk to him the day he left. We wouldn't be together, but I wouldn't be pining away for him, right?"

"I don't know, because I feel like your feelings would still make you do that," Lucas said as they headed for Topanga's. They had a scheduled study session with the others planned. "You'd probably regret not telling him the truth."

"But he did know that I was into him, he knew I wasn't ready, and the truth is, I'm still not," Riley said. "I don't really know if that would be any better. Either way, I'd still end up in the same position I'm in now. It's like a lose-lose situation for me."

"Catch 22," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Riley said, looking up at him. "Exactly like that."

They didn't speak for a bit after that, as they made it to her mother's cafe, and joined Maya and Farkle, who were already there. "Where are Zay and Izzy?" Lucas asked.

"Probably making out," Maya said dryly.

"I think Zay needed to talk to one of his teachers, Izzy's probably with them," Farkle said.

They settled down to start doing their homework. It was the first time in months that more than three of the old gang had sat down to study here. Riley couldn't help but feel a little comfort amidst all the chaos in her life. She was hard at work on her final culminating paper for English when she heard Farkle suck in a short breath. She looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Uh," Farkle said, glancing at her, "nothing."

Riley folded her arms across her chest. "That doesn't sound like nothing."

Maya leaned over and glanced at Farkle's phone. "It's really nothing, Riley," she said, shrugging.

"Then what is it?" Riley asked.

"It's probably nothing," Farkle sighed, handing his phone over to Riley.

Riley looked at the photo on the screen, taking a deep breath.

 **theoneandonlychaseh:** _sun's out, guns out, girls out_

She pursed her lips as she tapped on the photo of Chase and a bunch of others in a hot tub, taking a look at all the tags. She clicked on a couple of the girls' profiles, trying to convince herself that they were just friends with Chase and nothing more. Then, she handed the phone back to Farkle. "How did you even see this, do you follow him?"

"No, it came up on my explore tab," Farkle said, pocketing his phone. "I was bored, and I need Izzy's help with a vectors question."

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked her quietly.

"Fine," Riley said, shrugging. "I don't and I can't control who he hangs out with. I trust him." _Besides, what are the odds of this lasting the entire summer, let alone into next year?_ She turned back to her English paper, making a couple of corrections, while the others just looked at her. "Stop staring," Riley sighed, not looking up, but feeling everyone's gazes on her. "I'm fine, I swear."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked.

"What do you want me to say, that he's cheating on me? We don't know that, I don't want to jump to any unnecessary conclusions, and I really want to ace this paper so if you could just give me some peace and quiet, that'd be nice."

"Good for you," Lucas said quietly, giving her an encouraging smile.

Riley nodded back at him before diving back into her work. She really wished she hadn't insisted on looking at the picture, although she was sure she would've seen it at some point. All it did was shove more doubt into her mind.

"Hey guys," Zay said as he and Izzy came inside. "Sorry we're late."

"You were totally making out," Maya teased. "Izzy, you look like you were mauled by a bear."

Everyone laughed as Izzy turned bright red and tried to pat her hair down. "If you'll excuse me, we might have gotten a little handsy, but nothing happened," she huffed. "Did we miss anything?"

"Yeah, I need your help with this question," Farkle told her.

"Good, because I want to discuss the nature of this subatomic particle with you," Izzy replied. "It's for my final project."

As things settled down, the only thing that didn't was Riley's mind. She knew that picture would eat away at her, and as much as she wanted to talk to Chase about it, she didn't want to sound like a paranoid, frightened, immature teenager. But if she didn't talk to him about it, the curiosity was just going to destroy her.

Lucas was right, she was in a catch 22, and she didn't know if she'd ever be able to get out.

* * *

 **A couple of things.**

 **'Going, Going, Gone' is a phrase I've heard used in baseball, which works because Yankees, and plus, Chase is basically as far away from Riley as he's ever been. So, he's essentially gone.**

 **Also, I'm moving into my apartment downtown soon, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. I've got to pack up my bedroom at home, haha. Give me some time, I want to make sure it's as good as it can be. But you can bug me as much as you want about an update in a review, LOL**

 **Next chapter: Riley and Lucas visit Columbia.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Lauren.**


	24. Twenty-Two: Girl Meets A Change In Plans

**I changed the 'We' to 'She' in the title because I think it just makes more sense to make that change. Just an FYI.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 _ **TWENTY TWO: GIRL MEETS A CHANGE IN PLANS**_

As soon as Riley set foot on Columbia, she knew she'd made a mistake. UMass would've been better than this. Everyone had said that once you step on campus, you're supposed to feel like you belong. That wasn't the case for her. While Lucas was looking around in awe, Riley was horrified at the thought of spending four years here.

"Riley, are you all right? You look like you want to vomit," Lucas said, when he turned to look at her, eyes wide as he took in the look on her face.

"No, I'm not. Lucas, this was a terrible idea, I don't want to go to school here," Riley said desperately.

"Why? Because of Chase?" Lucas asked warily.

"No," Riley said, shaking her head. "Lucas, this just feels...wrong. I don't feel like I belong. In fact, I feel like running as far away as I can."

"Did you want to get water or something?" he asked, worried now. "Maybe that'll help calm things down."

"I think I made a horrible mistake," Riley said, shaking her head. "I never felt like this at NYU."

"I think you need to talk to your parents," Lucas admitted. "Tell them what you're feeling, and maybe they can offer some guidance. You can always apply somewhere else for the winter term, remember? It doesn't have to be fall term."

"I guess," Riley said, sighing.

"Do you think you can make it through the rest of the tour?" Lucas asked. "Because if you can't, we can always reschedule this."

"No," Riley said, shaking her head. "Let's get through this, maybe my first impression will change upon seeing more of the campus."

So they proceeded with the tour, although with every continual step, Riley's stomach twisted and her heart hurt. Everything was all wrong, she didn't belong here, at this huge school, at an Ivy League school, and she certainly wasn't feeling very comfortable at all, even with Lucas at her side. She was glad that at least he was here, because if it had been just her, she'd have been miles away from Columbia by now.

The only impressive thing, in her opinion, were the buildings. She did enjoy looking at the designs and layout, which she thought were ingenious and beautiful to look at. She was glad about that, too, because if the buildings were ugly, then there really wasn't any reason to try and last this tour.

Their tour guide was nice, a girl named Harley, who was going into her fourth year in the fall, and who was studying business. She answered all of Lucas's questions - Riley had none of her own - and with a smile, nonetheless. "I've been doing campus tours since my second year, so I'm kind of a pro at this," she said, giggling. "Plus, it's not a difficult campus to get to know."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

"So where are you guys coming in from?" Harley asked.

"Greenwich Village, actually," Riley said, speaking for the first time since the introductions. "We go to Abigail Adams."

"Oh, awesome! I went there, too," Harley said, smiling. "Had a blast."

"How did you find the transition from high school to university?" Lucas asked.

"It was definitely a jump, especially in the workload area, but you just need to be really scheduled and disciplined, get to know your professors, especially in such a large school like Columbia, and get to know your classmates too. Don't be afraid to make friends, because university can get pretty lonely when you don't."

Riley drowned Harley and Lucas out, because she really wasn't interested. She had her phone out and was taking pictures of the buildings, because she was really itching to go back home and research the structures on her laptop.

She paused. When did she become interested in architecture?

"Riley, what program are you going into again?" Harley asked, jarring Riley from her daydream.

"Uh, psychology," Riley replied.

"Cool, cool. From the way you were taking pictures, I would assume architecture," Harley said with a grin, "but you'd have to be a graduate student for that."

"Yeah, a lot of the programs here are for graduate students, right?" Lucas asked. "There are tons of programs I was interested in, like the kinesiology one, but you have to have your undergrad first."

"Yeah," Harley agreed. "Makes you work that much harder, I guess."

 **[AT THIS POINT, CHROME RELOADED AND I LOST THE ENTIRE CHAPTER, FUCK MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE.]**

As the conversation flowed, Riley's phone beeped, and she apologized to Harley before stepping a few feet away to take the incoming call. "Hello?"

"Hey," Josh said, and Riley sighed as soon as she heard him. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Everything," Riley burst out. "Everything is wrong and I hate it and I think I've screwed up and made my life a living hell. I hate this campus, I don't want to go to school here, how am I supposed to spend four years here?" she demanded.

"Riley, calm down," Josh said calmly. "Slow down and come at me again, okay?" As Riley talked, she felt a small catharsis, but it wasn't much. All she basically told Josh was how she thought she fucked up her decision to go to Columbia. "Okay," Josh said when she'd finished, "the first thing you have to do is talk to your parents. They'll help you understand everything that's happening, and even help you go from here. Besides, if you really don't want to go to Columbia, it's not a lost cause. You can always apply to a different school for the winter term, or even the summer term, or just wait until the following fall."

"I guess," Riley said doubtfully. "I just really wished I had gotten into NYU."

"Did you not get in?" Josh asked. "I thought you were on the waitlist."

"I figured there wasn't a chance and took my name off of it," Riley said regretfully.

"Oh, Riley," Josh sighed. "Okay, that's not a big deal. If you really don't think you can last even a day at Columbia, then you pull out, because you can. You haven't paid any tuition yet, so you're technically not enrolled. But before you even consider doing that, you have to talk to your parents. Promise me you will."

"Oh, I promise," Riley said bitterly, because she would definitely need to talk to them now.

"Good. Let me know how it goes, okay?" Josh asked.

"I will," Riley said, her voice thick. "And another thing."

"What?" Josh asked.

"Chase is cheating on me."

"You don't know that," Josh sighed.

"But you thought it too," Riley insisted.

"The pictures are definitely misleading," Josh said. "Riley, Chase loves you, he would never hurt you."

"You can still be in love with someone and cheat on them, how do you think affairs work?" Riley asked bitterly.

"Affairs happen because the passion isn't there," Josh corrected.

"I'm not there to remind him that he's got a girlfriend," Riley insisted.

"You're being paranoid," Josh said.

"I know," Riley replied. "The worst thing about it is that I think it's completely founded."

"Talk to your parents, all right? They'll be able to help you."

"I'll try," Riley sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too, Riles." Josh felt a wave of pity for his niece. "Stay strong."

* * *

Riley paced back and forth, back and forth, until she'd practically worn in the floor with her soles. She wouldn't speak to her parents unless both of them were there, which was unfortunate because Topanga had gotten held up at the office, so by the time she did walk through the door, Riley had been pacing for nearly five hours. Cory and Auggie watched her with mild concern, because Riley had a certain look on her face that made them believe her world was coming apart at the seams. When Topanga finally managed to sit down, and only because Cory had ordered her to, Riley finally stopped and took a seat across from her parents.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Cory began.

"I think I did life wrong," Riley said immediately.

"Honey, there's no possible way to do life wrong," Topanga said. "There's no right way to do it."

"Fine, then I think I did _my_ life wrong."

"Riley," Topanga sighed. "There's no right way to live your life. It's not so black and white. You're going to make mistakes, and if you think you've done life wrong, then you're second-guessing some choices you've made. What choices would those happen to be?"

Riley slumped down on the table. "Chase and Columbia."

"What did he do," Cory growled.

"Cory, calm down," Topanga said immediately.

"He's cheating on me," Riley said at the same time.

"What?" Both parents gasped.

"Okay, well technically, I'm being paranoid, but tell me he's not," Riley groaned, searching up the picture and showing it to them.

"Riley, you don't know anything from this, and by the looks of it, they're just friends," Topanga said, giving Riley her phone back. "Don't jump to illogical conclusions."

"Besides, as much as I hate to admit it," Cory grumbled, "Chase loves you."

"You don't have to not love someone to cheat on them," Riley said, pouting. "Besides, look at those girls. If he could have them, he'd drop me in a heartbeat."

"Don't sell yourself short," Topanga said.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Cory asked. "That he's cheating on you?"

"That, and the fact that I don't know if I actually love him," Riley sighed. "I think I made a mistake in asking him to be my boyfriend."

"Why?" Topanga asked.

"Because at the time I met him, I was looking for a drastic change. I was looking for anything and anyone to fill the void that was left by Maya and Lucas, and I think I saw him as the perfect fit," Riley said despondently.

"But I thought you saw Josh and his friends as that fill for the void," Cory said.

"I thought so too, but now, not so much. Why else would I doubt a relationship so much, between the two of us? I knew what he was capable of and I still wanted it anyways. I wanted something that I shouldn't have, and now I'm screwed."

"Riley, Chase is a good guy," Cory said. "Good guys don't cheat."

Riley hesitated, because she knew what Chase had been like before he'd met her. "He didn't always used to be. And isn't there a saying that a zebra never changes its stripes?"

Cory and Topanga exchanged concerned glances. "Riley," Topanga said finally, "I think it's obvious to anyone that knows you that you love Chase. You shouldn't doubt your own feelings."

"Then why didn't I want to be in a relationship with him? Why am I still not ready for this?" Riley wondered. "If it's meant to be-"

"I never said that," Topanga cut her off. "I said you loved him, it doesn't mean that you're meant for each other."

"Mom, stop confusing me," Riley groaned.

"Hold on, Riley," Cory said. "Can we jump off the Chase train and get back to the other problem? What's wrong with Columbia?"

Like a dam giving way, everything poured out of Riley. All of her fears, frustrations, confusions, and realizations, slamming into her parents' shocked faces all at once. She was speaking so quickly she couldn't even comprehend what she was saying. The next thing Riley knew was that the tears had started to fall, and her voice and body was shaking as she spoke. She didn't even realize that her mother had gotten up to pull her in for a hug until she felt Topanga's arms around her. Leaning into her mother's comfortable embrace, she stopped speaking and just cried. She hadn't cried like this for a long time, but it felt good to finally let everything out. Once she was finished, she took multiple deep breaths, and gratefully accepted the tissues her father gave her. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Riley, you have nothing to be sorry about," Cory said gently.

"I just don't know what to do," Riley sniffed. "All I know is that I don't want to go to Columbia, for anything."

"You don't want to even give it a shot?" Topanga asked.

"No," Riley said, shaking her head. "You don't understand, as soon as we started the tour, no, even before it started, I felt this horrible feeling go through my entire body, and I just didn't want to be there any longer. First impressions mean a lot, you know, and Lucas even said I looked like I wanted to puke."

"It's not too late to accept UMass," Cory said.

"I think I want to take some time to myself and re-evaluate where I want to be in life," Riley admitted. "I want to figure out what I really want. I thought it was psychology, but maybe it's somewhere else. But I want to make sure it's okay with you guys that I maybe start school in the winter or summer semester."

"What would you do when you're not in school in the fall?" Topanga asked.

"I don't know, maybe get a job, or visit campuses that I've applied to," Riley said.

"Do you still want to study psychology?" Cory asked.

"I don't know," Riley admitted. "I thought I did. But the girl giving the campus tour today thinks I should look into architecture. She said that had architecture not been a graduate program at Columbia, she thought I'd be going into it."

"Did she say why?" Topanga asked.

"I was taking a whole bunch of pictures of the buildings, which was the only part of campus I actually enjoyed," Riley admitted. "I liked looking at a bunch of the designs and structural layouts, and I took pictures of things I wanted to research when I got back home," Riley finished. "I thought about maybe going into architecture."

"Riley, if that's your passion, then you should do it," Cory told her. "But you can't waffle about this any longer. Either you suck it up and do one year at Columbia and apply to another school, or you start re-applying now for architecture programs for the winter semester. What's it going to be?"

Riley thought long and hard about what she should do. On one hand, she could suck it up, like her father said, but there were no guarantees that she'd even make it through first semester. On the other hand, applying to other schools would take up a lot of her time preparing for her final exams, but it would take her mind off her relationship problems. And thinking about getting out of the state brought a smile to her face. "The latter. When can I get started?"

* * *

Two weeks after her change of heart, Riley had finished all of her culminating projects and was working hard on her architecture portfolio. She'd started redrawing and tweaking a couple of Columbia's buildings. She needed Maya's help for a couple of drawings, but the blonde was more than happy to offer her artistic expertise and support. Along with finishing portfolio work, she was also looking at a bunch of campuses out of state to apply to. She was quite intrigued about west coast schools, and even went as far to look at schools in Canada, although she told herself she'd stay in the US.

She was really glad her friends were so supportive. Along with Maya helping with her portfolio, Farkle and Izzy helped her get her grades up so she could apply go a bunch of other schools, and Lucas and Zay offered enough moral support that Riley felt confident in pursuing architecture. Once she'd figured out what she wanted to do, she'd talked to Josh about her change in direction. He was more than happy that Riley was happy, although he was a little upset that she wasn't even going to apply to NYU or Columbia.

The one person she hadn't talked to about this was Chase, which was odd considering their relationship, but Riley had felt distant towards him ever since that picture of him and three girls surfaced days after she'd decided to apply to different schools. Chase and three girls wearing practically see-through bikinis. Did they ever go fully clothed in Chicago? It wasn't like it was a beach-city, so why weren't they ever wearing anything?

She really felt like she should tell him, although she was so busy with finals coming up that she hadn't gotten much of a chance to. And this was the sort of conversation that would need to last more than five minutes, anyways.

But she was so busy nowadays that she barely thought about him - which probably didn't bode well for their long-term relationship, especially since the closest schools she was planning to apply to were Parsons and RISD. But she wasn't really thinking about going to Parsons.

Maya was secretly hoping Riley would choose Parsons, because how cool would it be to go to school with one of your friends?

Lucas was secretly hoping Riley would stay on the East Coast, because then they'd be close enough for get-togethers.

Farkle was secretly hoping Riley would go to Parsons, because New York was super close to New Jersey. Duh.

Izzy, who was going to Harvard, was hoping for RISD, because Rhode Island was right next to Massachusetts.

Zay was grumpy, because he was the only one leaving the East Coast.

Riley was finalizing a bunch of drawings for her portfolio when her phone started buzzing. She picked it up, and bit her lip.

It was a FaceTime request. From Chase.

It was time to face the music. Riley took a deep breath before clicking the accept button, bracing herself for the truth.

* * *

 **Two, three chapters left?**

 **Don't be sad, because there's a** **SEQUEL COMING OMG**

 **What's going to happen when Chiley talks? Will Riley confront Chase about the pictures? And will she tell him about her change in plans?**

 **So much is going to happen.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	25. Twenty-Three: Girl Meets Bombshells

**I guess this is the first of the last three chapters? Wow. I'm really excited for the sequel, I've been planning so much for it and I think it's gonna be bangin'.**

 **Question: Are you excited for the sequel?**

 _Answer: DUH. xD_

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 _ **TWENTY THREE: GIRL MEETS BOMBSHELLS**_

"Hey, family," Josh said when he opened the door and carried his large overnight bag in. "What's going?"

"Josh?" Cory asked, surprised. "I thought you were in Philly until, well, August."

"Mom and Dad drove me a little stir-crazy," Josh admitted. "So I left a little earlier than planned. Where's Riley?"

"In her room," Topanga said. "She's wrapping up some things for her applications."

Josh took a seat at the dinner table. "I'm really surprised you're letting her do this."

"Re-apply?" Cory leaned forward. "Josh, you should've seen her meltdown. We would be horrible people to force her to go through it. It was to a point where we weren't sure if she'd come back alive after a month if we made her go to school there."

"Really?" Josh asked, looking at Topanga, who nodded.

"It was heartbreaking," Topanga said. "But what choice did we have? Either we forced her to go there, and she is completely miserable, or we tell her that if she wants to re-apply, then she has to get her act together and make it so she can get into a winter semester."

"I'm surprised she's working so hard, but it just goes to show everyone how badly she didn't want to go to Columbia," Cory agreed. "Anyways, she seems a lot happier now."

"Has she told Chase?" Josh asked.

"I don't think so," Topanga said, with a shake of her head. "I don't think she's had much time lately. She's hardly been at the table, she's doing most of her eating in her room because she's taking on so much extra work."

"When's the deadline?" Josh asked.

"It varies for each program, because some schools don't accept for winter semester," Topanga explained. "But the deadline for winter programs is a couple of weeks from now, and for the following fall, it'd be this coming November."

"Where is she looking at?" Josh asked.

"Parsons, RISD, UCLA are her top three," Cory replied, "but I think Riley's looking forward to getting out of New York, so it probably won't be Parsons unless it's the only school she's accepted to."

"That's just down the street, right?" Josh asked. "Maya's going there."

"Yeah, so she'd be going to school with Maya," Topanga said.

"Right," Josh said, nodding, secretly glad Maya wasn't going so far away for school. He was about to ask Cory for his advice about Charlotte when they heard yelling coming from Riley's bedroom. "Uh-oh," he said, glancing at the stairwell.

"Uh-oh is right," Cory sighed. "Who is she talking to?"

"It can't have been anyone coming through the window," Topanga said. "It must be a video chat, and from the volume, I'd assume it's Chase."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Because she hasn't told him she's not going to Columbia," Topanga said. "Plus, she thinks he's cheating on her."

"I think we all think that," Josh sighed. "Even though we're desperately hoping it's not true."

"I hope for Chase's sake he isn't, because he isn't going to be able to continue to do it when I'm through with him," Cory grumbled.

"Cor, calm down," Josh said. "We don't know anything of what's going on, and it doesn't make sense to barge in when she's like this."

"We could listen in through the door," Cory suggested.

And that was how Josh ended up leaning against Riley's shut bedroom door with his brother and sister-in-law, as they strained to hear the conversation between Riley and Chase.

* * *

Riley hit the accept button and smiled when Chase's face flooded the screen. "Hey," she said, smiling, as she dropped her gaze to her sketchbook. She shaded a couple of things in, waiting for Chase.

"Hey," he said back. "It's been a while."

"You're right, it has," Riley said calmly. She didn't want to get confrontational unless it had to. "What's up with you?"

"Not much, catching up with my old buddies and hanging out," Chase replied.

"You seem to be having fun," Riley commented, keeping her tone neutral. "Must be nice to be off so early."

"How're you holding up with all your final projects and exams and stuff?" he asked. "I remember it was pretty tough to get through, myself."

"It's tough, but I'm managing," Riley said, adding a couple of final touches to the building she was designing. She held up her sketchbook to the screen. "You like?"

"Wow, that looks amazing." Chase's eyes were wide. "I didn't know you could draw like that."

"I really can't, unless it's something I've already seen," Riley replied. "I'm drawing some of the buildings on the Columbia campus."

"Cool, but shouldn't you be studying?" Chase asked.

Riley knew he meant well, after all, he didn't exactly know about her change in plans, right? So she shrugged and said, "Just taking a little break. What are you up to right now?"

"Well, I was playing video games with a few of my friends from high school," Chase replied. Riley wondered if any of those friends were girls. "I got eliminated so while they kept playing, I came up to talk to you."

"Cool," Riley commented, her focus on one of her other sketches. "Listen, I have to tell you something," she said finally, gathering up her courage and looking him in the eye. "I had a really horrible experience at Columbia a couple of weeks ago when Lucas and I went to visit the campus."

"You did?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Riley said. "I just couldn't see myself spending the next four years there, let alone one whole day. Or one tour. Lucas thought I was going to vomit."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Chase asked, frowning.

"I didn't want to bother you, I guess," Riley said, shrugging. "You seemed like you were having such a good time, and I didn't want to dump any of my issues on you."

"Riley, I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to be able to lean on me," Chase reminded her.

 _Oh, good, we're still together,_ Riley thought. "I know, and I'm sorry. But I also wanted to talk to my parents first and figure things out for myself."

"I guess that makes sense," Chase said.

"So I'm kind of not going to Columbia," Riley said, wincing.

"I gathered as much. Did you get into NYU?" he asked.

"I actually withdrew my place on the waiting list," Riley admitted, "the day I was going to get a tour of Columbia. And the deadline for UMass had already passed, so it was looking like I didn't really have an option."

Chase's eyes were full of worry. "So what are you going to do?"

"The tour guide commented that she thought I was going into architecture, and I thought maybe I should apply for programs in architecture instead."

"You don't want to study psychology?" Chase asked, surprised.

Riley shrugged. "I really don't know what I want to do, but I do have an interest in architecture, so why not? Anyways, I applied to a bunch of programs for the spring sessions, but a lot of schools only do fall admissions, so I might be study waiting until next fall."

"Hey, there's no shame in taking a gap year," Chase said.

"Thanks," Riley said, managing a smile. Maybe he wasn't cheating on her after all.

"So where are you thinking of applying to?" Chase asked.

"Parsons, RISD, and UCLA are my top three right now, I know they're not the top three architecture programs, but-"

"Hold on," Chase interrupted. "There are plenty of good architecture schools right here in New York, Riley."

The use of her actual name stopped Riley cold. What happened to 'Mini'? "Yeah," Riley said, trying to maintain her composure. "Parsons is literally down the street, Chase."

"Rhode Island?" Chase asked. "California? That's not exactly close, Riley. If you were scared about me leaving for Chicago, how's it going to work if I'm in New York and you're as far as Los Angeles?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking about us," Riley said, growing frustrated. "I was thinking about what was the best for me." How was he not being supportive about this? Well, she could think of a couple of reasons. But they were pretty selfish, in her opinion. "I'm doing this for me, not for us. If I was doing this for us, I would suck it up and go to Columbia, but that's not happening."

Chase took a deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry. Are there any others?"

"Parsons is the only school in New York State," Riley said. "Sorry."

Chase shook his head. "You shouldn't have to apologize."

 _You're right, I shouldn't have to,_ Riley thought to herself. She had half a mind to ask him why he wasn't using her nickname, but she decided to let it go. Distance was bound to have some impact on their relationship. Besides, he hadn't given her a reason to accuse him of cheating.

"Chase!" A girl's voice came on through the chat, and Riley's eyes popped open. "We've finished the game, are you coming down?"

"Yeah, tell the others I'll be five minutes, just start a game without me," Chase said, turning away from the camera briefly.

Riley could practically hear the pout coming from the girl. "Come on, Chase, your girlfriend can wait."

"Excuse me?" Riley demanded.

The girl laughed, and Chase groaned. "Sasha, get out of here, please." Riley recognized the name, she was one of the girls who was on top of Chase in the hot tub picture. She saw red, but took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"She's waiting for you to come back anyways, she's not going to mind."

"I think I do mind, considering you've been monopolizing my boyfriend's time since his summer began," Riley said, before she could stop herself.

Chase's head snapped back towards the camera. "What?"

"I do follow you on Instagram, Chase," Riley said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not completely oblivious to what's going on, but I trust you, right? But she's been in, I don't know, six of your last seven pictures since you left New York. You guys must be really close friends."

"Yeah, we are," Sasha said from behind the screen. "Especially-"

"Sasha, if you don't leave right now, I'm going to fucking kick you out," Chase snapped. "Don't make things worse, and don't you fucking say things that aren't true, because you have a tendency to do that."

"You know what," Riley said loudly when Sasha started to complain, "I'm just going to leave now." She was about to when she heard Sasha say something she couldn't quite back away from. "Hold on," she said, her voice deadly calm. "What did you just say, Sasha?"

The skinny blonde with too much makeup on for a "video game session" leaned into the frame. "I didn't say anything that pertains to you, sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie," Riley growled, her gaze landing on Chase. "Tell me what she said. Because I wouldn't want to jump to any conclusions, _babe_."

"Yeah," Sasha said, smirking at Chase, " _Babe_."

Riley's eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly be," Sasha said, batting her eyelashes.

"Sash, stop," Chase snapped.

"Oh, so she gets a nickname and I don't?" Riley challenged.

Chase winced. "It's not like that, Riley."

"Really? Then what is it like?" Riley challenged. "I'm trying not to jump to conclusions and you're making it extremely hard for me to do that."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Chase, let's go."

"She's right, Chase, you should go," Riley said, shaking her head. "When you figure out how you're going to tell me what you're hiding, give me a call."

"Riley, I'm not hiding anything from you," Chase pleaded.

"Really? Then why won't you tell me what Sasha said about me?" Riley asked, crossing her arms. "Think I'm too fragile to hear the truth? Did you cheat on me or not?"

"What?" Chase's eyes popped open, but Riley'd had enough. Their conversation once Sasha had stepped into the room essentially proved her gut feeling wasn't her paranoia. "Riley, that's not it at all!"

"Then what is it, because you keep saying it isn't but you're not explaining anything," Riley said angrily.

Sasha yawned onscreen. "All right, you guys are so boring. Chase, you have five minutes, or I'm coming back up and pulling the plug on this call." Then she left, and Chase was alone once again. But the damage had been done.

"I would never do that to you, Riley," Chase said quietly. "You know I love you."

"I thought I did," Riley said, swallowing.

"You still do. Look, Sasha and I were high school sweethearts," Chase explained.

"For a guy that went through girls like condoms, you don't seem like the type of have a high school sweetheart," Riley said.

"She and I dated for three years," Chase admitted. "When we broke up, I started using other girls to cope."

"So what am I, another coping mechanism? Or another Sasha?" Riley asked.

"Neither, you're Riley."

"Why have you stopped using my nickname?" Riley asked.

"Didn't it bother you?" Chase asked.

"The fact that it did only made you use it more often," Riley reminded him.

"Chase!" It wasn't Sasha, but another girl. "Come on," she groaned, and Chase winced. "You can talk to your little Yankee later."

"Riley, I should really go," Chase admitted quietly.

"You're right, you should, since obviously these people are more important to you than me," Riley said, shaking her head. "Goodbye, Chase. Don't call me again."

"Riley-"

Riley hung up and slammed the laptop lid down. The tears didn't well up in her eyes like they normally would. She just stared at the picture of her and Chase on her corkboard, took a deep breath, and picked up her sketchbook.

* * *

Outside Riley's room, they heard the slamming of the laptop, and leaned closer into the door. Cory frowned. "I don't hear crying," he whispered.

"I don't think she is," Josh muttered.

Topanga knocked on the door. "Riley? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Riley replied.

They exchanged glances. Riley's voice seemed normal, and not on the verge of tears. But she seemed resigned. "Did something happen?" Topanga asked quietly.

"Everything's fine, Mom, don't worry."

"Are you coming down for dinner?" she asked.

"Maybe in a little bit," Riley responded.

"Okay, holler if you need anything," Topanga replied, and she, Cory, and Josh went back down to the kitchen.

"That was weird," Josh commented.

"She almost had no reaction at all," Cory agreed.

"Maybe because she expected it," Topanga told them. "Maybe because all along, she knew."

* * *

 **So bombshells...defined as an "overwhelming surprise or disappointment". In this case, it's more like disappointment, because Riley knew.**

 **Now, it's not to say that Chase is cheating on her, but he's definitely hiding something.**

 **What's Chase hiding?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	26. Twenty-Four: Girl Meets Reconciliation

**To the lovely person who told me to "stop making Riley's life pathetic", I would just like to say that going through tough times in your life, whether it's boy troubles, parents fighting, friendship issues, or any other sort of thing where you're not sure what to do and all you can do is cry about it, is not pathetic in the slightest. We all have different coping mechanisms. Sometimes, crying is cathartic. I find that once I've had a good cry, my mind is clear, and I know what I have to do next.**

 **That's all :)**

 **Second-last chapter!**

 **Then, the sequel. I can't wait.**

 **Question: What do you want to study when in post-secondary school?**

 _Answer: I mean, I'm already going into university so I guess this is a write-off. I'm studying sport media :) I want to be a sports journalist when I'm older, so I think this program is like, perfect for me._

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 ** _TWENTY FOUR: GIRL MEETS RECONCILIATION_**

Chase knew he'd fucked up. He'd seen the destroyed look on Riley's face just before she ended the call. The knowing look, the disappointment. The hurt. And it ate away at him. He hated himself for putting her through that. For her to think that he was cheating on her, well he knew the Instagram pictures hadn't done anything to prove his innocence. So he packed an overnight bag and drove to New York.

It was a twelve-hour drive, but he hoped it was worth it. He couldn't let Riley think that he had been cheating on her. Sure, Sasha could get a little handsy at times, but nothing ever happened. He made sure of that. The last thing he wanted to be was disloyal to the one girl he loved more than the anything in the entire world.

Pulling up in front of the Matthews' apartment was nerve-wracking. He had no idea how her parents were going to receive his spontaneous visit, but hopefully they'd understand. What if Josh answered the door? Would he get knocked onto his ass and sent on his way, without even a chance at making things right with her? So many of these thoughts, these uncertainties, ran through Chase's head on the long drive to the woman he loved.

But even the smallest chance, the tiniest glimmer of hope, was worth it.

He took a deep breath as he climbed up the stairs to the apartment building and knocked on the apartment door. He waited, hands in his pockets, fingers crossed, palms sweating. The knob turned and the door opened. Chase was now face-to-face with Cory Matthews.

"I should punch you right here and now," Cory said through gritted teeth, "but on the notion that you might press charges, I won't. What you doing here?"

"What happened between Riley and I on the video chat was all a misunderstanding, and I since she wasn't answering any of my messages, I had to come see her."

"Has it not occurred you that perhaps she doesn't want to speak with you?" Topanga was using her lawyer voice now.

Chase nodded. "I understand, ma'am, but what man would I be if I didn't make the effort?"

Cory took in Chase's wild eyes, his disheveled appearance, and his wrinkled clothes. Plus, he didn't smell all that great. "Did you drive here? From Chicago? That's over twelve hours."

Chase nodded. "A quick break in Ohio for gas."

Riley's parents exchanged glances, and Cory reluctantly stepped aside to let Chase in. "You have five minutes," Cory said, "unless she throws you out before then."

"Thank you," Chase said gratefully, making a beeline for Riley's bedroom. The door hung ajar, but he knocked anyways.

"Who is it?" Riley asked, the sound of her voice forming the lump in Chase's throat.

He took a deep breath. "Riley, it's me."

Her voice hardened. "I don't want to talk to you."

"It was just a misunderstanding, Riley," he pleaded.

"How can it be a misunderstanding if you couldn't tell me why when it originally happened? There had to have been some truth to it," Riley said quietly.

Chase stepped partially through the doorway. Riley was sitting on her bed, surrounded by dozens of building sketches, layouts, designs, and pencils. She looked up at him and sighed. "Chase, you should leave."

"Riley, I'm so, so sorry I let you think that I was cheating on you," Chase said immediately. "But I want you to know that there's no truth to that at all."

"You posted pictures online of you in hot tubs with hot girls," Riley said pointedly. "And while that might be harmless, Sasha was all over you in one."

"Sasha just gets handsy sometimes, she seems to forget that we're not together anymore, and we'll never be again," Chase explained. He took a seat on the corner of her bed. "Riley, I love _you_. And no matter where you end up going next year, I'll always want to be with you."

"See, that's not good enough anymore," Riley said, crossing her arms. "You stopped talking to me for nearly a month. When you video chatted me the other day, I was actually surprised because you actually remembered you had a girlfriend. I felt like I didn't have a boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry," Chase said, his voice cracking.

"Cut the crap, Chase, I'm too busy right now."

"Riley, I just drove twelve hours to fix things," Chase said.

"I'm sorry you just wasted twelve hours," Riley said plainly, picking up a sketchbook. "You know, I felt like I'd made a mistake in tying myself down to you, especially when you seemed to not give a damn about me. Maybe I should've let you go back to Chicago, single, and then I wouldn't feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. Well, I suppose I would've felt like that either way, but at least I wouldn't have had a reason to feel that way. Chase, whether you meant to or not, you hurt me. You made me feel like I was just one of the other girls on the revolving carousel you seem to pick girls from. And Sasha thought it too, that's why she said all those things. She didn't see me as anyone important to you, I was just another slut you picked up at college that you seemingly promised your heart to."

"You are not a slut," Chase whispered.

"You're right, I'm not, but you are," Riley snapped.

Chase recoiled.

"So what if Sasha's handsy? Tell her to fuck right off," Riley said tightly, "and don't fucking hang out with her. Or do, and tell her to keep her hands to herself. Or break up with me so I don't have to hate you as much for letting her hands dance all over you!"

"Riley," Chase burst out.

"And another thing," Riley said furiously. "Why wouldn't you use my nickname in front of her? Or have you lost interest? Am I just not that important anymore? It's amazing what five weeks and eight hundred miles does to a relationship. I wouldn't even call it a relationship anymore if we only talked three times in five weeks. You posted eleven pictures of you and your friends in those five weeks, and six of those had Sasha climbing up your body like it was a pole and she was a fucking stripper."

"Mini."

"Don't fucking start with that, as if it could possibly change anything," Riley said furiously. "You had me wondering for weeks if you were cheating on me! Weeks! And then, when I finally get the chance to tell you the truth, when I finally work up the nerve and the courage to tell you I don't want to study in New York, you have the _audacity_ to tell me that I'm looking into schools that are too far away, that I'm not focused on our relationship! Yeah, all right, I may not be focused, because where I go to college affects my future, and our relationship fell down the drain in five weeks."

"I'm sorry," Chase pleaded for likely the hundredth time that night. "You have no idea how much I wish I could go back and change things. Be a better boyfriend."

"You should be sorry," Riley said finally, like all the anger had drained out of her. She was suddenly exhausted. "It hurts more because I still love you. How can you still love someone who treats you like shit? And I know you didn't always treat me like shit, but the last five weeks have been the fucking worst of my life, and that includes the two years I was ostracized by my friends."

"How can I fix things?" Chase asked finally.

"Go back to Chicago and live your life, leave me alone, and maybe I'll forgive you in that span, in time for you to come back to school in the fall. It looks like I'm taking a gap year anyways, so I'm sure I'll have lots of time to avoid you."

"Are we still together?" Chase bit his lip.

"I'll let you figure that out." Riley returned her focus back to her sketchbooks and Chase stood up, knowing his audience with her was over. He took a deep breath and looked at her once more.

"I'll find a way to make things right," he told her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I plan on keeping this one, Mini, and I don't care how long it takes me. Days, months, years? I'm not letting you go." Chase was determined to find a way back into Riley's heart.

"I love you, Chase, don't forget that. But there are some things that just take time." Riley was looking up at him now, her face tired and worn-in. "Tell my parents I'm fine with you staying the night on the couch if you're too tired to drive back and don't have anywhere else to stay."

"I love you too, Mini," Chase admitted, "and I'm really sorry."

Once the door closed and he'd gone down the stairs, only then did Riley allow herself to lean back and let the tears finally slip out.

* * *

Two hours later, after everyone in the house had gone to bed, Riley was tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep, and she knew why. A part of her wondered whether it was a good idea to let Chase stay the night.

But it had been the right thing to do. The guy had traveled twelve hours to see her, the least she could do was take care of him a little. She wasn't a cold-hearted bitch.

Riley crawled out of bed to get a glass of water. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but she did sneak a glance over to the couch where Chase was, underneath a blanket. There wasn't any snoring, so she wasn't fully sure he was asleep. She got her water, chugged it, set her glass in the sink and then walked over to the couch, where Chase's eyes were open. They opened wider when he realized she was there. "Mini?"

"Why are you up?" she asked.

"Why are you?"

"I was thirsty," Riley admitted. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really," Chase sighed. "Trying to figure out how to make things right."

She held out her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she tugged him off the couch and led him back to her room.

"As much as I wish I could," Riley said quietly, stopping and facing him before they reached her room, "I can't stay mad at you."

Relief flooded Chase's face as he wrapped her in a hug. "I am so, _so_ sorry, Riley."

"I know you are," Riley whispered, hugging him back. Despite her misgivings, she still loved him, and she wasn't going to let herself get in the way of their relationship again. "Come to bed," she coaxed, pulling him into bed with her.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked warily.

"I think it'll help us both sleep," Riley murmured. "I haven't forgiven you entirely, I hope you know that," she told him as he crawled in next to her.

"I know it'll take a lot more than I'm sorry," Chase said.

"And I still can't fully trust you," Riley added.

"I know."

"But I also don't want to push you away, especially since we've spent so little time together. I know you're truly sorry, and I know you can't lie to me. So I know you didn't cheat on me." Riley's eyes were serious, searching his. "But you can't hurt me again, Chase."

"I know," Chase admitted. "And I don't want to."

"Good. Then we've reached an understanding." Riley laid down and snuggled into her boyfriend. "You are allowed to spend the night with me."

Chase wrapped his arms around her and inhaled. "I've missed this, and you," he whispered. "Being with you. Holding you. Lying next to you. Feeling you. I love you so much, Mini."

"I love you too," Riley whispered back, shifting to look at him. She gave him a small smile. "Don't fuck this up and make me regret this."

"Never," Chase murmured, sealing his promise with a kiss.

* * *

Cory Matthews awoke to an empty couch the next morning. He figured that Chase had left earlier and was on his way back to Chicago. But he didn't expect to go wake Riley up and find the two of them asleep, together. He had half a mind to freak out and cause a scene, but they looked so happy and peaceful, he shoved a fist in his mouth, turned around, and stomped back downstairs before having a slight meltdown.

"Riley is in her bedroom with _that boy_ ," Cory shrieked in a half-whisper to his wife.

Topanga looked amused. "Are they actually doing anything?"

"No, they're sleeping, but who knows what they did before they fell asleep!" Cory yelped.

"Cory, calm down," Topanga sighed. "Let them be teenagers."

"I don't wanna." Cory shook his head vigorously.

"As much as he's put Riley through, somehow, they work when they're together," Topanga said, shaking her head. "It'll be interesting how things work out if she doesn't study at Parsons next year."

* * *

 **Aww, my Chiley heart is filled.**

 **Sorry for all the tension. But a relationship wouldn't be anything without it's rocky moments, right?**

 **I didn't really touch upon Chase's 'secret' in this chapter but I will in the next one!**

 **Last chapter upcoming! Excited? I am!**

 **Then, SEQUEL! YAYYYYYYYYYYY (my Riley 'yay' interpretation).**

 **Lauren.**


	27. Twenty-Five: Girl Meets Holding On

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I moved into my apartment yesterday and we don't have Wi-Fi yet.**

 **Question: What do you think happens in the two years between ASEW and the sequel?**

 _Answer: Nah, I ain't giving anything up now._

 **Okay I know I said this is the last chapter but there's actually one more.**

 **Also, I will let you all know when the sequel's up so you can subscribe to it!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Prom and Grad Outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=206487305**

* * *

 _ **TWENTY FIVE: GIRL MEETS HOLDING ON**_

The last weeks went by like a dream. Finals came and went. Prom came and went. Graduation came and went. None of it really mattered to Riley. While she was glad to be rid of high school, a part of her knew she'd miss it.

Riley hadn't originally planned on going to prom, since Chase wasn't in town, but after he showed up at her place, he stayed until graduation. He'd had to go back to Chicago to get more clothes, of course, but he did come straight back to her, and they'd been pretty much inseparable since. Riley had picked out her prom dress nearly a year ago, it was a black dress that led to a blue gradient, with silver beading around the waist and neck.

"You look like a goddess," Chase had told her as he tied a blue corsage around her wrist.

"Thanks, but I think that award goes to Maya," Riley had said, gesturing to the blonde. Maya had worn, in Riley's opinion, one of the craziest prom dresses she'd ever seen. It was completely backless, with a gold bust and silver beading around the waistline. Plus, there was a pretty sexy slit at one of the sides.

Chase had laughed. "You're not wrong, but neither am I."

Prom had been a lot of fun. Spencer had come up from Philly to go with Farkle, as a weekend earlier, he'd gone down to his father's hometown to attend her prom. So it had been everyone's first chance to meet Farkle's alleged new girlfriend, and she fit seamlessly into their group, which pleased Farkle to no end.

Of course, Maya got down on her hands and knees and begged Josh to go to prom with her, because she didn't want to go with Lucas. "It'd be so weird to go to prom with your ex," she had said at the time. Josh eventually had to give in, and although Charlotte wasn't too pleased, she let it go. After all, Josh was still her boyfriend.

Zay and Izzy were crowned Prom King and Prom Queen, and Riley had to admit Izzy's dress was absolutely stunning on her. It hugged every one of Izzy's curves, and the intricate shimmering beads shone almost as bright as Izzy's smile the entire night.

Lucas went alone, though he did get one dance from each of Izzy, Maya, and Riley. Though Chase told Riley when she had returned that he wasn't happy she'd given up one of their dances to dance with her ex.

"Come on, if you get to hang out with your ex all summer, then I should get one dance with mine," Riley had chided him.

Farkle and Spencer had not been out of each others' arms all night long, laughing, dancing, and talking as the evening had progressed. It was extremely gratifying for Riley to see, that finally, Farkle had met his perfect match.

Chase had nudged Riley during one of the slow dances, near the end of the dance. "Look at Josh."

Riley's eyes had popped open at the sight of Maya's head resting on Josh's chest as they danced. "There is literally no space between them," Riley had said in disbelief.

Chase had raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Who's the one you thought was cheating again?"

Riley had swatted him. "He's not cheating."

"All right," was all Chase had responded with.

And in the blink of an eye, the evening had ended, and much to Riley's surprise, Chase had booked a hotel room for one night for the two of them, and they spent a very romantic evening together. "My dad is probably having nightmares imagining what we're up to right now," Riley had giggled into her boyfriend's chest.

"Let him imagine," Chase had replied, and Riley had dissolved into more laughter.

Riley was surprised Chase had stayed until graduation, she'd expected him to go back sooner. But he had promised her he'd go, and he was true to his word. "This way, I can drive back to Chicago and you can come with me."

"Really?" Riley had asked.

"Really."

"You're full of surprises, aren't you," Riley had accused, teasingly.

"They're good ones, though," Chase had said with a wink.

Farkle had been named valedictorian, and Riley watched with pride as he delivered his speech and received his diploma, and cheered loudly when all of her friends did as well. Even though they'd gone through a period in time where they weren't friends, Riley always felt like they'd be her friends no matter what happened.

Though a part of Riley sincerely believed that had Josh not been related to her, he would've ended up at the graduation ceremony anyways, because of Maya. In fact, he was sitting next to Shawn during the ceremony, not Cory. To be fair, though, her father had been on the other side of Shawn. Topanga, who was sitting next to Katy, who was next to Josh, had caught Riley's eye when she saw her daughter staring inquisitively at the odd seating arrangements, and had mouthed, 'My whole life.'

After the ceremony came pictures, flowers, tears, hugs, the whole nine yards.

"So, honey, after everything you went through this year, I take it it was all worth it?" Cory asked after he'd given Riley a hug.

"Absolutely," Riley said with a smile. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

"We are so proud of you," Topanga told her, getting a hug of her own. "Our first child off to college! I think I might actually cry!"

Josh swept his niece up in for a hug as well. "Good job this year. You're a lot stronger than people give you credit for. They should really watch out for you in the future."

"Thank you for everything," Riley told him.

"When do I get a hug?" Chase complained, and Riley swatted at him as everyone laughed.

"After my brother," she replied, and Auggie let her hug him. "You gonna be all right next year?"

"Of course, since you'll still be here," he said with an eye-roll.

"I think I've been very patient," Chase said loudly.

"Chase, I swear, if you don't stop," Riley said in response, narrowing her eyes.

He held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, Mini. You know how I get."

"Yeah, yeah, you like to order people around," Riley retorted, but hugged him nonetheless. There was still something lingering on her mind though. Chase hadn't brought it up, and neither had she, because she hadn't wanted to ruin their relationship.

But she still got the sense that Chase was hiding something. However, Riley wasn't exactly sure if the hidden 'secret' was a good or a bad thing. She knew it (hopefully) had nothing to do with him cheating on her, so what was it? Even though he'd had a few rough showings, Chase had proven to her that he was a good boyfriend and loved her more than anything else in the world.

So why did she keep psychoanalyzing this one thing?

Riley pushed the thought out of her mind for the time being. She'd have plenty of time to talk to Chase on the way to Chicago.

After the ceremony and pictures, they all met again at a swanky, upscale restaurant in the Upper West Side. About halfway through dinner, Cory called for a toast. "I'd like to make a toast, to all of our six graduates. May you all find success in the future."

"Cheers!"

The future was here. And it might be uncertain for Riley, but she was ready for anything. "Love you," she murmured to Chase.

"Love you too," Chase whispered, kissing her gently.

"CORY!" Topanga shouted, and they tore apart to see Cory halfway across the table.

Everyone started to laugh.

"You spilled the champagne," Shawn said with a sigh.

"She-he-they-" Cory spluttered.

Riley threw a napkin at her father. "Calm down dad, you weren't any different at our age."

Everyone laughed again, as Cory sat back down and pouted.

Chase put his arm around Riley, and they were smiling. Life, for now, was good.

* * *

 **Ew this ending is so cringe-y I'm sorry**

 **I'm moving tomorrow what**

 **There's ONE MORE CHAPTER! What happens when Chase finally comes clean to Riley?**

 **Lauren.**


	28. SEQUEL IS UP!

Hi guys! I've uploaded the 'prologue' to the sequel to All She Ever Wanted. It's kind of like the 'back of the book' summary that you tend to see on published books.

It's called 'She's So Gone', so add that to your subscriptions. I'm working hard on the first chapter, and the last chapter of ASEW will be up tomorrow!

XOXO, lauren.


	29. Epilogue: Coming Clean

**I actually wrote this before I finished the last chapter.**

 **Riley's outfit: www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=206533063**

* * *

 ** _EPILOGUE: COMING CLEAN_**

Riley had dozed off halfway into the trip, so she was startled to wake up and discover they'd already traveled through both Pennsylvania and Ohio. "We even stopped for gas," Chase added with a grin. "Someone was very tired."

"Someone was very busy yesterday," Riley retorted, "packing." She smiled as she took in the view from the car. Indiana was quite a beautiful state. "So, just this one, and then Illinois," Riley said.

"Yeah," Chase said. "I can't wait to see my folks."

"Anything I should be worried about?" Riley asked.

"Of course not, my parents already love you," Chase said, laughing. "I might have gone a little overboard in terms of gushing, though."

"Oh, good, I hope you didn't tell them anything bad about me," Riley sighed.

"They let me come back out to New York because I had to fix things with you, I think they can tell how much I love you," Chase remarked.

"Do they know I'm not eighteen yet?" Riley asked. "What are the rules of underage relationships in Illinois?"

Chase sighed. "Let's just say they're not as lenient as the laws in New York. It's basically illegal for any adult to have a sexual relationship with a minor."

"You seem to know that off the top of your head," Riley said carefully. Was this the moment she would find out Chase's secret? Did it have something to do with an underage relationship?

"My parents told me when I told them how old you were, Riley."

"Your reaction seems to lean towards a certain encounter with that law, and not with me," Riley prodded.

"Riley, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," Riley said. "You don't have to if you don't want to." _I just don't want there to be any secrets between us._

The car ride was tense after that, but Riley didn't push the topic of conversation. If Chase didn't want to let her in, it was obviously an extremely personal matter, and she respected him enough not to ask for more details. He would tell her when he was ready.

"I have to tell you something, Riley, and I really hope you don't want me to turn around and get back to New York when I'm finished, but I'll understand if that's what you want me to do," Chase said finally.

"Don't be ridiculous," Riley said, smiling lightly. "I'll make you drive me straight to the airport." Her smile faded. "But you can tell me anything, and I promise I will keep my mind as open as it can be."

"Okay." Chase took a deep breath. "After Sasha and I broke up, for good, it was probably halfway through senior year. I knew it wasn't going to last, because she was staying in-state and I was going to NYU. I met another girl, a couple weeks later. And I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight, Riley." He met her gaze in the overhead mirror. "I know it was love at first sight," he corrected. "At least, it was on my part."

Riley didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to.

"You were right in saying that it sounded like I had my own run-in with the Illinois relationship law," Chase said. "The girl was four years older than me. She was graduated university, or at least close to doing so. But I didn't know at the time. I was just a stupid kid, and we were fooling around, and I thought she was only a year older, so I didn't think the age difference mattered."

"What was her name?" Riley asked softly.

"Sophie," Chase said. "Anyways, a couple of months later, I found out from one of my buddies that Sophie was actually graduating from university in two months, that she'd lied to me about how old she was, and I was so scared we were going to get arrested. Then, she showed up at my parents' place claiming she was pregnant."

Riley's eyes shot open. "What? You have a kid and you didn't tell me?"

"Calm down," Chase said immediately, "I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Okay, so what happened?" Riley asked.

"Well, my parents flipped out, because they had no idea I was even seeing her, and I almost got kicked out of the place, which was fine because I was moving out anyways," Chase said. "But I wasn't convinced that she was pregnant, because we'd never actually had sex. Unless she'd jumped me while I was black-out drunk."

"Gross," Riley said, wrinkling her nose.

"Anyways," Chase said, "I told her there was no way she could be pregnant, unless she'd been with another guy. So when she showed me the sonogram, and keep in mind, I'm like, seventeen, I kind of flipped out."

"My parents were freaking out because I was underage, and they thought she was some kind of homewrecker, and I was so in love with Sophie that I wasn't really looking at the situation objectively." Chase's eyes were on the road, he didn't even make an attempt to look at Riley. "I was kind of hoping the two of us could move to New York, since she'd be graduated and then we could raise the child together."

"So you did have a child."

"I might have," Chase said quietly. "I'll never know, because Sophie was killed in a car wreck two weeks before my graduation. The baby obviously didn't survive either."

"Oh, Chase, I'm so sorry," Riley admitted. "That's awful."

"She was on her way to the hospital to do the DNA testing," Chase admitted. "She got t-boned by a tractor trailer. Witnesses said they saw the car fly fifty metres before it crashed off of the highway into some trees."

Riley's eyes popped open. "I remember reading about that crash," she gasped. "I had no idea she was your girlfriend. Mostly because I didn't know you."

"So now you know," Chase said somberly.

"Chase, I'm so sorry," Riley repeated. "Are you okay?"

"A part of me always wondered what my life would be like if I did have a child," Chase admitted. "You know, could I be a good father?"

"But if you lost your pregnant girlfriend, why did you sleep with so many girls in college? Weren't you worried the same thing would happen?" Riley asked nervously, hoping she hadn't overstepped.

Chase shrugged. "After Sophie died, I convinced myself that love wasn't a good thing. Love ended in tragedy. My parents didn't love me, my girlfriend died, and that's why I tried so hard to keep everyone at arm's length. Until I met you."

"What changed with me?" Riley asked.

"You awoke something in me, Mini," Chase said. "Something I hadn't felt since before Sophie's death. I felt like there was a legitimate chance with you, that maybe, I could finally heal some of the old wounds that were still lingering."

"Do you visit her grave?" Riley asked softly.

Chase nodded. "Every year on the anniversary of her death."

"That's why you go back to Chicago so soon after school ends," Riley realized.

Chase nodded again. "Yeah. Thankfully, I didn't have to come back to New York until the day after I visited her."

"Do you still love her?" Riley asked.

"I think a part of me always will," Chase admitted. "Are you okay with that?"

"I mean, I can obviously see how important she was to you. She was carrying, well, I think anyways, your future child. That isn't so easy to get over, and like you said, for you, it was love at first sight. Obviously, things didn't end well, but I don't think it'll be a problem." Riley squeezed Chase's hand. "Are you sure you love me, though?"

"Of course I do," Chase said confidently. "Riley, things have worked out with us for a reason."

"Let what we had make you ready for something. Life knows what it's doing," Riley murmured. All those years ago, it'd been what Angela had said to Shawn upon her return to New York.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Nothing. Just something I heard someone tell someone else a long time ago," Riley said. "Now, focus on the road and let me focus on figuring out how to not freak your parents out."

"Riley, they will love you, okay?" Chase asked, smiling. "But I'm glad you're so worried. It shows you care."

"Shut up," Riley groaned, turning back to face the window. But she was smiling nonetheless. It was shaping up to be a very good summer. No secrets, no surprises, and hopefully, no stress and drama.

* * *

 **The sequel will be up soon!**

 **Lauren.**


End file.
